


Dance of the Damned

by ProbablyMittens



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Life after not death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyMittens/pseuds/ProbablyMittens
Summary: What does one do after saving the whole world? Why live of course!That is easier said than done for some...
Comments: 23
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does one do after saving the whole world? Why live of course!  
> That is easier said than done for some...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally my first time writing in almost 10 years, and my prior experience is doing short prompts in a high school creative writing class.  
> I have had the main plot and premise for this rolling in my head for months now, and I finally got the courage to share it with the world. Many many thanks to ShortStack on discord who encouraged me to share my writing with them and has so far beta'd the first three chapters! It would still be hiding in the depths of my Google Docs if they didn't give me encouragement and constructive criticism.
> 
> I will give warnings for certain subjects before chapters, such as this one which has referenced death/suicide and consumption of alcohol. Swearing is a regular thing depending on the character.

Madness was something Green once heard described as foolishness, folly, and the sign of a mental illness. He never expected that the person who told him those definitions would be the one to show them in different ways on certain days now. Madness was the only way he could explain Vio's behavior. When he wasn't going through ancient tomes and spell books, he was repeatedly saying he wouldn't quit and refused to explain what he was talking about. He was so engrossed in his personal quest that he would forgo basic needs, especially sleep. Red would guilt him into eating somewhat regularly by standing with a plate of food next to his desk until he couldn't ignore the stubborn hero. Some days the food was taken somewhat graciously, other times there was apparent irritation in Vio's body language. 

There was one incident thirteen months into the bizarre behavior where Vio threw a plate of food into the hallway and almost immediately traded blows with Blue who was too frustrated with Vio's indifference towards Red's concerns to hear the pleas of Red and Green to stop. Vio locked himself in his room before his injuries could be assessed and hadn't reappeared when the others were awake since. Red once mentioned hearing what he thought was a ghost going through the food in the kitchen, which confirmed the leader's assumption that Vio was eating when he thought nobody was looking.

Green buried his face in his hands with an exasperated sigh outside of his bedroom; he was at a loss with the hero who boasted to have intellect. The fight was only three weeks prior, and the handful of times Red woke him up ( _why him and not Blue?!_ ) claiming "the ghost" was back, he would send his crimson companion back to bed and peer into the dining area to see what could easily be mistaken as a ghost. 

This night was no different. Vio was always paler than the others, but his lack of self care since the final battle with Vaati and Ganon made him ashen white. A large colorful bruise covered his right jaw where Blue punched him during the recent food incident, and was healing slowly due to obvious malnutrition. He was also frail, looking like an albino mummy with how his flesh failed to hide the contours of his skeleton that showed under his now-too-large undershirt. Despite looking like he was literally dead, the typically purple clad comrade nonchalantly chewed at a piece of salted beef he pilfered from the kitchen, reading another dusty tome like nothing was amiss.

Green kept telling himself that Vio's research into whatever he was obsessing over wasn't his business, but earlier that day when he visited Zelda she told him to confront their friend. She, and Red who was hiding behind the throne like Link did in the past, expressed their fears that it was slowly killing Vio. Red was more convinced of that idea than the princess, which raised questions that went unanswered. Green was brought back to the present dining area when lavender irises met his blue.

"Can I help you?"

He froze, the voice he heard was coarse like he _was_ talking to the dead. The eyes showed their typical glow of apathy, and were weighed down by exhaustion expressed as dark circles under his eyes.

Zelda and Red were right, he realized, this was slowly killing their friend. Vio was literally overtaken by madness.

"We haven't seen you in a while," Green slowly started, trying to read Vio's expression to know if he was about to tread into dangerous territory. "You have been researching a lot lately and not visiting with the people you live with. I just want to make sure all of my brothers-in-arms are doing alright. That includes you, whether you like it or not."

Vio huffed, closed the book, and moved to stand up from the dining chair he was in to leave the room without a word. Green swiftly reached across the table and snatched the book from his aloof friend's hands, earning a snarl in return. Green looked at the title, it was written in an older Hylian dialect, but he was able to decipher that it roughly read Of Between: A Study of Hylian Magic in the Dark World and Vice Versa. Green suddenly realized what Vio's research was looking into, and had his curiosity piqued. Certain events and comments Princess Zelda made that could be related to the book happened shortly before this shift in behavior, but he wanted to know if he was correct first, without being attacked by a now volatile individual who was trying to swipe at him across the table.

"Give that back," Vio growled dangerously, rising to his full height. He knew that Green was typically bothered by the height difference, Vio somehow became the tallest while he ended up the shortest, but the emerald clothed hero refused to back down.

"Your time in the Fire Temple didn't go as you planned, I take it?" He questioned, slowly returning the book across the table. "Something must have happened if you are this determined to bring Shadow back to this world."

Vio froze as his fingers clamped around the tome, and Green saw a rush of emotions in his friend's eyes before they settled on fear. He hugged the book tightly to his chest while simultaneously turning his back to Green.

"...You wouldn't understand," he rasped, glancing at the floor as if looking for comfort in a shaded apparition.

Green sighed and slowly rounded the table, hand raised like he had seen Red do with frightened and injured creatures. Vio jumped when Green softly set a hand on his shoulder, the fearful eyes shifting to broadcast pain and grief as Vio glanced over.

"I'm not asking to understand. We all know something happened to you when we were separated, and we know that you won't tell us until you're ready. I'm asking you to not hide as it slowly consumes and kills you; let us help you reach this goal you have set for yourself, explanation or no."

Vio slouched as he nodded, and picked up the half-eaten piece of beef. He slowly stepped away, causing Green's hand to slide off his shoulder, and paused at the doorway leading to their rooms.

"Thank you Green, goodnight."

~

Vio looked through the common area into the dining room, seeing Red and Green both waking up while sitting at the table. He deduced that it must have been Blue's turn to cook breakfast as he heard cursing and grumbling coming from the kitchen. Usually he would skip Blue's cooking days, but he was too hungry to care this one time, which would please Red. He also was going to need to get any sustenance he could before the next new moon, questionable cooking or not. After he left the self-proclaimed leader in the dining room the night before and returned to his room, he came across the information he was looking for. Vio subtlety grinned as he sat in his usual seat next to a tired Green. If this specific ritual went according to plan, it would be 15 months and one week since the mirror was shattered, taking someone he didn't want to see gone in the first place. Their final moments haunted him in his sleep, and sometimes morphed into atrocious nightmares. The couple hours of sleep he got the night before were the first hours in a long time the memory didn't return.

His thoughts (and Green's attempt to fall back asleep) were dragged away by Red excitedly squealing and yelling for Blue to cook more than enough for four people. The bubbly member of the group giggled at the sound of his temperamental counterpart responding with choice words and slamming dishes around. The crashing stoneware made Green groan and glare at the kitchen.

"If you break a plate or mug I am making you buy two more to replace the one!" he warned.

There was an indignant squawk, and Blue poked his head into the dining area with a look of irritation and disgust.

"Vio deliberately broke that one plate and you didn't make him replace it!" he unnecessarily shouted before turning to the recently absent member. "And by the way Violet, fuck you!"

"Good morning to you too," Vio grumbled as the aggressor returned to his original task. _Prick._

Red started apologizing about Blue's behavior, but Vio barely heard what was being said while sitting down. He pulled out the piece of paper he translated the ritual on and mused over it before looking at a spell written on the other side needed to ground an unnatural being in another realm. _This will most definitely work,_ he hummed as a plate of pancakes was roughly shoved at him. They were surprisingly not too burnt, but he didn't want to feed Blue's ego by complimenting on his improved cooking skill. _Red is already doing more than enough praising for the whole group,_ he chuckled, watching Blue try to shrug off the energetic accolades he was receiving.

Vio caught Green looking at him curiously, and couldn't blame him. He did have an improved mood compared to roughly five hours earlier when they spoke. The fact that he was now chuckling and eating Blue's cooking was probably rather surprising.

"So I guess our chat last night helped you?" Green queried.

Vio nodded calmly and hummed. "I figured it out."

"What did you figure out?" Red asked.

"Probably how to make our lives worse," Blue growled.

"No, that would be so much easier," Vio smoothly retorted.

Green sat up in interest. "I'm curious as to what you figured out. You seemed to be rather pessimistic and far from anything during the night."

"After I returned to my room," Vio smirked, waving the piece of paper in front of his own face. "I went to open that book back up and by some odd miracle it opened to a page on summoning beings from the dark into the light. I can get him back."

"Who would we know that would need that, and why?" Blue grumbled, more focused on his food.

"I still have to look over translations and modify it for the situation, but I can get Shadow back," Vio announced, pretending to not notice the morning's cook choke on his food in response.  
  


The knock on Vio's bedroom door was rather late, and unexpected. He set the cup of mead he was nursing to the side of the papers and responded to a more persistent set of knocks that followed.

"Yes, I ate dinner, and I'm fine," he gruffed.

"I don't care. Let me in," the guest stated flatly.

Vio quirked an eyebrow at the voice he least expected to be at his door after their fight weeks prior, and opened it to confirm that he wasn't hallucinating. With his lack of sleep he wouldn't have been surprised if it was an illusion, but was nevertheless greeted by Blue who had yet to change into bedclothes.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" the recluse smoothly asked.

"Just let me in, I want to talk," Blue snapped.

"Still testy as always I see, dear brother," Vio retorted as he let his guest in.

Blue scoffed and looked around at the stacks of books and papers taking up the majority of the room's space. "If I knew that I was to be the brother to a slob, I would have been not so agreeable to it."

"If I remember correctly," Vio countered, "You were the one who brought up the idea, I just made you regret speaking before thinking. But, if you are here to visit me, then I am obviously not doing a good job."

He walked towards his desk and offered the chair to Blue while grabbing his cup. He went to sit on his bed until he realized that it was full of books and papers with research notes that were imperative to his plan. He briefly debated on chasing out his guest since he was on limited time, but decided after a small drink of the fermented sweet beverage that one hour of relaxing wasn't a bad thing. He sighed and sat on the floor with a bedpost supporting his back.

"So," Vio started after another sip, "What do you need to talk about?"

Blue tilted his head, briefly staring at his cup in curiosity. "You look like shit."

Vio lightly huffed and touched the bruise on his jaw. "Thanks. Part of it is your doing, so one could say my state is partly your masterpiece."

"What I did is minuscule to your state," Blue rebutted. "One small incident is nothing compared to the year or so of you hiding away and becoming-" he paused and threw an arm around to show the room before pointing at the host, "-Becoming this. You can't tell me that this is your same organized chaos from the barracks before this house was built for us. Red has been terrified for your well being and won't tell me why. Something does tell me it has to do with your little announcement at breakfast."

Vio gave Blue a sideways glance while taking a larger than usual drink. "You came to express your disapproval then?"

Blue leaned back and sighed. "Not exactly. I just want to know, after all we dealt with on our adventure that he was behind, why do you want to bring him back? It almost seems like you are asking to be killed, considering how we found you above a lava filled crater in Death Mountain."

"Caldera."

"Excuse me?"

Vio took another drink. "It is not a crater, it is a caldera. Craters are more circular from an outward explosion, a caldera, like the one housing a lake of lava in Death Mountain, is uneven from the ground becoming unstable from the magma beneath and collapsing on itself. The Fire Temple is on a type of bedrock that is sturdier than the rest of the ground, which is why it stands above everything else in the area. Honestly by now I would have expected it to collapse into the caldera too, which makes me think ancient magic is at play. And to answer your question, I want to break the cycle."

He suppressed a smirk at Blue's baffled expression. "Cycle?" he asked.

Vio nodded, and took another drink, furrowing his brow at the sight of the cup being almost empty. "Yes, cycle. For some reason the last few heroes have all died or met an unfortunate kismet during their adventures, especially during their battle with the evil that resurfaces time and time again. Kismet is fate, brother, and no I won't speak simpler for you after hearing you properly use 'miniscule' so don't try and argue. 

"Before we moved in here, Zelda pulled me aside and spoke with me. Apparently she had a talk with Shadow about how he was technically a hero like us, just misguided. She believes that is why he impersonated me to help you three and sacrificed himself to ensure Vaati's foundering to us. I perceive that she has a point after actually reflecting my time around him in the past. While most who know of the supposed curse on heroes think it is broken, I have a feeling it wasn't, because it chose the one who didn't feel that he deserved the title. I want him to have a second chance Blue, whether it involves us or not. If he uses it for misdeeds then the retribution can be put on me."

Vio watched Blue for a reaction, and grew impatient at the blank look that he was met with.

"Okay," he sighed, "Where did I lose you?"

Blue shook his head. "I mostly understood it."

"Then what is the malfunction?"

He drank the last of his mead as Blue ran a hand down his face. "The whole cycle thing."

"Yes?"

"Are you saying we are not the only ones? There were other heroes, but they weren't successful? Is that why the land is so fucked up and dangerous?"

He cheerlessly set his cup down and let out a coarse chuckle. "Evil was sealed away, but apparently that is not enough to keep it away and a price had to be paid. The one known as the Hero of Men fell to the evil in his time, records that explained how are nowhere to be found. All we know is that era's Zelda sealed the evil away. The hero of Minish didn't reach his Zelda in time before her life force was drained from her. Apparently he couldn't take the grief and ended himself before Vaati- yes, the same Vaati we fought- could touch him. A Minish sorcerer revived Zelda who sealed Vaati in the fallen hero's blade; the hero was too far gone except for a piece of his spirit that they linked to the four elements that made the then-recently reforged Picori Blade that was then renamed the Four Sword."

"So then was our era?" Blue inquired. 

Vio chuckled. "Surprisingly, no. There was another hero who wielded the Four Sword before us. Records show that Vaati broke free and took the Zelda of that era to marry her for some odd reason, and three fairies descended to the distraught hero and instructed him to pull the sword that they were speaking in front of which was, as you probably already guessed, the Four Sword. They imparted some of their magic to make duplicates of him and he went after Vaati. 

"What nobody expected was the hero having part of himself in three magically formed clones caused him to descend into insanity. He disappeared without a trace, except for the abandoned and whole Four Sword that a traveler found several years later. Vaati managed to gain control of Hyrule and corrupted the land, and the then Queen Zelda bided her time. The traveler knew someone who was a part of an underground rebellion run by the queen and contacted them. Once she had the blade in her hand, she used her magic that she secretly practiced and sealed him away. This time though, she also employed the magic of six mages and sorcerers to make the seal stronger; the six maidens we know of now are the descendants of the people who helped the queen. They caught Vaati by surprise and sealed him away, placing the sword on a pedestal they enchanted with the bulk of the seal and built a sanctum around it- the present day Four Sword Sanctuary."

Vio took a deep breath and watched his companion process the impromptu history lesson he just gave. The rich blue eyes shone with understanding, and he gave Blue some extra time to piece it together with what he said before.

"So some people think that because the four of us made it through mostly unscathed that we broke the curse," Blue summarized. "You and Princess Zelda, on the other hand, believe that there were technically five heroes all along and that fifth one was Shadow, who met his end at the Tower of Winds. Which means the curse continues."

Vio nodded. "We both have evidence that strongly points towards that conclusion," he confirmed. "I want to basically say fuck you to this curse and bring back the fifth hero."

They both sat in silence, and Vio watched Blue fail to stifle a yawn. He realized that he should be tired too, but his body gave no indication of wanting to rest. It was a good thing for his preparations for the ritual at least, especially after this small distraction.

Blue stood up and offered a hand to help Vio up. "I should probably go to sleep before Red worries about where I am," he yawned.

Vio nodded in understanding. "So you two are sharing a bed."

Blue's face flushed with embarrassment and he stomped towards the door. "Whatever. At least I have the answer to my question of why you are doing this. It's because you are fucking crazy. The moment something goes wrong I am kicking your ass."

Vio let a smirk slide on his face as his brother left. "That better be a promise," he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the first chapter!  
> Vio explaining the cycle's cursed history while drinking mead is a literal homage to how I came up with this slightly tweaked universe, after a little too much (apple) mead. Basically, this is not on any timeline because of the failure during the era of the Hero of Men, and the bad luck stayed with the hero's spirit. As a result, no major events relating to other games such as Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess (games linked to the Four Swords games according to Nintendo's official timeline) happened. Think of the downfall timeline, but with no Master Sword. There will be a few things that usually aren't in this specific era that will appear because creative liberty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Player 5: Press START to join

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood.

_What is this? Where am I?_ _This isn't right. I shouldn't be feeling anything. I broke the mirror, I am not back in the Dark World, I ain't supposed to exist anymore! What is happening to me?!_

Shadow tried to open his eyes, feeling the aether around him start to swirl. Sensations hit him all at once- the feel of air rushing around his arms, dancing through his hair and around his outstretched fingers. The chill associated with the air. Echoing sounds pounding against his eardrums. The burning in his lungs as he took a breath for the first time in who knows how long. The pressure of his hands and knees against solid ground. Focusing on a singular thing knocking the newfound breath out of him again as he briefly forgot how to breathe.

And the pain.

There was so much pain.

He wanted the pain to stop.

Panic set in as he took another breath-  _ Pain means I've been summoned why have I been summoned I need to get out of here before- _

"Shadow."

_ That voice. I recognize it, but can't remember who or why. Can't think about it, they might mean more pain I have to move... _

_ Why can't I move? Oh fuck oh fuck I need to fight get up run anything before I find out what they want. I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired of being a pawn I need to move  _ **_now_ ** _. _

"Relax, there's no need to struggle," the voice softly reassured, grabbing hold of his upper arm. "You will end up hurting one of us or both, most likely yourself with how you haven't exactly been present in this world for over a year."

Shadow tried pulling against the hand holding him, but quickly slumped over in exhaustion. He managed to open his eyes barely at the encouragement of the voice, his eyes fluttering and struggling to focus for a moment before his limited view came into clarity. Wherever he was it was dark, and he found himself staring at dirt with his head cradled in a hand supported by a lap. The air smelled richly of a forest, which meant that he wasn't in some room being dragged through another mirror to do someone's evil bidding.

_ It is not a dungeon, but that doesn't answer where I am. And what do they mean by not present in this world for over a year? _

In his peripheral he saw another hand come towards his head and flinched, expecting a blow for not being able to open his eyes fully or harbor the strength to lift his head. When the strike didn't occur, he opened one eye warily to see that the hand paused mid air, as if hesitating. He watched as it moved towards him at a much slower pace and resisted the urge to flinch again as the fingers began to comb through his hair. His muscles gradually relaxed with each pass of the fingers, letting him lay there as the voice spoke reassuringly. The voice was nearly silent, making Shadow wonder if the owner of the voice was trying to reassure themself more than him.

He let out a whine in protest when the hand pulled away abruptly and the body belonging to the voice jerked at the sound of footsteps through brush. They shifted as the being turned, and Shadow found his curiosity giving him strength to pick up his head and look at the person holding him. His eyes opened wide in shock as memories flooded him, the emotions making his head spin at a nauseating pace. Their head was turned but he instantly knew who the face belonged to, even in the near pitch black dark of their surroundings. The hair was paler and longer, but the stern set to the jaw and furrowed brows were the same as he last remembered. The thoughts started whirling in his mind at a quicksilver pace and made the world around him briefly feel slower.

_ Why is he here? Over a year? How did he bring me back? What would the other three think? Oh forget Red, he probably wouldn't care one way or the other, but surely those other two wouldn't be willing to accept my return. Well maybe Green, considering what he said after I shattered the mirror, but not Blue. Man fuck that guy, he's a huge ass. _

"Vio it has been a few hours, is everything alright?" an authoritative voice queried.  _ Green _ , Shadow reminded himself.

Shadow felt a shift as Vio let out a huff. "I told you that it would take a while during and after the ritual, considering I need to regain the energy to move him once the residual magic dissipates. The same residual magic I warned you guys to avoid because I don't know what it would do to one that didn't give a blood offering."

"Why must you say it so calmly like it's an everyday occurrence like eating?" a gruff voice belted out. "'Hey Violet what's up?' 'Oh nothing much, just draining my blood for a questionable spell.' You sound like a fucking nut."

Another huff, but more audible jerked through Vio and shook Shadow's aching body. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with magic, Blue. Why are you here?"

"To make sure he doesn't pull any funny shit and kill you!" Blue retorted.

"Stupid prick," Vio grumbled under his breath. "Does he look like he can do anything? At least tell me Red followed the instruction of staying the hell away!"

"Sorry Vio!" an unnaturally cheery voice rang through the air. "Hi Shadow! It's great to see you!"

Vio growled as he set Shadow's upper body on the ground before standing up to face the three interlopers. Shadow watched as blood ran liberally down Vio's right arm that he raised to point at his teammates. He shuddered at the cold look in the lavender eyes, knowing that the onlookers he was losing his patience over were uncomfortable at the gaze.

"Go. If we are not through the door at dawn then you can come looking. Not a blink before, or so help me."

Unintelligible protests and a vulgar comment answered Vio, who continued standing rigidly until the trio left. He let out a ragged sigh and kneeled down next to Shadow roughly. Shadow managed to raise himself onto one elbow, and pointed dumbly at Vio's right arm.

"U're blee-ng," he slurred.  _ Oh look at me failing to speak like I'm some invalid. Nice. _

"It's nothing," Vio smirked while glancing down at him, "I just cut a little too deep with the dagger is all."

_ That's not nothing, _ Shadow mused to himself as he felt his arm's strength faltering. He wanted to complain when he was caught by Vio, his face resting against the bloody arm, but lost any energy he had from what he managed to say while trying to sit up. Apologies were murmured by Vio, who used the hem of his shirt to clean Shadow's face before resting him on an outstretched leg. He raised a hand towards Shadow, then hesitated.

"Can I touch you without you panicking?" He asked.

Shadow nodded, and then relaxed as fingers weaved through his hair again. He let out a blissful sigh that was answered by a short chuckle and melted into the hand keeping him steady, closing his eyes. The silence and repetitive strokes along his scalp pulled him into a partial sleep and made him realize that under the initial pain he was exhausted. He couldn't imagine how tired his quiet companion was, and was uncertain how to express his concern. The hand on his head slowly pulled away, causing him to groggily open his eyes in curiosity.

"So…" Vio broke the silence, "Do you come here often?"

Shadow glanced at him quizzically, meeting an unapologetic and amused expression. "A 'err-ble joke," he slurred, grinning at the sudden laugh he received.

"I had to try okay?" Vio began stroking Shadow's hair again, looking at their surroundings. "We are stuck here a little longer because the residual magic hasn't dissipated enough for us to move without something going odd. Longer than it would have been because you subconsciously panicked and briefly conjured a magical shield around yourself. Thankfully it isn't strong enough to make my eardrums rattle anymore, that was getting to be a little much.

"The original ritual didn't have any warnings against any repercussions," he continued, looking Shadow in the eye, "But the binding spell I combined with it to keep you somewhat comfortable in this world did. The original spell said to wait for the residual magic to settle or else it could cause the caster and recipient to suffer for the rest of their existence, no matter the realm they are in." He shuddered, his tone turning dark. "I wouldn't want to be among the ones who figured that out first hand."

Shadow gave Vio an appalled glare.

_ What. The fuck.  _

"That...probably is a little too much to talk about when you don't have the energy to reply huh?" Vio stumbled over his words. "How about I save that for another time since it looks like you want to make remarks or argue. Instead, I'll tell you what we have been up to since that day. I think you'll be happy to know that we aren't living in the castle barracks, I know I am."

Shadow closed his eyes, listening to Vio prattle on about how the four were still trying to adjust to life; they ended up getting a house built outside of the castle walls near the forest that they were currently in, and they were all trying to make unique lives for themselves. He was surprised to hear that returning the Four Sword only reunited them briefly before they split without warning, but felt like it was brushed off dismissively. He wanted to ask why Vio's voice sounded rough and strained, but knew he wouldn't have the strength to form the words. He drifted off to sleep after a while, and failed to fully wake when Vio picked him up and began walking through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, look who is here! Happily ever after now, you may ask. I giggle at that suggestion. These guys will all deal with a bunch of triumphs and trials in this fic while learning what living is. So buckle up my dudes. It does start tame, but there will be a part that gets really ugly, and that is all I will say right now.  
> It is odd that my Spotify decided to play "Waiting For Love" by Avicii while I worked on posting this. Don't mind me as I wait until the song is done before hitting the post button...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one joins the household, another takes their leave. And there is apparently a therapist amongst them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings include food crimes, and... I guess that's all. I thought there was something else but apparently I am wrong.   
> Well, carry on.

Red hummed, eagerly eating the eggs on his plate. He glanced up to see that the two others at breakfast weren't as lively. Blue held a sour look on his face, while Green seemed to be in deep thought. He couldn't blame their demeanors, the night before entailed a sudden shouting match between Vio and Shadow that woke them all from their sleep. He couldn't tell exactly what they were fighting about, but he knew that if he let Blue interrupt them it would have escalated it beyond repair. He took it partially as a good sign; it had been six days since Vio brought Shadow back, and before the previous day he didn't have the strength to say more than short sentences. The optimistic part of his brain called it a win, but the rest of it questioned if it meant the end of peace. 

It was rather odd, he mused. As they deviated from each other more he noticed that if Vio was provoked to showing strong emotions he would act irrationally; apparently he was also destined to be the tallest. Blue was susceptible to anxiety attacks and tried keeping muscle tone, although his body seemed to not agree as much. Green was the shortest, and constantly complained about it along with decisions made without his knowledge. Red didn't feel too different, but was told that his hair was gradually darkening and he had a knack for giving a listening ear to the others when needed. Green was the only one still actively pursuing the life of a knight, but was only assigned to castle duty occasionally. He was also the only one to consider the captain of the guard his father, while the other three just held a high amount of respect for the man.

"Looks like you managed to get some rest," Green stated.

Red looked at his plate of food before quickly replying. "I got a decent wink."

_ Lies,  _ his thoughts accused,  _ You stayed up until you knew Blue was asleep and stayed awake longer to make sure he wasn't going to strangle the two in the neighboring bedroom. _

"Good," Green stood up and went to the kitchen, returning with two plates of food that looked like everything was piled on in irritation. "That means you can deal with their nonsense, maybe tell them to limit fights to the daytime maybe?"

"I will gladly beat the suggestion into both of them."

" _ No Blue." _

Red nodded at Green and took the plates before heading towards the hallway leading to their rooms. 

The house's layout, in his opinion, was interesting. The rooms were along the north and west of their house, the hallway separating them from the entryway and common room that occupied the east. The only access to the hallway was from the dining area and kitchen that occupied the south wall of the house. His own room was the first one encountered at the southwest corner. Green's was next to his and shared the northwest corner with Blue's room. Vio's room, currently shared with Shadow, presided in the northeast corner. Across the hallway from it was a vacant room; they agreed it could house Vio's constantly growing collection of books, but he had yet to put them on the shelves. For now it sat empty as the books took up three-fourths of Vio's room. With Shadow's arrival the barely used bed was cleared of books that were now stacked along the wall and into the doorway of the bedroom. As a result, the door couldn't be closed and the previous night's argument was amplified into and down the hallway. 

Red rounded the corner and heard quiet talking, letting him know that they were awake. As he walked closer he could clearly hear Shadow's hurt tone and Vio's resigned rumble.

"We are really discussing this again," Vio sighed, "It's like you think what I'll say will change."

"Because I can't trust that it is as simple as you're making it seem," Shadow snapped, "You betrayed me. I probably wouldn't have cared if you didn't act like the time we spent meant something to you too!"

"It did mean something!" Vio retorted, "If it didn't then I wouldn't have spent almost a year and a half feeling like a part of myself was gone!"

Red slightly stepped back.  _ Are they talking about when we were separated and Vio was at Death Mountain with Shadow? Seems like they were closer than any of us assumed despite Vio's ruse. Should I even be listening to this right now, it seems personal to just them. _

"I call bullshit," Shadow hissed.

There was a screech of wood sliding before clattering, which Red assumed was one of them-most likely Vio-standing abruptly and carelessly from the chair in the bedroom, causing it to fall.

"If that is the case," Vio's voice rose in volume and sounded strained, "Tell me why the fuck I stole books on dark magic from the banned archives of the Royal Library-"

_ He stole what? _

"-Poured over the texts every hour of every day for several months, forgetting to eat and sleep, isolating from people I knew for certain gave a damn about me,  _ fighting _ with said people, considering if existence was even worth it, and almost bleeding out in a fucking forest clearing in an effort to bring you back. Tell me Shadow, why would I do any of that goddess damned shit if I didn't fucking care about you."

Red held his breath as a tense silence fell. His hands felt sweaty under the plates of food, and he knew it wasn't from the warmth of the cooked meals.

There was a small huff. "I think the answer is simple," Shadow stated coolly, "You feel that you haven't emotionally torn me to pieces enough."

"Are you-" Vio shouted, and then cleared his throat in response to his voice cracking. "You know what, I am not doing this right now. I am not doing this at all today because you are obviously not going to listen."

Footsteps started to head into the hallway, and Red panicked as a glowering Vio left the bedroom and came face to face with him. The anger gave way to confusion, and then annoyance, his ears pinned against his head the whole time in barely withheld emotion.

"Red, what are you-"

"Was someone out there this whole time? Great," Shadow growled from the room.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I was just bringing breakfast but you were talking and I didn't want to interrupt and I, I…"

Vio set his hands on Red's shoulders, ignoring the protests of not knowing what was happening coming from Shadow. The pent up rage left his body and he took on an ashamed slouch.

"You heard everything didn't you?" Vio asked tiredly.

Red looked away, embarrassed. He glanced back long enough to see Shadow stumble to the doorway, shooting him a well deserved glare.

"I thought you said they gave you privacy," Shadow sneered. Vio rolled his eyes, his frustration visually rebuilding in front of Red. He immediately regretted telling Green he would deliver food.

"They usually do," Vio replied, "But apparently I was either late to breakfast for  _ reasons _ ," he gave Red a warning look while emphasizing the last word, "Or we caused enough of a disturbance last night to piss them off. Considering the state of the plates he's holding, I would say it's the latter."

Red shrugged. "I think they're being dramatic about it."

The remark earned him a snort from Shadow and a heavy sigh from Vio who began silently helping Shadow back into the room, slightly relaxing his body language. Red sheepishly followed behind as the two sat on the bed before accepting the plates from him. He went to leave the room until Vio let out a sharp wordless bark and pointed at the toppled chair.  _ I guess I'm not getting out of my mistake that easy,  _ Red mentally lamented as he righted the chair and sat down.

They sat in silence as the quarrelers ate their meals, glancing amongst each other. When Vio was halfway finished he straightened his posture and attempted eye contact with Red.

"What exactly did you hear?" He sternly asked.

Red avoided eye contact with the interrogator. "Something about Shadow feeling betrayed and you not feeling the same way he did back then, you listing off reasons why you do feel that way. Snide remarks, something about stealing-"

"Is that what you are hung up on?!" Shadow laughed, "Out of everythin-mph!"

Vio threw a hand over Shadow's mouth at his outburst, and looked over at Red. "Anything else?"

Red fidgeted with his hands. "That's basically it."

Vio huffed, releasing his hold on Shadow.

"You can leave," Vio ordered, "And say nothing of the conversation you heard."

Red suddenly had an idea and knew to act on it with little thought. "I have questions though," he protested.

Vio cursed under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Absolutely not."

"I think he should, depending on the questions," Shadow piped up.

Vio glared at him. "You are only saying that to spite me."

"No, I'm genuinely curious." 

"That was the most sarcastic-laden comment you've made all morning!"

Red audibly cleared his throat to return the attention to him. "You don't have to answer them, but I do want to ask them. Is that okay?"

Silent glances were exchanged, ending with a smirk and a facepalm. "Okay Red, what?" Vio growled.

"We were separated for three months, and you spent another month on Shadow's side after you 'killed' Green," Red began, hoping there wouldn't be commentary or arguments to interrupt him, "I do know that what I just heard involved talking about the question of shared feelings. Were you guys closer than friends during that time? Like, romantic partners?"

He was met with silence, partnered with stony gazes from a pair of crimson eyes and lavender eyes.  _ Maybe that was too big of a question to start out with,  _ he wondered,  _ They're going to either kill me or kick me out of the room. _

He nervously began to get up from the chair, expecting to leave in awkward silence.

"Yes, we were," Vio muttered.

Red nodded, and sat back down. "How you are with each other in a relationship is not my business, so I'll move on to my next question. What happened that resulted in you, Shadow, preparing to drop Vio into an active volcano when the others and I arrived?"

"He decided to be a traitorous bastard is what!" Shadow spat. He bared his teeth at Vio who shrugged.

"Not wrong," Vio affirmed, "But very vague."

"Oh?" Red urged, leaning forward.

Vio sighed. "I waited until the middle of the night when our shared quarters were at their darkest and went to break the mirror. I figured that it would weaken Vaati and Ganon enough to defeat them, and I would figure out how to help Shadow afterwards. What I didn't know until I was caught red handed was that it would basically kill Vaati along with Shadow. Not all of the apologies in the world would lessen that."

Shadow scoffed, and threw himself backwards into the bed to try and literally kick Vio out of it, who glared at him and held his spot at the foot of the bed. Red cringed as the plates of half eaten food crashed to the floor in the struggle.

"But, Shadow came back," Red queried, "So was your life truly bound to the mirror?"

"You say that like I came back through normal means," he rolled his eyes. "Do you realize what Vio had to-"

"Wait a minute! You just wait a damned minute!"

Shadow glared at Vio for his outburst. "Excuse me? I am not wrong."

"Not you," Vio glanced at Shadow with an apologetic look. He stood and walked towards Red. "You. We have talked about you psychoanalyzing me whenever I piss off the two jackasses among other things."

Red leaned back in the chair.  _ Oops. He caught on.  _ "Would it make you feel better if I say it wasn't intentional?"

"I refuse to believe it," Vio hissed, "This is not the first time you tried to feign ignorance. You better have a really convincing conclusion from this bullshit session or else I am physically throwing you out of this room."

_ Here goes nothing,  _ Red sighed as he stood up and approached a seething Vio. Red was the second tallest out of the four; although only an inch taller, Vio seemed to tower over him in renewed anger. He knew the recluse was stronger than he appeared and could easily act on his threat.

"I could have easily chosen to never forgive you."

Vio scoffed, and stepped back to sit on the bed again. His posture relaxed, but he gave a skeptical look with an ear flicked halfway down. Red knew what message his body language was conveying- he was willing to listen, but still was ready to throw him out on a whim. He returned to the chair, arms crossing his chest.

"For what?" Vio inquired.

"For your betrayal."

"He didn't betray you!" Shadow accused.

"Oh Shady boy," Red chuckled, his grin widening at Shadow who bristled at the nickname, "What do you think happened when Vio joined you in your little plan of conquest?"

"He has a good point  _ Shady _ ," Vio snickered before giving the self appointed therapist a sideways glance. "Why did you forgive me Red? It was distressing for you while the other two looked like they expected it."

_ He took the bait like I wanted. Thank Hylia.  _ "Because you are someone I want to be around, whether our past was good or bad."

"He is deceitful! He could stab you in the back again! And don't you dare call me Shady."

Red shrugged. "The thing is I know that it is always a chance. But I have faith that a renewed friendship with him will not result in another betrayal. It still bothers me to think about at times, but then I remember that we are always working to better ourselves and find out who we are. It involves lots of trial and error, and the only answer to if the errors result in another failed friendship hinges on if we take past consequences with dignity."

The two on the bed sat in silence, and Red took that as his cue to leave. He rose from the chair and glanced over his shoulder as he reached the door.

"I think it is safe to leave you two to straighten your messes, including that food on the floor," he pointed at the greasy disaster next to the bed. "Before I forget, I was asked to tell you guys to not fight when everyone is sleeping. If you need an ear or mediator just call for me."

He walked out the door and closed it as far as he could, murmuring creeping through the air. He wasn't sure if he got through to them, but he knew that he got them to think. He held his head high, walking to the common area where his partner and their self-declared leader sat waiting.

Blue swiftly stood up at the sight of Red. "What took you so long? I was ready to go in there and kill them both if something happened to you!"

Red smirked. Blue gradually maintained his temper towards Red's mannerisms and replaced it with protectiveness over the previous year; during that time they had developed a deeper bond with each other too. He thought back to the current state of Vio and Shadow's relationship and made a quick prayer to the goddesses that his and Blue's never deteriorated like that.

"I walked in there to the start of another fight," Red explained, "I decided to sit down and talk with them about it until I felt that they wouldn't be back at each other's throats the moment I left."

Green tilted his head. "I sure hope so. What is it that they have been fighting about anyways?"

Red smirked. "Sorry, can't tell you. They told me in private and it will stay that way until they decide otherwise."

Green shrugged. "Well, they are going to be your guys' problem for the next week. I am leaving this afternoon to work a castle shift."

"More like you are leaving to be a pampered pet to nobles," Blue scoffed. Red tried to muffle a snicker with his hand.

"I am dying of laughter at your joke," Green deadpanned. "You guys know the drill. Don't burn the house down, eat food, don't drink all the alcohol in one night, blah, blah."

Red straightened and mock saluted. "Yes sir!" He barked before crumbling into a fit of giggles. Blue patted his back as he chuckled, and Green gave them a suspicious glare.

"Right," he drawled out. "If all you two are going to do is make a joke of it, I am going to go pack."

He turned and stomped into the hallway as Red and Blue looked at each other, both struggling to refrain from laughing.

"Why must he treat us like children?" Blue asked, sitting on the couch. He held out his left arm, which Red happily flopped into.

"I don't know, it is a change in the recent weeks that I'm not keen on," he replied, weaving their fingers together and squeezing. "I am looking forward to the week of peace though."

"Are you sure we won't have a week of damage control with the other two?" Blue worried.

"WHO THE FUCK PUT FOOD IN MY BED! IT IS GREASY AND DISGUSTING!" Green bellowed from his room, causing Blue to jump and Red to fall to the floor. They could hear boisterous laughter through the walls, and Red laughed also.

"Nope, they will be just fine," he grinned at his partner.

**_Moments earlier_ **

Shadow shook his head as Red left, and looked over at Vio.

"Is he always like that?" He asked.

Vio shrugged. "I've only noticed it in the last handful of months. It threw me off when I first realized he could be both highly emotional and rational, and I decided to just write him off as an enigma."

Shadow tilted his head, and watched as Vio carefully stepped over the food as he got off the bed. He knelt to gather it together, face contorted with disgust when he touched the food with his hands.

"I hate the days Green cooks," he complained, "He uses too much grease and overcooks everything he touches. He says it makes the pans easier to wash, when in reality it is the opposite. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Blue's undercooked and burnt food both excel in quality and taste over this swine fodder any day."

Shadow nodded. "It was very bland. I've had cooking from many a Hinox that held a gourmet flavor compared to that."

Vio lightly smiled. "Those were the days huh. That and all the mead, ale, and grog we could handle." He stood up with the plates stacked together, the top one holding the horrendous leftovers.

Shadow looked at him with surprise at the casual reminiscence, which Vio returned with a wink.

"I guess I better deal with this," he gestured at the contents of his hands. "Do you want me to return after I dispose of this waste, or should I go elsewhere for the day?"

"I'd prefer if you returned," Shadow murmured.

Vio nodded. "In that case, I am going to take a very short trip with this and worry about taking the plates to the kitchen later."

Shadow gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

He felt a chill when a long-forgotten smirk stretched across Vio's face. Whatever he was planning was downright devious.

"I have an idea to teach Green not to cook with so much grease. That bastard will end up having to use barracks-provided bedding when he leaves for the castle today," he cackled as he walked out of the room.

Shadow sat there with a stunned expression. If he was being honest, it scared him, especially when Vio swiftly returned with both plates empty. The smirk had evolved into a malicious toothy grin.

"You are evil, you know that right?" Shadow accused, wearing a grin of his own.

"You know you love it, even when you're mad at me. Now make room so that we can both relax and wait for the fireworks."

Shadow straightened himself in the bed for Vio to lay next to him, and wasn't surprised when it didn't take long for the yelling down the hall to begin. He felt like their shameless laughter was rather therapeutic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a new normal, even if it is for only a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Friday, another update! I have read the couple comments DotD has gotten, and I want to thank y'all for commenting, and for those who have been reading so far. I kinda had a brief panic and wasn't sure if replying "thank you" to the comments was enough! The fact that other people are liking this so far makes me feel happy.  
> (If only the plot was always happy, but that ain't here yet.)  
> Without further ado, here's the next part!

The week was going peacefully, much to Blue's surprise. 

After Green left for the castle the four of them fell into an easy rhythmic routine. There had been no more fights between Vio and Shadow, except for the third morning they failed to keep a petty squabble quiet enough for him and Red to sleep. 

Apparently Shadow figured out the spare room was for the mountains of books that crowded the bedroom and tried motivating Vio to start putting them up. " _ There's no way you're currently reading every single one of them,"  _ they heard him nag. Blue was able to pretend nothing was going on until Vio agreed to move some of them, but not the way Shadow expected. When Red went to intervene at the first shouts, Blue followed behind and lost his composure at the sight of Shadow on the bed entombed by books as the literary undertaker stood by with a mischievous grin. Vio moved some of the books all right, he just had to wait for Shadow to fall asleep before executing the plan. In the end, Red convinced Vio that the books trapping Shadow were going onto the shelves where they belonged and volunteered Blue to help carry them across the hall since Vio's arm was still healing from the blood offering. That took an hour coupled with verbal jabs from the newest resident.

The rest of the day followed like the two prior- he and Red cooked breakfast, Vio would stumble in half asleep and bring some to Shadow, and then he would disappear until lunch, giving Blue and Red time alone together. Lunch ran the same as breakfast, and they would be basically alone again until dinner. The first night Vio conversed with them until dark, the second night he was quiet and returned to his room promptly with a plate in hand. This night was another quiet one, which Blue didn't mind.

The next day got shuffled about at lunch with Shadow's presence, who was constantly putting his feet on the table much to Blue's annoyance. Vio kept chastising him and they finally compromised, which ended up with his arm looped around Shadow's legs, whose feet were resting on Vio's shoulder. Vio was being rather patient, considering that Shadow kept tapping his face with sock adorned toes.

"It's a shame the week is half done," Vio nonchalantly mused, "I have been enjoying the 'lack of order' around here."

Blue scoffed. "Your 'organized chaos' makes more sense than his 'order,' it's like he wants to control us. The Four Sword had no control of us, what makes him think he can?"

"He tries to control you? And yet I was somehow the evil one!" Shadow snickered.

Vio smacked his shin. "We're not saying he's evil. He lately just has to feel like he is in charge and we begrudgingly comply. It isn't that Green tries to control us," he gave Blue a side eyed glare before continuing, "He feels like he needs to control what is around us for some kind of normalcy. It's almost like he wishes to return to before the Four Sword was first pulled. I also think he has resentment towards how it changed us to the point that our attempt to reform broke the pedestal in the Sanctuary."

Blue glared back at Vio. "Exactly. He resents us for wanting to be ourselves and preventing Link from continuing his mundane life!"

"It makes no sense," Red interjected. "Green is not Link."

Vio nodded. "He isn't, but he apparently retained the most memories and attachments Link had. Or at least it is the only reasoning I could think of, since I don't have many."

Blue huffed. "I know you have been hiding Vio, so you haven't heard about this. Green refers to himself as Link at the castle and in town. "

"Not that I want to be called Link, but talk about the audacity and lack of consideration for us," Vio shook his head.

"Exactly! See Red, I told you my little brother would agree."

"I hate to interrupt your shit talking about your esteemed leader," Shadow sat up, pulling his legs out of Vio's grip and placing his palms firmly on the table, "But  _ what the fuck  _ did I just hear about the Four Sword pedestal breaking?"

Vio rolled his eyes. "We reformed briefly, but when Link returned the blade it went to hell and the pedestal shattered, bringing us four back into existence."

"Permanently," Red stated.

"At least we hope," Blue sighed.

Shadow made a strangled squeak at their responses, and Blue briefly debated on laughing at the contorted face that accompanied the noise. He didn't understand the dark haired teenager's fear, and felt that it was unusual with how he typically listened to what Vio said without protest. There was much that happened between the two, considering the bond that he and Vio obviously had. Well, at least that was Blue's assumption since Vio was never predictable and Red wouldn't confirm or deny what their one fight was about. He watched as Vio glanced over at Shadow, poking his cheek with a smirk.

"What did I say to break you this time?" Vio asked, his smirk fading away quicker than it appeared when an answer wasn't immediately given.

Shadow opened his mouth, and shut it, repeating the motions three more times. Vio's face moved to concern, and Blue found himself becoming concerned too.

"Vi," Shadow whispered, "Didn't you once tell me that pedestal, that fucking piece of stone, was the only thing sealing Vaati and Ganon away?"

"Combined with the Four Sword, yes," Vio confirmed. Shadow fidgeted, and Vio jolted in realization, suddenly grabbing Shadow's lower jaw to ensure eye contact as he lowered his voice. "I know what is on your mind. You're thinking that with the blade removed and the pedestal shattered that they're running rampant. That is not true, because the maidens and Zelda were there when things went wrong and quickly conjured a magical seal to prevent their return. While they can't guarantee that they caught it before some darkness escaped, they are confident that it isn't enough to affect anything. Nothing will happen to us. I swear it upon the functionality of my dominant hand."

He let go of Shadow and rose from his seat to leave. He looked over at Red and Blue, nodding at them. Blue then looked over at Shadow who was slowly snapping out of the trance of panic he was previously in. He wasn't sure what just transpired but it obviously took their fifth member by surprise also. Shadow then stood roughly and left the dining area with haste. He looked at Red to gauge his expression and found him eating calmly.

"What the fuck just happened?" Blue questioned.

Red tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that the cocky asshole just became scared shitless and the snarky fuck just did, well, whatever that was!"

Red set down his fork and turned his full attention to Blue. "Are you talking about how Vio became protective when Shadow thought one of his worst fears was about to come to life?"

Blue shrugged his shoulders, earning a small laugh from Red. 

"Believe it or not," Red sighed, "It is possible for the bold to become frightened and the stoic to become emotional. Just like how the strong can become weak and the cowardly find the strength to stand against their fears. Remind you of anyone? It is a balance that isn't pre-determined, it can be from many combinations. That and we are all still learning how to be our own people; I wouldn't be surprised if Shadow is struggling to make such an adjustment also." 

Red grinned, taking the empty plates from the table and bringing them to the wash basin. As the sound of sloshing water met his ears, Blue leaned back and sighed. He was still trying to wrap his head around how Red became an empath and seemed to have an idea what was behind the emotions of the others. He sat there thinking about the conversation that quickly devolved and found himself analyzing the behavior between the other two members. How he was only realizing now there is something between the two baffled him.

"-And potentially go to the armory for discarded blades that we can melt down into bars and use in the forge," Red stepped back in the room drying his hands, and Blue suddenly realized he was ignoring what Red was saying to him this whole time. "Blue? Are you alright?"

He looked up at Red and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry," he sheepishly replied, "I guess I was so busy thinking about the book incident and what just happened between those two at lunch I didn't realize you were trying to discuss tomorrow's plans with me."

Red put his hands on his hips, one gripping the towel's corner in a fist. "What is between them is between them," he softly scolded, "In the same way you don't like Green prying about with the dynamics of our relationship. I have spontaneously decided you need out of the house for the afternoon and evening. Think you can pack some essentials for the two of us to trek in the woods while I prepare a small dinner of sandwiches? When I'm done I'll tell Vio that he and Shadow are on their own for food. Hopefully they will at least eat, but I doubt it."

Blue chuckled.  _ Leave it to Red to try and get him to clear his mind but worry about the others all the same. _

"Odds are they won't eat since Vio's accident with the cooking fire the first night Green was gone this time and the need for us to get more dried food."

"Which is waiting until tomorrow because we don't have the daylight to go to Castle Town today and you need some fresh air- and quiet," Red quickly added the last two words before Blue could comment. Blue raised and held his hands in surrender until Red reentered the kitchen and he turned on his heel to grab what they needed from the wardrobes holding their outerwear and basic travel packs.

~

_ "Air smells strange. Noise is loud. Loud not good. This clearing feels like it has calm I'm seeking, but open spaces are bad. Open is danger, but calm was here." _

Small feet padded around the clearing's edge, soft enough to not alert any other living beings in the vicinity as a refined nose sniffed from the low lying brambles. The owner of the feet and nose didn't know who they were or why they were here, but they did know they were looking for something.

_ "Where is calm?" _

~

Red hummed cheerfully, eating one of the sandwiches as Blue quietly walked next to him. He tilted his line of sight over to see that while Blue wasn't happy about just walking in the woods surrounding their home, he was at least relaxed compared to when they finished lunch. Still mulling over thoughts, but relaxed enough to not be clenching his jaw. 

Red didn't even have to ask what was bothering Blue either; it obviously involved the scrutiny that they received about their relationship when it was revealed a handful of months ago. Some of the comments they received were not the nicest, but Red let them slide off his back like water on a duck's feathers since he didn't care about the opinions of others concerning his happiness. Blue wasn't capable of doing that, and seeing the interactions between Vio and Shadow apparently made him think back to it. There was also the constant insecurity he seemed to carry and tried to hide from Red for some unknown reason.

"I thought we were saving those for dinner," Blue joked, taking the remaining piece of the sandwich Red had yet to eat out of his hand.

"Maybe walking works up an appetite for me," He countered, rolling his eyes as Blue ate the sandwich portion shamelessly.

"I hope you don't mind sharing," Blue snickered while elbowing Red. He aimed for his ribs, but accidentally lowered his arm, which caused him to jab into the soft flesh of the optimist's side right under the ribs. Red flinched into the elbow and caught both of Blue's wrists, giving him a pained but wry smirk. After a flash of fear in his eyes faded, Blue leaned back and looked down in apology.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be worrying about that?"

Blue made a noncommittal grunt and shrugged. Red sighed and let go of his wrists, realizing that the small scuffle might have been a little much for him despite being the initiator.

"Well damn, we were doing so well with you actually answering with words for a while there," Red groaned.

'I'm sorry to disappoint you with that,' Blue signed, looking away again. 

After their adventures Blue found himself easily overwhelmed and would lash out at anyone without warning. With Red's help, he learned that if he signed when upset, it redirected the urge to cause pain with his hands into communicating instead.

Red stopped walking, and sat on the side of the path against a tree. "Do you need to talk about it?" He asked. He wasn't surprised when Blue shook his head while signing 'no.'

"Will you at least come sit with me then?"

Red sighed in relief when Blue nodded and lowered himself next to him to relax. He rested his head on Blue's shoulder and cautiously wrapped his arms around his ribs. His whole body shifted as Blue let out a soft chuckle and weaved the fingers of one hand with his.

"You know that I am not disappointed in you right? You went far longer than any other time before you had to start signing. Actually, so long that I lost track!" 

Red closed his eyes as Blue pressed his cheek against his forehead in response. The fingers of his free hand drummed lazily on Red's arm, and they enjoyed the sounds of the birds and insects amongst the trees and bushes. Red felt himself dozing off, Blue's slowed and heavy breathing signaling that he was already asleep. He worried about how Blue was easily stressed, and also worried about how he would always attempt to hide it for the sake of his pride and image. 

It never did him any good, which was why Red ended up staying in Blue's room at night. It started out as an accident, Red was struggling to sleep and heard restless shuffling when he stood in the hallway. The sounds led him to Blue in a full-blown panic attack that he couldn't snap out of until Red got him to make eye contact and breathe. Since then he had only been able to sleep if he felt Red next to him.

He stirred as Blue jolted under him, and opened his eyes at frantic tapping and their intertwined fingers pulling apart.

'I'm not sure if I want to nap around here,' he signed, hands shaky.

Red looked at him, confused. "How come? We are close enough to the house that monsters shouldn't be nearby."

'No no no no no,' Blue frantically waved, 'It's not the monsters. Didn't Vio do that weird dark magic near here? I don't want to be near it.'

Red straightened in realization. Right, he is superstitious of magic. Despite what Blue said to Vio and Green that night, he was only there because Red was. Otherwise, he would have avoided it.

"I think it was near here, yes." He affirmed, "But it has been long enough where no residual effects should be around. We had rain a couple nights after that so the blood should be washed out of the dirt too."

Red pulled himself away from Blue and stood. "It should be safe. I can even show you."

Blue looked at him warily before rising off of the ground. Red stood there with a triumphant grin while Blue brushed the dirt off of his pants. He tried to hold back a laugh when he heard Blue grumble about having to already wash those pants despite them being cleaned the day before. He was recovering from this bout of stress faster than before too, but was expecting him to probably still sign for the rest of the evening. 

They rounded the corner the path took before breaking through the bushes to the clearing Blue mentioned. The feeling of the magic that was used that night was completely absent, and there was no sign of blood. Blue still didn't trust it, Red could tell by his tense posture. He stood at the edge cautiously as Red boldly walked to the center and stretched his arms out.

"See? Safe!" He called out, reaching a hand towards Blue.

'I'd rather not,' Blue declined. 'Can we just move on? I thought the purpose of our walk was for me to relax, and this is not making me feel relaxed at all.'

"Eh, can't blame me for trying," Red shrugged.

He was halfway back to Blue when a sound to his right stopped him in his tracks with a subtle concentration of magic. He made eye contact with Blue who had a hand on the hilt of the knife he brought on the walk. If it was a monster stalking them, there was nothing the little blade could do, but he was determined. After a moment of silence Red continued, slowly, across the clearing again and jumped with a squeak of shock as the mystery creature made its own. He bolted to Blue and wrapped his arms around the knife wielder's shoulders.

"It's not a monster, but it still scared the hell out of me!" He whispered.

That proclamation was enough for Blue to sheath the knife. 'Whatever it is doesn't sound like it belongs around here. And yes-' He interrupted Red before he could speak, 'Yes we can go and see what it is. Just remember that Green has been off lately and might have an issue with you having it around.'

"We have to at least see what it is first," Red agreed, "If anything it might be hurt and need healing. If that is the case we can hide it from him, or even have it rehabilitated and released before he is back."

'Less talk more discovering.'

Red guffawed as they slowly approached where they suspected the creature was. He wanted to make a joke but figured it wasn't the time to do so. They came upon the brambles where the rustling was. Whatever it was, it was tiny enough to hide amongst the low lying branches. He looked at Blue while kneeling down, and put his hand through the leaves at a reassuring nod. The creature was soft, and easy to catch. He opened his eyes in surprise when he pulled it out into the open and Blue gave a grunt in bafflement.

"Hello! You are neither a monster or a forest creature!"

~

The two tall beings that found them carried them a long way and tried giving them food they had no interest in. Most of the journey was in the woods, which they were mostly fine with. The light brown fur one- well, the fur was only on the head- carried them and talked to the yellow fur constantly. Yellow fur said nothing and would move their appendages about in the light brown fur's direction. Whoever these two were, they weren't what it was looking for, but they smelled faintly of calm. 

The longer they traveled, the darker it became. They started nodding off when a change in pace from light brown fur woke them. They briefly struggled and screamed, " _ Open space means danger!"  _ but weren't acknowledged. Instead they were brought to a strange giant wooden creation. As they entered an energy hit them, giving them resolve.

_ "Calm is here." _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does one do when they can't get a peaceful rest?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include childish dramatization of death.  
> I just realized that I failed to put any warnings (or notice of lack thereof) before the last chapter! If I ever do that again in the future y'all can most definitely yell at me in the comments, I will see it and correct my dumb.  
> Even if I say there are no warnings, if you find something that can qualify as one, don't be afraid to speak up.

Vio groaned and tried to roll onto his side. He sleepily realized it wouldn't work once he registered the weight draped across his ribs was one of Shadow's arms.  _ Right, he tends to sprawl,  _ he groaned to himself. He didn't remember falling asleep earlier in the night, he last recalled Red saying he and Blue would be gone for the evening and to feed themselves. When he relayed the message to a sour Shadow he was answered with a grumble and an arm pulling him onto the bed. The conversation at lunch was bothering him, and he was attempting to sleep it off.

Vio sighed heavily, causing Shadow to stir and tighten his hold. He found himself struggling to breathe at the constricting grip and tried to remove the arm.

"No, sleep," Shadow mumbled in protest.

"When I can breathe properly then maybe," Vio growled, peeling the arm away. "Why are you being so clingy? You were perfectly fine the last few nights."

He rolled his eyes as Shadow flopped over onto his chest dramatically to pin him again, red eyes clouded with drowsiness looking up at him. 

"Betrayal prevention."

"Excuse me?" Vio scoffed.

"Betrayal prevention."

"You do realize that I can't exactly do that, right? And I cowered out the one time I tried shattering the Dark Mirror."

Shadow yawned, and stretched his arms into Vio's face. "True, but you can still betray."

"How?"

"Eh, you'll find a way. Grow tired of me, decide to kill me in my sleep."

Vio grumbled, and pushed Shadow off of him. He was startled when Shadow rolled himself over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. He concluded the landing didn't go as planned since Shadow was on the floor groaning.

"And there's the betrayal," Shadow declared into the floorboards with an amused lilt.

"I didn't push you that hard," Vio huffed.  _ Just my luck, he is now wide awake. I am too tired for these theatrics,  _ he groaned to himself. "Get back on the bed you ostentatious bloke."

"Ooh, big words are my weakness! That insult killed me." Shadow then let out a strange strangled noise that Vio knew would potentially cause Red and Blue to question them in the morning if they were awake.

"No it didn't. Get up here."

"I can't. I am truly, genuinely, deceased. Not a breath in my lungs, and my blood is growing stagnant in my veins from the heart not pumping anymore. Gone from this world again, without a widow or child to carry on my shitty legacy. What a tragic fate that has befallen me."

Vio failed to hold back a mirthful laugh at the poetic lament of little meaning. "If you are, as you say, deceased-"

"Truly, genuinely, deceased mind you," Shadow corrected from his spot on the floor.

"-Then how in the hell are you talking to me? Corpses don't speak."

"Oh, dear Vi," Shadow crooned, "I am speaking to you as a ghost and plan to haunt you for the rest of your days."

Vio shrugged. "I'm pretty sure you already were before, so it is a meaningless threat."

"Ouch, I felt the love right then."

"Mhm, get up here so we can go back to sleep."

Shadow peeked over the edge of the bed, catching Vio's eye as he rolled onto his side with his back to his companion on the floor. Vio laid there, waiting for the mattress to shift, and started to grow impatient and less tired when it didn't happen.

"What's the matter? Fallen asleep before you can climb up here?" He queried, glancing over his shoulder at Shadow.

Shadow grinned and shook his head. "Just watching you."

Vio held back an irritated growl, not in the mood for games. "You can do that all you want in the morning. Better yet, you can do so if you get your ass in bed."

"Nah, it's so much more appealing from here, especially with your current temper. It is very adorable."

_ That's it. _

Vio sat up, grabbing the pillow from Shadow's side of the bed, and swung it with force. Shadow grunted and ducked before he could get hit a second time, flinching when the pillow was dropped on top of him instead.

"Go the fuck to sleep Shadow."

"Will you promise not to smother me with a pillow when I get back on the bed?"

Vio smirked, and stretched across the bed on his back. "You lost your chance. I hope the floor treats you kindly."

He heard an irritated huff, and let out a breathy chuckle in response before settling in to sleep.

  
  
  
  


He woke up still lying on his back hours later, and wasn't sure at first why. As his senses adjusted to being conscious he felt something light on his fingers. It tickled, and he pulled his hand away. The reprieve was only short lived as the tickling returned with what felt like multiple needles, tiny and sharp. He huffed, thinking that Shadow was messing with him; but suddenly snapped his eyes open in realization. Shadow was on the floor to his right, this was affecting his left hand. He took in a quick breath before looking at the hand, only to let out a confused stutter.

Playfully batting at and biting his fingers, was a small ball of fluff. Vio gently grabbed it and brought it closer to his face to get a better view in the dark. His lavender eyes were met with one blue and one green. The nose twitched, and he was greeted with a mew before his fingers were assaulted once more. He was woken by a small kitten.

"Did Red decide to bring home another stray this evening?" Vio whispered to himself. The kitten stopped chewing on his hand at the sound of his voice and mewed again, settling into his palm.

"Do you have a mother or siblings you snuck away from, little one?" he inquired. He was met with silence as the kitten nuzzled into his hand. There was a soft vibration from the tiny creature, which he assumed was it purring at a volume he couldn't hear.

Vio grinned. "As cute as you are, I think I should return you. You can come attack me in the morning after I get some actual sleep okay?"

He jolted as he was answered with a loud screeching noise from the tiny feline. He was amazed by the volume that came from it, and with the panicked jump the kitten made, it was just as surprised. He glanced down at Shadow to see if it woke him, and shook his head when he saw the other curled up on the floor fast asleep.  _ He could probably sleep through the apocalypse,  _ he mused.

"As much as you don't seem to like that idea, I do need to briefly set you down to get this imbecile back on the bed," he informed the kitten. 

He was met with a tilt of the head as he placed his tiny temporary ward on the desk. The kitten sat and watched intently as Vio knelt next to Shadow. He easily moved the pillow that wasn't near his sleeping form back onto the bed before pulling back the blanket. He grinned when he was met with a whine as he picked up Shadow and gingerly set him on the mattress before covering him with the blanket. Small stupid moments like earlier that night made Vio realize that his efforts were worth it in the end, not that he would tell Shadow up front. If he did, the shade would cause more mischief to the point of possibly going too far. He returned to the desk and scooped up the now sleepy kitten and lightly scratched its head.

"Now let's go return you to the others."

He quietly stepped into the hallway and looked into Blue's room since the door was open. The corner that usually housed the animals Red would bring home was empty except for a vacant cloth.  _ Strange, _ Vio thought as he continued his search. He checked Red's all-but-abandoned room next, it was void of animals too. The common area was just as empty.

Vio ended the fruitless search in the kitchen and lit a smaller lantern. He sat at the table and placed the kitten down in front of him, with the light he was able to get a better look at his unexpected companion. The kitten was a calico, and the colors seemed to evenly divide its face. The right ear was black along with the fur stopping above the green eye, the left ear and blue eye were graced with a red copper color. The muzzle and chin were white, and stopped above a bright pink nose. There was more white along the body than the other colors, followed by the copper. The only black he could see was around the right ear, a splotch on the left shoulder, and half of the tail. The other half was copper leading to the body while the black was towards the tip. He was intrigued to notice the kitten was a male and chuckled as he pounced at Vio's hair that messily draped over a shoulder onto the table.

"So there's a good chance you're an orphan huh?" he hummed, teasing the kitten with a lock of his own hair. "Maybe rejected because you are an unusual cat." 

He stood and picked up the kitten, looking at his teeth. "You are probably hungry if you don't have your mother, and it looks like you should be able to eat meat. Still, you are so tiny and young, and shouldn't be on your own. I'm not sure what we have that you would like but I can always go to the creek. The fish from there taste good, better than what one could get at the market in my opinion." 

Vio looked through the cabinets and frowned. Of course he was trying to find food on a night before a market run. He sighed and looked outside. It wasn't night anymore as he originally thought, a faint glow stretching from the east. So much for sleeping.

"Well my friend, we are going fishing," he declared, moving to the entryway with the lantern in one hand and the kitten in the other. He quickly found a pole and set it aside, searching for something to help him hold the kitten without using his hands. He grabbed a worn brown scarf and easily threw it around his neck loosely. When set on his left shoulder the kitten burrowed into his hair and let out a small squeak, and they left the house in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow requests therapy, commits food crimes, and meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include brief mentions of anxiety and mild violence.

Shadow stirred and woke, trying to hide from the light trickling through a crack in the curtains. He was laying on his right side, and was puzzled at how there was no source of warmth behind him. He sat up and looked around the room, surprised to find that Vio wasn't there; if he wasn't in bed in the mornings, he was usually at the desk. Granted, Shadow hadn't been back in the world of light long enough to know all of his bedmate's habits, but he knew the lack of boots by the bedroom door was abnormal. 

He sat there in puzzlement longer and then groaned in frustration when he remembered what happened after they went to bed. He woke up in the middle of the night and was messing with Vio. He ended up on the floor but was apparently set back in the bed after falling asleep. Just like back then. Not exactly the same, but it was almost like when they were residing in the Fire Temple. The only difference that mattered was that Vio wasn't there to greet Shadow in the morning like back then. 

He felt a chill run through his body and his breath caught behind a lump in his throat. Things weren't like back then. Granted, they decided to start over and not dwell on unpleasant memories but it didn't mean that the way they were could return to that point. Despite caring about each other, they were terrible people back then and wanted their current relationship to not be built on one following a greater evil and the other wearing a facade of turning dark. Did that mean that some of the seemingly harmless things they used to do together were null and void now, maybe even too despicable? It hadn't even been a full week and Shadow felt like he already fucked up. Why else would Vio not be in the room with him?

Did he go too far?

He sighed and rose to get dressed, hoping that Red would be awake to talk to. He was wishing that he could have gone longer before taking the offer given by the bright personality that one day, but knew that he needed to swallow his pride and solve this before it got worse. Odds were Blue would be nearby and probably mock him, but Shadow was too anxious to give a damn.

He ended up in the hallway face to face with a sleepy eyed Red and scowling Blue. According to Vio they had something going on but tried to keep it under wraps after Green decided to complain about it to gossiping ears during a guard rotation. Why that mattered made no sense to the reformed villain, but apparently people thought that it was inappropriate, along with other things that his partner refused to disclose but clenched his fists thinking about. Vio asked that he didn't bother them about it, since it wasn't his business.

"Good morning!" Red grinned, leaning back against Blue who squirmed at the sudden contact. "It is strange seeing you up before Vio."

Shadow averted his gaze. "Actually, I don't know where he is. I think I fucked up."

Blue humphed and shook his head, his shoulder length hair loosely swinging about.  _ Never took him for one to grow out his hair, _ Shadow thought.

"I doubt you did anything wrong, he is just difficult to understand at times. Wherever he disappeared to isn't permanent. He will return, trust me." Red gave a sympathetic look and patted his shoulder. "Come talk to me at the table while Blue cooks. Well, at least if he is okay with that plan? It was my morning to cook but we can always compromise."

"I'd rather do that than listen to feelings, so have fun," the shortest of the trio gruffed. 

"Heh, thanks."

"I'm not doing it for you prick," Blue snapped and jabbed a finger into his chest, "Actually if my younger brother doesn't appear for breakfast I'm going to find him and kick his ass. And then I'll kick your ass because you apparently are the reason he disappeared."

Shadow tilted his head. "I keep hearing you call Vi that. Why? Aren't you all technically the same age?"

Red scratched at the back of his neck and chuckled awkwardly while Blue returned to the room, saying he needed to tie his hair back. "Well," Red began, "After the adventure happened, and the whole thing with the pedestal, we decided to figure out exactly how and why we were too different to merge back. Vio decided the best place to start was the beginning and see what each of us remembered about immediately after we came into being. Green remembered every small detail, followed by Blue, then me. Needless to say, Vio remembered the least, not even remembering Green asking if we were all him."

"I decided that meant he was the youngest, naturally," Blue added while leaving the bedroom with groomed hair and straightened clothes.

"Okay," Shadow hummed while walking down the hall, "That doesn't explain the brother thing. Didn't you all decide you're not related?"

Blue shrugged. "Yes. Except for Green who was like 'But the captain is our dad!' I don't remember anything outside of being around him and the knights, so that in my opinion isn't enough to call him family. Vio only remembers arguing with the captain while Red has no memories linked to him. So Red suggested the no relation thing unless we chose so, and the captain agreed. I decided to be snarky and said that Vio needs family since he is the youngest. Next thing I know he looks at me with that unsettling deadpan look of his and said, 'Well it sounds like you are volunteering to be my older brother.'"

"Don't hate me, but first, I must commend your imitations of Green and Vi. The brother comment sounds like something the ass would say," Shadow laughed.

"What would I say?"

The trio looked on in surprise as the missing member of the house put a cooked fish fillet on a plate in the dining area. Vio lifted an eyebrow and the neighboring ear flicked down. Shadow found himself finding the quirk adorable as the other turned to return the hot pan to the kitchen. He then noticed that the fish was bland, and Vio was wearing a hideous and worn piece of fabric around his shoulders.

"Typical bullshit," Blue waved his hand dismissively, entering the kitchen past Vio who was exiting at the time, "Looks like I don't need to cook you breakfast at least."

Vio chuckled. "This isn't for me."

"Well who is it for?" Red queried.

Vio smiled, and reached through his hair and into the scarf on his left shoulder. Shadow felt his face contort in confusion and curiosity at the small creature in his hands.

"My little friend here didn't want anything we had, so I caught him breakfast," he explained. He briefly set the feline down on the table before scooping him up again after he bolted for the plate. "Hey, let it cool first before you burn your face," he softly lectured. He was answered with a rather annoyed sounding squeak of a mew. 

Red clapped his hands together. "So that's where the kitty went! Hey Blue I was right, it wasn't an illusion we were tricked into seeing in that clearing!"

Blue looked into the dining area from the kitchen, mixing something in a bowl. "Doesn't mean it is normal. Everything about that cat isn't natural."

"What are you talking about?" Vio inquired. Blue flipped him off and returned to the kitchen as the younger muttered an insult under his breath.

Red sighed and walked towards the table. "You know how he is," Red started, reaching to lightly pet the kitten. "He is downright superstitious, even fearful of magic and anything involved in it. You are mostly an exception though and he actually talked to Shadow today!"

Vio glared as he held the mewing ball of fur against his chest. "You're rambling and attempting to deflect my question. Why? What is there about this cat that you aren't telling me? Blue's reaction is suggesting that this kitten comes from dangerous origins and I refuse to believe that."

"Well, it involves knowing why he's acting-"

"Red. Explanation. Now." Vio ordered. "No more stalling or any other bullshit."

Red looked at Shadow with a pleading look. He shrugged and walked to stand behind Vio; he had no idea what was going on and wasn't about to be between the two. The noises in the kitchen quieted, and he knew that meant Blue was waiting to hear what would happen and intervene if needed. If it came to blows he already knew who would take what side.

Red shook his head and sighed. "I'm not deflecting the conversation or stalling. I'm mentioning the thing about magic because I don't know what else it can be," he stated slowly. "We were near the clearing where you brought back Shadow and I wanted to see if any of the wildlife returned. It has been unnaturally quiet in that area since, like everything from the deer to the tiniest ant are avoiding it. The magic was fully gone except for one tiny concentration, I didn't even notice it at first until I heard rustling foliage." Shadow glanced at the purring creature in Vio's hands as Red pointed at it. 

"This kitten was in the shrubs nearest to where you sat, and where that concentration of magic was. I know you are making the same connections Blue and I did; you can also feel the innate magic it contains as acutely as I can. An ordinary cat wouldn't possess this much at a young age, not even a mage's closest familiar has such energy. How it came to have such energy or what compelled it to wander from wherever it came from is beyond me. All I know is that it was attracted to magic, and as we speak this is the calmest I've seen the little guy."

The sounds of cooking resumed and Vio looked down at the kitten. Shadow curiously approached him from behind and peered over a shoulder at the two different colored eyes that greeted him. Those same eyes briefly closed when Vio scratched under the white chin. The eyes opened again and fixed on the shade, accompanied by a loud mew.

Vio chuckled. "He wants your attention."

Red eyes met heterochromia, and he nervously stepped back. Vio looked over his shoulder concerned as the kitten climbed his shoulder to yell at Shadow.

"It seems like he doesn't like me," he objected.

"What makes you say that?"

Shadow flinched as a more demanding scream sounded from the kitten ( _ how can such a huge sound come from a tiny thing?)  _ He then gasped and reached out as the kitten launched from Vio's shoulder and looked at the little one cupped in his palms seconds later, baffled. There was a short laugh and a raspy chuckle as the kitten chose to chew on his thumb.

"I don't know," Red mused, "It looks like he was determined to get to you to the point of taking a leap of faith."

Shadow looked at him confused. "I'm not going to lie, I briefly forgot you were here."

Red rolled his eyes. "That's not comforting, but I believe that means you don't need to talk to me after all?"

He nodded and tried to ignore Vio's concerned glance. Just because he was going to talk to Red about it didn't mean he wanted to. He approached the table and set the kitten next to the plate of cooled food, smiling at the voracious manner he ate. He jolted at a hand softly resting between his shoulder blades and turned his head to see lavender eyes looking at him softly. He knew what message the eyes were conveying; they were asking if he was alright. He nodded slowly and mouthed the words " _ We can talk later." _

"Ugh, gross! Quit giving each other sappy lovey eyes, it doesn't suit either of you," Blue loudly complained as he set down plates of food. Shadow huffed as he sat and moved the kitten and his meal between him and Vio. "That critter better not make itself sick all over the table either, I just resurfaced the damn thing!"

Vio took a bite, and pointed his recently vacated fork at his brother. "Aren't you a bundle of sunshine and songs today? If I have had to listen to your makeout sessions before, you can deal with Shadow and I making a little eye contact."

Blue gagged obnoxiously. "I don't know which disgusts me more: you openly mentioning that you've heard and said nothing until now, or the fact that you're talking with food in your mouth."

"Blue, you know he says that just to tease you," Red tried to intervene.

"He does have a point, I never hear anything. But I still want to answer you. Between those two things, if I was to choose which obviously bothers you more," Vio smirked as he shoved three more bites into his mouth, "Ifs fa laffer."

Blue turned in disgust as Shadow laughed and Red hid a smile behind his hand. This is great! He knew Blue was a neat freak, but learning that he is disgusted by bad table manners was a bonus. Vio obviously enjoyed tormenting him about it.

"Waf'sa maffer? Foo hud fo loog af mu?"

"Dear goddesses did you shove more food in your mouth?"

Shadow decided to join in. He stuffed his mouth with the remaining fried egg on his plate and walked around the table. He rushed Blue with his arms open.

"Gif ah hug!" He screamed through runny yolk that dribbled down the corner of his mouth.

Next thing he knew he was on the floor holdinging his stomach and trying to not throw up. The half chewed egg was smeared between his face and the floor, and he groaned. There was raucous laughter and strangled coughing above him as he gained his bearings.

"That was mean," he complained, "I only wanted a hug."

"I don't care," Blue seethed. "You shouldn't touch me anyways. You two are a perfect pair of fucking heathens of course, like one wasn't enough before."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or insult," Shadow countered. "To cover both grounds, I'll say thank you, and ouch that's harsh."

"Shut up," Blue snarled. He stood from the table and kicked Shadow in the ribs, surprisingly lightly in his opinion. "Red come on, I'm ready to go. I am not in the mood to spend the night walking in the dark or staying in town."

He then stormed out, and Shadow heard Red sigh. 

"I'm sorry guys, he woke up in a bad mood," he mumbled.

"Ah," Vio responded quietly. "That grouping of days? With his shifty mood yesterday I was wondering if it was going to happen. We only have, what? Four, maybe five more days of this?"

Shadow sat up and watched Red pull a hand down against his face in frustration. "So you noticed the pattern too? I wish I knew why, but he won't tell me. Not only that he refuses to let me touch him when he's like this too."

"Red!" Blue shouted from the front door, "The sunlight is wasting away!"

Vio clasped one of Red's shoulders and ruffled his light brown hair. "Just give him space. You don't have to avoid him, but maybe just let him initiate physical contact until his attitude levels out," he stated with a sympathetic smile.

Red stood and nodded. "I should go now before I lose my eardrums from him yelling the whole walk."

He quickly left the room, and Vio pinched the bridge of his nose. Shadow stood and leaned on the table, patting the kitten's head with one finger gingerly. The ball of fluff purred in gratitude when picked up. "That was an exciting breakfast," he grumbled.

"Tell me about it," Vio huffed as he cleaned off the table. He procured a cloth and wrapped the remaining parts of the fish and placed it in a tight lidded box. "You can finish that for your dinner," he turned to explain to the kitten cuddling against Shadow's chest. He then looked up at Shadow inquisitively.

"Are you alright? He punched you pretty hard in the gut."

"I think I'm alright," he mumbled while raising a hand to his temple to see why it felt weird. He quickly pulled his hand away with chunks of white and globs of yellow coated in saliva on his fingers. Right. The egg. Gross. "I'm going to need to wash my face and hair though, this is nasty. But, I did deserve it."

"If that's the case I should have been punched too for ignoring the signs of him not being up for a bit of jest," Vio murmured, picking pieces of egg whites from Shadow's purple tinted black hair.

Shadow tilted his head. "You seem to know more about this behavior then you are telling Red."

"I do," Vio shrugged, pulling away to place the dishes in the wash basin, "I know why, maybe more than I would like to know about it. Blue knows my thoughts on it too. He should tell Red instead of this strange dance of minimal contact and avoidance he has been doing. It has been tearing the poor guy apart."

Shadow joined him in the kitchen after placing the kitten on his shoulder and started drying the clean dishes. "He should know by watching us that hiding something is never good. And I wouldn't be surprised if you have told him that."

Vio hummed. "You know me pretty well. He of course argued with me and said it wasn't any of my concern. I feel that it is since he is my brother, but have backed off for now. I might try talking to him again, let him know that he is denying not only himself happiness, but Red also. He probably doesn't see it that way, but we do. That talk will wait until after he has had his rampage for this moon."

Shadow had no reply, and they finished the dishes in silence. Vio ran a damp cloth through his hair to remove the egg yolk as he dried the last plate, and Shadow found himself leaning into the contact with a breathy sigh. Vio's hands pulled away and Shadow opened his eyes in curiosity.

"So you were going to talk to Red?"

Shadow felt his face flush in embarrassment. How did he already forget about his panic an hour prior?

"I was," he muttered, "But it was nothing."

Vio's ears flicked in annoyance. "Nothing comes from something, even if you think it isn't worth bringing up," he replied while plucking the drowsy kitten from Shadow.

_ Damn. He's probably going to laugh at me, _ Shadow sighed at his thought. "I thought that I did something to upset you in the middle of the night when I didn't see you in the room this morning."

He looked away, expecting to hear a laugh, maybe a 'That's nothing,' or, goddesses forbid, silence as Vio walked out of the room. He didn't expect a hand on the back of his head directing him to rest his forehead against Vio's. He opened his eyes in confusion, looking upon a face of frustration and shame. The hand in his hair gripped harder as his partner let out a tense breath.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Shadow pulled back confused. "What?" he incredulously asked.

Vio sighed, and set the half asleep kitten on the counter before wrapping his arms around Shadow.

"I said," he emphasized, hugging tighter, "I'm sorry. I should have said something, woke you up before leaving. The last time I did this things went bad."

Shadow's eyebrows rose in surprise. The Fire Temple. Falling asleep together. Waking up alone. Betrayal. Apparently the guilt of that night bothered Vio more than he cared to admit.

Shadow shut his eyes tightly and hugged the taller teen back. "I wasn't even thinking about that Vi. I thought pestering you in the middle of the night was what made you leave, you haven't exactly gotten much rest because you gave up the bed until recently. I was confused, because I figured if you were mad you would have left me on the floor."

Vio chuckled and let him go, and Shadow cracked an eye open while letting out a half-yawn.

"You looked uncomfortable, it made me hurt," he stated before pointing at the kitten. "Besides, that would have set a bad example for our new friend there."

Shadow shook his head. Every time he thought he had the seemingly stoic hero figured out, said hero would do something that surprised him. The couple weeks that followed his revival stood testament to that.

"How would you have known it would give him a bad example? I don't think a cat would want to look up to either of us as a role model."

Vio hummed in amusement. "Call it a hunch."

Shadow picked up the kitten, and was mesmerized by the eyes that slowly opened and glimmered in some sort of positive emotion he wasn't able to identify at the time. Tiny paws with pink toe pads reached forward and rested on his nose; his ears twitched in surprise at how warm and soft they were. He felt a warmth in his chest as the eyes met his again, and suddenly he was blinking away a burning feeling that blurred his vision when the kitten mewed and slowly blinked at him. He failed to notice the concerned face Vio gave him as the kitten began to loudly purr in his hands and butt his tiny forehead against his chin.

"Are…" Vio slowly whispered, "Shadow, are you crying?"

Shadow swiftly but gently placed the kitten in his partner's hands and turned to walk away. "No, I'm just tired," he gave a shaky huff before leaving the room.

As he walked into the hallway he heard a mew and a chuckle, followed by Vio saying, "Yep, it is hard to not love him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot this week, and struggled with posting. I have had it written out for a couple months, but just have been dealing with a bad week. Some folks already know and have been a huge support to me, which I really appreciate.  
> Hugs to all and remember to tell those that you love how much you love them very often.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the newest member of the house is used to being the center of attention, they didn't expect this type of attention...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include violence, blood, mentions of death and attempted suicide

"What is that on the table and why is it even here?" A new yellow fur-  _ no, that is called hair- _ being asked and pointed to him.

White hair immediately picked him up and let off a defensive aura. "This is Tricolstic. And no, we aren't getting rid of him," he stated flatly.

_ "Get rid of me?"  _ he squeaked in alarm, and looked over at dark hair, who shook their head and gently took him from white hair. The auras in the dining area were becoming thick and tense, making Tricolstic nervous. Why all the negative energy? Most of it was coming from the new yellow hair in waves!

New yellow hair crossed their arms and glared at white hair. "Where did that thing come from? I refuse to believe you of all people would willingly want an animal."

"Does it matter where he came from? And what makes you think I wouldn't want an animal?" white hair growled. Well it sounded like a growl, but Tricolstic wasn't certain because they always had that rumble to their voice. "Animals can provide quite the companionship, and this kitten is already attached to me and Shadow."

"Great, just great," new yellow hair grumbled.

"What's your problem with animals anyways?" dark hair spoke up.

New yellow hair spun and stomped over to dark hair and Tricolstic. The anger coming from new yellow hair was practically choking him, along with the sudden panic from dark hair, defensive rage from white hair, and confusion from other yellow hair and light brown hair. Before new yellow hair reached them, white hair moved in front of them with a stiff posture.

"You can explain the answer from a distance," white hair warned.

"Only when you quit bringing strays and filth home along with defending filth already amongst us," they spat in response.

"Excuse me?!" other yellow hair blurted out.

"Green, what is your problem today?" light brown hair asked, holding back other yellow hair. "You are not acting normal."

New yellow hair scoffed. "I am perfectly normal. You three aren't, and it probably has to do with those two," they aggressively pointed at the kitten and his current guardian.

"No, I think Red is right," white hair calmly stated, "You are not acting normal at all. It is very concerning to say the least."

"What is concerning is the fact that you are all influenced by evil and don't see it! I can rid us of it easily!" new yellow hair shouted, shoving white hair to the side.

In an instant the tension released like a failed dam and suddenly there was confused shouting and shuffling. Dark hair tightened their hold on Tricolstic and leaped back from a hand grabbing for the feline; a flash of purple and white then flew at the offender before anyone could register what it was. The table along with two chairs went crashing against the far wall, their spot replaced by white hair pinning new yellow hair to the floor. The front door subtly creaked while chaos reigned in the dining area.

"Break it up you two!" light brown hair yelled at the wrestling duo.

"Let me eliminate our problem Vio!"

"You are not touching either of them if I can help it," white hair hissed while dodging a poorly thrown punch. The wrist was grabbed and forced to the floor, its partner flying up and messily meeting the nose of white hair who held the other hand and throat of their opponent tightly.

"I say eliminate the real problem while you have a hold of him little brother!" other yellow hair cheered.

"Blue, no!" light brown hair groaned.

"I agree with Red on this," dark hair shook their head, hugging their fluffy ward closer, "Beating the shit out of someone who is not their normal self is in poor taste."

"Well said, being of shade."

The new voice, though quiet, cut through the pandemonium and almost immediately stopped it. The only noise heard was wheezing from new yellow hair whose throat was still held tightly by a heaving white hair. Everyone but white hair, who tilted a previously pinned ear in the same direction, looked at the newcomer who ended the fight with just their presence and a few words.

Tricolstic barely peeked over the top of the protective arms that held him at the newest newcomer. They were an older being, with sandy brown hair that was also on parts of their face. He briefly wondered if that made it more like fur than hair. They had an imposing appearance, but their dark blue eyes were kind and they had an aura that emanated peace and fairness. Both yellow hairs along with light brown hair settled down at their appearance out of respect, while white hair seemed slightly indifferent. Dark hair was subtly shaking in fear that only the kitten noticed.

"I realized that I forgot to ask you something Link," sandy brown hair spoke, "And I come in here to a heated confrontation out of nowhere between you and the others along with unprovoked aggression that is very undignified for a knight. Would you care to explain?"

Other yellow hair scoffed and muttered under their breath, which caught the older being's attention. 

"May I ask what your commentary is, blue hero?"

Other yellow hair coughed, and straightened their posture. "Nothing important, captain," they replied with an almost systematic voice, "I was just reflecting to myself how Green here chose to call himself Link and try to order us around without any discussion or agreement beforehand, sir."

Sandy brown hair walked to the previously fighting duo and set a hand on white hair's shoulder. "You can let him up now, and I already know why you acted as you did so don't worry," they smoothly stated.

White hair turned their head, revealing a bloodied nose, and nodded. They stood and moved to dark hair and Tricolstic, softly running a thumb over the kitten's head as they cupped dark hair's cheek with their other hand. A barely audible apology was uttered from white hair as sandy brown hair began chastising new yellow hair. Tricolstic started to relax as the two beings he claimed as his calmed, and eventually became his calm again. He didn't focus on what they said, he was happy just hearing their murmured voices with no hints of stress.

"I know you are trying to relax, but you should probably deal with your nose," light brown hair advised as they held up a cloth to white hair.

"Thanks," they replied, and reached for the cloth. They abruptly picked up their head after grabbing the cloth, which garnered questioning sounds from the others in their small sub group. "Actually Red, I have an idea."

"Hm?" light brown hair inquisitively hummed.

White hair wiped most of the blood from their face and held the cloth under their nostrils to catch any running blood. "Heal me."

Light brown hair made a face Tricolstic couldn't understand, but he sensed fear from them as they glanced at other yellow hair who spoke to sandy brown hair. New yellow hair was nowhere to be found, and their scent was faint like they went outside.

They looked back at white hair. "Are- what if-"

White hair sighed. "I'm sorry Red, you can't hide it from Blue forever, and I doubt he will love you any less for something you naturally have. I have a feeling he is scared of magic because of the negative experiences associated with it during the part of our adventure when we were all separated. This is not magic used to harm, so I think he would actually find an interest in it. Don't hide from him anymore."

Tricolstic shifted in dark hair's arms, letting out a questioning noise as they did. Was that why he felt safe enough around light brown hair when white hair and dark hair weren't in the same room as him and the other two? It was a different energy than his two beings had, but its presence was a welcoming warmth to him. From what he understood, they said he had a large presence of innate magic that they all noticed, even other yellow hair who possessed none. Maybe he was drawn to other magic possessing beings? Where did this magic come from? Where did  _ he _ come from? 

He was shaken from his thoughts by a tired huff. Light brown hair slowly nodded and raised their hand to white hair's face. He watched with interest and felt his whiskers twitch when the welcoming energy signature he recognized as light brown hair's became stronger. There was a soft light briefly between palm and nose, and the swelling that was beginning to show went away. Yellow hair and sandy brown hair stopped talking, and Tricolstic noticed that they were observing the current event with faces of awe and confusion. Sandy brown hair approached as the magic dissipated while yellow hair hung back, fidgeting nervously.

"Link never showed any signs of possessing magic," they mused, "So seeing one who shares part of his soul have it is amazing! Do any of the others have this power?"

Light brown hair bashfully lowered their head, while white hair and dark hair looked at each other.

"I don't," yellow hair said, cautiously approaching light brown hair, "But Shadow has his powers, while Vio taught himself dark magic."

Sandy brown hair looked at the trio of mentioned magic users inquisitively. "Do these powers ever act against each other negatively?"

Light brown hair giggled. "Vio almost burnt the house down when he went near the cooking oven I lit with a fire spell. It apparently didn't like his energy or something, and flared."

"Is that what happened?!" yellow hair exclaimed.

White hair shrugged. "At least we now know to light the cooking fire with traditional means instead of being lazy. Although I have wondered if it would react the same if I was to use a fire spell and Red was in the vicinity."

"I would like to have a place to sleep, thank you."

" _ That sounds like a terrible idea." _

"We are not testing that theory!"

Dark hair, Tricolstic, and yellow hair all responded at the same time, but nobody seemed to understand what he said. White hair did give him a quick surprised glance though, which made him wonder.

Sandy brown hair scratched the hair-  _? Maybe it is fur?-  _ on their chin and looked towards the main door to the house. "While I am very curious to learn more about this development and the interestingly marked kitten you have there, I should return to the castle. I am bringing Li- er, Green, back with me since I am not the only one who has noticed this shift in behavior. It is to a point of being very worrisome, and I want to talk to the princess about it. For now he will be on a castle shift indefinitely and supervised for any more of this abnormal personality. Maybe I will return for a visit, or better yet the five of you should come see us at the castle. The princess and some of the other knights would probably enjoy it very much."

White hair looked to the older being and gave a small smile. "Thank you, captain. I hope your return journey is safe, and we will work on paying a visit," they appreciatively answered.

Sandy brown hair responded with a small bow before turning to leave the house. There were some voices and clopping that slowly faded away.

Yellow hair suddenly snorted. "Did the captain of the knights just bow to Vio like he's nobility?" they chortled.

"It sure looked like it to me," dark hair chuckled, lightly jostling the kitten in their arms. "Is there a secret I am not aware of?"

White hair rolled their eyes and wordlessly directed yellow hair to help them right the table and chairs that fell in the fight. Dark hair sat in a chair next to white hair and placed Tricolstic on the table. He stretched and yawned, earning a coo of adoration from light brown hair who sat opposite of his two beings.

"Speaking of secrets," yellow hair started, fixing light brown hair with a look while sitting next to them, "Why am I only now hearing about my boyfriend having magic? And it seems like my little brother knew?"

Tricolstic stretched out on his back and looked around the table. The energy became tense again, but wasn't of the kind with new yellow hair, there was hurt in this aura. He was confused, nobody was injured; well, white hair was but light brown hair healed them. He quickly kicked a foot in response to a hand petting his belly, and got a nervous chuckle from white hair in response.

"Yes, Red has magic," white hair confirmed, "And the only reason I really learned about it is because he used it to help me out of a situation."

Tricolstic looked from a sheepish white hair to yellow hair and light brown hair, the latter trying to make themselves disappear.

"Red?" yellow hair tried coaxing an answer from them. With the singular word- _ or name? If so, why are they named colors and abstract things? _ \- uttered, Tricolstic realized the hurt he sensed was not of the physical kind, but the emotional, and from yellow hair.

"Red, I'm just curious," they softly urged, placing a hand on their back. Tricolstic stood and went to light brown hair, nudging their forehead with his nose. They looked at him with eyes that had an odd glisten to them, like the one time dark hair held him. What white hair called crying. Why was light brown hair crying?

"I think there is nothing wrong with anyone having magic, but it isn't my place to say," dark hair spoke.

"We will leave you two alone to discuss if you would like," white hair offered, reaching for Tricolstic. The kitten hissed and puffed his tail in warning, and white hair's hand retreated in response.

"I guess I am not bringing Tricolstic with me," they added, giving yellow hair a questioning look.

"He is alright to stay here," yellow hair replied, "I will shout for you if he becomes an issue."

White hair nodded and left the room behind dark hair. Tricolstic looked at yellow hair and then turned to nudge brown hair again.

" _ Please don't cry," _ he mewed.

"Red, don't hide," yellow hair reached for their shoulders, "I'm not mad, I'm just curious as to why you never felt comfortable telling me."

Light brown hair's body shifted, and there was mumbled talking into their arms. Tricolstic pawed at an arm as yellow hair squeezed their shoulders.

"We talked about this sweetie, I can't hear you when you are hiding your face," yellow hair coaxed.

Light brown hair looked up, eyes red and face wet, and turned away. "You don't trust magic, how can you trust me?" they sniffled.

"Oh, Red," yellow hair muttered, pulling them close with light brown hair's head in the crook of their neck, "How can you be so loveable, but so dumb?"

There was silence, save for quiet sniffling, and Tricolstic tried to find a way to comfort light brown hair. Unfortunately, yellow hair inadvertently pulled them away from the table so the kitten was out of luck unless he jumped. He chose the next best thing, which was laying next to yellow hair's one arm resting on the table and purring.

"You really think I could ever stop trusting you?" yellow hair murmured, running a hand along light brown hair's back, "If I didn't trust you, I would have probably died back during our adventure many times. I feel dumb for not knowing you had this, and unknowingly making you think of it as a burden because of my opinions. You could be a mass murderer and I would still love you."

A wet laugh ripped its way from light brown hair's throat, jostling yellow hair and Tricolstic. The sound of the laugh brought a small smile to yellow hair's face, who responded by nuzzling their partner's head.

"I'm serious," they spoke into the light brown locks, "You could decide to destroy the world tomorrow and I would still stand by your side because it is where I know I belong. And I just realized something," they pulled away from the embrace.

Light brown hair's eyes and face were now dry but puffy, and they tilted their head at yellow hair in curiosity. Tricolstic stepped on yellow hair's arm trying to get closer to figure out what was curious, and let out a purr when light brown hair scooped him up and held him in their lap.

"I am dumber than I originally thought," yellow hair chuckled, "You used magic during our adventure and I never made the connection until now!"

Light brown hair placed a hand on yellow hair's forehead. "Blue are you ill and hallucinating? I only began using magic when I found Vio in his room after an attempt."

"No," yellow hair argued, "The first time I recall you using magic was in the ice cave you found me in. That fire rod can't just be used by anyone, or else I would use it to light the forge. One has to have some innate powers to use magic items, unless I just don't know how to use them."

Tricolstic stretched up light brown hair's torso and flicked an ear. " _ Logical to me," _ he mused with a soft meep.

Light brown hair hummed in contemplation and scratched their jaw absentmindedly. "That would make sense actually."

"Of course it does! I know my stuff!" yellow hair boasted and winked. Their face quickly became serious. "I do want you to not worry about hiding stuff from me though. You can't lose me that easily Red, unless you tell me that I am wasting my time being with you. I am curious as to how you used magic to prevent Vio's one attempt. It is the one I'm thinking of, right? Where he almost lost his voice from the injury he caused himself?"

Light brown hair nodded. "Yes, though I am not comfortable with discussing it right now. I am actually exhausted."

"That would make sense for how empathic you are and how chaotic of a day we had." Yellow hair looped and arm under light brown hair's knees and lifted them and Tricolstic out of the chair. "How about this, you take a nap and I will cook an early dinner since I am certain I am not the only one who is hungry from skipping lunch in favor of a brawl. We can talk more about this later when you aren't wound up. Deal?"

Light brown hair nodded and scratched the top of Tricolstic's head.

"Thank you for helping Blue talk to me," they said to the kitten on their chest. He purred and pushed his head into the hand, enjoying the small ride he and light brown hair were treated to down the hall. They were gingerly set down on the bed in the room next to the one his beings stayed in, and he hopped away as what he has come to understand is called a kiss was exchanged between the two beings he was in the company of.

"Please rest, I'll come get you when food is ready," yellow hair whispered against light brown hair's lips. They stayed like that for a couple moments before yellow hair pulled away and picked up the kitten and quietly left the room. 

They turned left and headed to the two rooms Tricolstic was most familiar with, and followed the sounds they heard into the study. White hair was setting down a stack of books on an end table as dark hair plucked books from another pile, meticulously placing them on the shelves. At their entrance, white hair stopped and nodded in greeting. Dark hair briefly waved before grabbing another book and placing it on a different bookshelf. They then wrote on a piece of parchment before grabbing another book.

"Is everything alright?" white hair asked, "Oh, and you can set Tri down, he doesn't need to be carried everywhere, Shadow just spoils him to the point that he expects it."

"If you had tiny legs I bet you would prefer being carried over walking everywhere," dark hair retorted, jotting down something on a different place of parchment.

"Keep it up and you will have a full grown cat tiring your arms because he still expects it."

There was a small chuckle from yellow hair as Tricolstic decided to climb white hair in retaliation to sit on their shoulder.

"Well I can see who the strict parent is," yellow hair joked. "Everything is alright now, and Tri-confusing-name-shtick was well behaved; he was determined to help with comforting. Red is drained from the fight, using magic, and then working himself into a panic about what I would think about him using magic. As a result, he is resting and I will be cooking an early dinner so get your complaints in now because I refuse to hear them later."

"Actually, your cooking isn't bad," dark hair piped up.

"Shadow is right," white hair added, "Granted you weren't that great at cooking at first but you can make a great tasting and filling meal now. Those lessons Red gives you really pay off, and quickly I should add."

Yellow hair sheepishly rubbed the back of their neck. "I didn't expect compliments. Thank you guys. It would make sense that my cooking is alright if it hasn't ended up in my bed yet," they awkwardly chuckled.

"Damn right," white hair agreed.

The conversation fell silent, and Tricolstic rode white hair's shoulder into the bedroom to collect a stack of books to deposit into the study. The kitten was surprised to see yellow hair still standing there as they returned.

"I was curious," they started, "Am I able to borrow a book or two?"

White hair instinctively responded with their inquisitive ear and eyebrow movement, which resulted in Tricolstic being batted by the ear. He shook himself out as white hair apologised and lightly patted his head.

"I don't see why not," white hair responded. "What type of books are you after?"

"I was thinking of books on the basics of magic," yellow hair answered.

White hair nodded, and turned to dark hair. "I should have at least one, but I don't know where it is at the moment. Would you know Shadow?"

"Of course I do Vi!" dark hair scoffed, "I'm not organizing these books and making a placement catalogue for fun!" 

They walked past white hair, plucking Tricolstic away and nuzzling the back of his neck while grabbing a different piece of parchment. They scoured it for a couple seconds, muttering under their breath.

"Ah!" they exclaimed, "Case 6, shelf 2. Books on magic are there."

"On it."

Tricolstic turned to yellow hair, who looked very confused.

"I never expected you to have a sense of organization," they remarked.

Dark hair chuckled. "One of us had to! I am tired of dodging stacks of books and worrying about Tricolstic hurting himself by climbing said book stacks. It will also get the door able to close for privacy again, which is another win in my book."

"Kitten won't get hurt by falling books, you are worrying over nothing," white hair objected, bringing over three books.

"Vio, a good number of these books are bigger than the cat, and definitely weigh more than him," yellow hair replied, "Just look at the books in your hands compared to the little guy!"

White hair looked at Tricolstic, then looked at the contents of their hands, and shrugged. "Anyways, here are three books on the basics of magic and the different types. Are these for you or Red?"

"Me. I want to understand this more to be of help to him, and you guys too."

Dark hair made a dramatic gasp. "Aww! Little boy Blue  _ can _ be a softie!" they exclaimed.

"Shadow, if you weren't holding whose-name-I-can't-pronounce, I would be fucking punching you at this moment," yellow hair snapped.

White hair handed the books over. "It is a very neat thing you are doing brother. I would like to hear what you find fascinating in these books."

Yellow hair nodded. "I'll think about it. Maybe I should leave you to continue organizing your book collection and get started on dinner. I'll either yell or throw something at the person not holding the kitten when food is ready."

"You better keep that promise," white hair chuckled.

_ "Sounds like they're finally warming up to me," _ Tricolstic purred as yellow hair left.

"He is," dark hair said, "I honestly think his gruff demeanor is a front."

White hair stiffened. "Shadow, who are you talking to?" they cautiously asked.

_ "Why me of course,"  _ the kitten mewed.

"I'm talking to Tricolstic," dark hair answered at the same time.

White hair gave them a look and then vigorously rubbed at their face. "Did I hear you right? You're talking to Tricolstic, who is a cat?"

"Yes."

"Shadow, love," white hair sighed, "That makes no sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Cats can't talk!"

"Are you sure? I understand him just fine!"

_ "I've seen you look at me like you understood what I said before,"  _ Tricolstic huffed.

"He just said he is certain that you have understood him before."

_ "There was the first full day I was here for example. And if that isn't proof enough, earlier I said experimenting with magical reactions in the house-" _

"-Was a terrible idea. I know, you don't have to tell me again," white hair interrupted. They then froze and looked at Tricolstic while dark hair began shaking with laughter.

"Holy fucking Golden Goddesses," they sighed, before hitting their head against a bare patch of wall. "Is this what my life has come to? Or is this some elaborate fever dream?! Give me a sign! If this is a dream throw a green cucco through that window right now!"

There was silence as nothing happened for a few moments, and then white hair groaned in exasperation.

_ "Sorry, this is your life now. Enjoy it," _ Tricolstic trilled while dark hair threw their head back howling with previously suppressed laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this chapter.   
> This. Fucking. Chapter. Was. A. Pain.  
> So far this has been the hardest chapter for me to write; for some reason, it took me 22 days to get the rough draft written out. I wanted to toss it out a few times but realized that it was plot essential on multiple levels.
> 
> Like Vio realized at the end of the chapter, this is life now due to past choices and I might as well take it in stride.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys on a road trip, what crimes will they commit??  
> Shadow also finds himself with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include mild sexual mentions, discussion of death

"You know, when I was saying that I was getting bored with our routine and wanted to do something different, I wasn't planning on leaving our room," Vio huffed.

Blue groaned obnoxiously. "Can you not talk like that where I can hear?!" he shouted.

"Wow, mind going dirty immediately?" Vio sneered, "What if I was talking about taking a nice nap, or reading a book? Or maybe I was planning on making a secret basement with the entrance in my room, and now I slipped up and revealed my diabolical schemes?"

"Diabolical schemes for what?!"

Shadow gripped the front of his shirt tighter with one hand and the reins of the horse he rode with the other as it spooked at the frustrated yelling.

"If you two are going to bicker like the brothers you are," he growled, "Can you at least wait until I'm not on an easily scared beast, or not shout at all?"

"Well, excuse me your highness," Blue grumbled.

"If you are scared of falling off of a horse, then why did you agree to ride one alone?" Vio asked.

"It's not me I'm worried about falling," he explained, letting the passenger in his tunic look about. It took a brief argument with the kitten and a flippant compromise made by Vio before Tricolstic agreed to not ride on his shoulder or directly on the horse for safety reasons.

Red chuckled. "I would have gladly taken him," he offered.

" _ But I wanted to ride with you,"  _ the feline protested with a mew. 

Shadow sighed, wondering why, despite forming an attachment with Vio first, the small animal took to him more and would panic if separated against his choice. "You know that we would still be going to the same destination no matter who you rode with," he explained to Tricolstic.

" _ But it wouldn't be you,"  _ he huffed.

"Why does that matter? You already told me you trust Red and Blue."

_ "But they're not you." _

"Hey concerned cat dad, get back on the trail," Vio teased.

Shadow looked around him and found his horse calmly plodding off the road to a tantalizing patch of grass. The steed snorted in irritation as he slowly but firmly pulled the reins to steer them back to the rest of the group. The captain looked at him confused, but quickly straightened himself in the saddle so they could continue. 

Shadow knew the man didn't trust him, and he could understand why. It isn't easy to forgive someone for destroying the town you live in, along with impersonating your son as a trap. The fact that the person who did that just had an argument with a three month old kitten that only he can understand all the time (Vio can occasionally, but it seems to be a conscious effort on his part) probably didn't help in the realm of trust. 

Blue groaned again. "This is taking too long! If we aren't going to let the horses go faster than a walk then we should have just walked ourselves! I walk faster than this to town all the time!"

"If we did that you would be bitching about having to carry your bag instead," Vio countered. "Why did you pack so much? We are only going to be at the castle for a few nights."

"Well not everyone can feel comfortable wearing one layer of clothing! It is early autumn and I enjoy being warm, thank you very much," Blue pouted.

"Are you telling me you wear practically every piece of clothing you own at once to do so? A jacket would suffice much better," Vio retorted. "Back to the walking; you packed so much that we wouldn't have gone five seconds without you saying its weight was tiring you."

"I would have carried it," Red spoke up.

"No you wouldn't because I wouldn't allow you to," Blue argued.

"Oh, so you would even punish Red by complaining when he offers a solution? Classy," Vio snarked. 

Shadow grumbled and urged his horse forward to walk next to the quiet captain. The man nodded to the younger male in greeting and glanced back at the trio now squabbling and insulting each other.

"Is that normal?" the captain inquired.

Shadow sighed as Red began yelling that he was  _ not _ a damsel in distress for Blue to fuss over.

"Mostly," he shrugged. "Usually it is just Vio and Blue doing what I expect is normal for brothers to do. In those cases, Red ends up mediating, especially if I'm involved because Vio and I tend to team up. Apparently this is one of the rare times I've only heard of where if they don't stop soon, our happy-go-lucky member becomes terrifying."

"Brothers, hm?" the captain mused.

"Yeah. Wait, did you not know?"

"No, I knew about it, I was there, but being called brothers…" the older man trailed off, leaving Shadow puzzled in silence.

" _ Cryptic much?" _ Tricolstic commentated as Shadow wordlessly scratched the feline's chin.

The bickering was ended by a sharp tone from a typically cheerful voice. The only noise for several moments was from the wildlife around them and the sound of hooves meeting the packed dirt. Shadow spent the silence thinking. It was a month prior that Green returned to the house and the fight happened; and while a trip to visit the castle was in the works, the captain appearing around lunchtime that day with a summons from Princess Zelda was rather unexpected. Shadow felt like it was because something wasn't right. Why else would Vio question her sending the highest ranking member of the Royal Guard for something a messenger can easily do? When asked at the time, the man got a strange look on his face looking at Shadow and said that he was following orders.

He shivered, feeling another wave of anxiety about what was to come. Vio reassured him that nothing bad would happen, but how did he know? He hadn't been to the castle in a while, and they didn't know if the reason for Green's actions were because of an order from within the large stone fortress-like structure they were headed for. It was all off, and he didn't like it one bit. Nothing good came from strange circumstances, and he really wanted to run in the opposite direction to ensure he wasn't granted a second chance at life just to have it end as quickly as it was given to him.

"I see the one called Vio is in better shape lately than he has been," the captain said to end the silence between them. Shadow turned back to see the previously discordant trio interacting peacefully, Red humming a tune that the other two tried to make lyrics for. Their pitch was off, but they had smiles on their faces amidst muttered curses when someone lost beat. Vio had his eyes closed, his ears drooped in a sign of relaxation.

"He does. He was rather sickly looking when I came back, and from what I understand it was because he all but gave up on life. Bringing me back was what kept him going," Shadow answered.

"That I can understand, grief is a vicious mistress," the older man confirmed, his eyes looking in the distance. "When I lost my wife, I found myself in a downward spiral. I stopped training, didn't report for shifts, and quit interacting with everyone I knew. The then captain was not amused and told me I needed to stop wallowing in self pity, she wasn't the only one lost in that bandit raid. Even then, I was engulfed in grief to the point where I quit taking care of myself. I blamed myself for what happened because I wasn't there in time to protect her."

Shadow closed his eyes and nodded, remembering the look of sheer terror in pale blue, now lavender irises as their owner ran up to him, hands shaking as they grabbed one of his own atop the Tower of Winds after Vaati was defeated in a screech of disbelief. Thinking back to it, he could imagine how scarring such an experience could be for a typically calm person like Vio, even if they weren't on good terms with each other at the time.

"A fellow knight gave me a rude awakening that caused me to try and accept her death for what it was and find purpose in life again," the captain continued. "I was so bereaved that it slipped my mind how I wasn't the only one who was near and dear to her. He knocked on my door, with a very young Link in his hands that his family was watching for several weeks for me. I completely forgot my own son because I was enveloped in self pitying depression. From that point forward I decided my way of grieving for my wife was by honoring her through raising our child. It gave me the purpose to keep living and become a better man. She can't return, and I came to terms with that because it is the will of the goddesses. You apparently weren't ready to go yet, which is why your partner found a way to bring you back."

Giving the older man a look of reverence, Shadow sighed. "Your experience, along with what Vio went through makes the both of you stronger than I can ever aspire to be."

They rode in brief silence, that was accompanied by the sounds of a light debate from the other half of the group concerning the best way to sharpen a blade.

"Tell me Shadow, have you lost anyone?"

Shadow stiffened. It was a question he wondered himself, but felt he knew the answer even if the details were clouded in his mind.

"I am pretty sure I did, and I believe my coping mechanism was to shut down-"

_ -Which was how Ganon managed to break me down and mold me into the tool he needed, because I gave up. But who was it that I lost, and how did I end up under his watch? What I would give to remember my childhood from before that time. Before I was ordered to capture the maidens, kidnap the princess, and trick the hero into releasing Vaati. Or is this childhood I hope for nothing but a dream I thought up to get through the days of hell? Is that why it is hard to recall? _

Shadow slumped in the saddle, feeling weighed down by the thoughts and feelings he was suddenly burdened by. He always tried to ignore it, but at the same time he wanted to know. Even if the cost was memories of being struck down, beaten until he was too weak to argue that he would never do what the pig faced bastard wanted. That resilience didn't last, if the events of two years prior were anything to go by.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a boot nudging his leg, and looked at its owner. Older, experienced eyes looked into his.

"Thinking about what could have been done differently doesn't change the past," the captain stated. "What you can do is try the best with your present to make the future you want. Speaking of the present," the man continued, speaking up to alert the other members of their party, "We apparently have someone waiting for us ahead."

The figure ahead of them the captain spoke of was too far away to identify with the naked eye, aside from being on a horse and facing them. Vio's horse pushed ahead to the front, his face pulled into a concerned frown. 

"Did you expect to meet someone on our trip?" he queried.

"No," the captain cautiously reached for the hilt of his sword as Vio openly brandished his and moved in front of Shadow's horse. Blue quickly came to the front with his weapon also as the shade found himself in the back with Red.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Red spoke.

Shadow jerked his head towards the happier member of their group. "About the person on the road? Or…?"

"Everything. The way Green went for you and Tri and thought that he was doing right by that action started to make me wonder if something is up. And now we are being sent for by a high ranking official who somewhat knows how we act to escort us, no explanation when Vio asked. Now there is this person on a seldomly used road, obviously waiting for us. It is all wrong, and I don't know what or why. To be honest," Red made hard eye contact with Shadow, "I am scared of what we might learn. I don't want to be a hero again. I just want peace, for not just me, but Blue, Vio, and you. Green chose to stay a knight, and I could care less. We deserve to not put our lives on the line anymore, but unfortunately we are heroes, and people expect us to save the day, the damn cowards."

Shadow was gobsmacked by Red's speech, and barely came back to focus on the urgent mew coming from his shirt. He looked at the dual colored eyes he quickly found an essential part of his life and let out a questioning hum. 

_ "Their aura is safe." _

"Whose aura?"

_ "Stranger's aura." _

Shadow looked up at the horse mounted figure ahead of them that they had slowly approached. Their posture was relaxed, and their horse pawed at the road in boredom.

"Everything alright?" Vio questioned.

"Shadow, what did he say?" Red asked.

"Are you telling me that talking to the cat is normal?" the captain quizzed Blue, who shrugged. Shadow decided to pretend he didn't hear the comment.

"He says the stranger's aura is safe, so we shouldn't be in danger," he stated, looking at the kitten for confirmation. He was answered by a slow blink and relaxed ear placement that to his humor reminded him of Vio's ears just moments before.

"I am still going to exercise caution and confront this person. They have been intently watching us this whole time," the captain announced, riding forward. 

He was only a short dash away from the group when he relaxed and hailed the stranger who then approached. The captain then turned to wave the group up as he sheathed his blade. The young adults urged their steeds forward with caution, and Shadow felt Tricolstic try to pull himself out of the shirt more to see what was happening. When they were able to see the stranger's features, Red began excitedly waving from his saddle.

"Artua! Hi!" The bubbly teen called out.

The man, who Shadow was assuming was Artua, looked towards their group and smiled.

"Looks like you are towing around a party of Links there old man," he chuckled, "Or should I say, you got yourself a chain?"

There was a grumble from Tricolstic.  _ "While his aura is genuine and safe, his idea of jokes is atrocious,"  _ the feline complained. " _ And what is it with you beings having more instances of brown hair? It makes my naming convention rather redundant and confusing at the same time." _

Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, and he wasn't sure if it was directed at the new knight amongst them or the cheeky kitten held against his chest. He decided it was easier to say it was both. He found himself not focusing on the conversation at hand and was therefore surprised when Vio walked up to him, not on his horse.

"Spacing out again?" he asked, offering a hand to take the calico. Shadow nodded and looked around to see the rest of their group dismounted and resting.

"Why are we taking a break? Aren't we almost there?" Shadow questioned as he passed Tricolstic down.

"Wow, you really were spacing out," Vio observed, holding the horse's reins as Shadow climbed down. "Blue was making a big fuss and everything."

"He always makes a big fuss," Shadow shrugged, "There is nothing new about that."

Vio scoffed. "Very true, but he has a good reason this time. We have to wait until nightfall to reach the walls of Castle Town, apparently there is a rumor saying the four of us are criminals that are free game for anyone to capture for a hefty reward. Artua came to warn us and talk with the captain about how we can get in there quietly until Zelda can publicly dispel the rumor; right now she is having an investigation done to find the source. So far we know that it wasn't Green."

Shadow felt an eye twitch as he stared at his partner, waiting for the moment he said that it was all a joke and they were just stretching out their legs. The words never came.

"Criminals? Did I burn down the epicenter of this kingdom again and just forgot, and somehow roped the other two into it?"

Vio rolled his eyes. "I am apparently a criminal too, don't forget."

"I didn't Vi, I know that I wouldn't need to convince you to do so if I found a reason to commit arson in the first place."

Vio laughed, and turned to sit at the base of a tree. He grabbed his bag and pulled a book out to read, and shook his head as Tricolstic crawled into the bag to take the item's place, the black half of his tail sticking out.

"For being considered evil again, you are very calm about this," Shadow pointed out. He sat between Vio and the kitten occupied bag, playfully tapping at the tail that occasionally swished from side to side. Occasionally paws would slap at his hand with quicksilver speed, and he earned a couple scratches for delayed reactions.

"I am calm because there is no actual crime to be proven, and no proof of this reward being provided," the stoic teenager explained, "The rumors say that the bounty was made by the princess and captain of the Royal Guard, and I can tell you right now he knew nothing of it and said that Princess Zelda is the last person to have grievances with us, including you."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Shadow muttered skeptically.

"Trust me, it is true," Vio softly grinned. "How about you relax? The others are already doing so. I am going to torture myself with sappy love poems while we wait for the signal to enter the town at a lesser used gate after nightfall."

Shadow found himself chuckling in disbelief. "If it is torture, why are you reading it? Better yet, why is it a part of our library?"

"There are good parts in it. Like this one here," he beckoned, holding an arm out. "How about you practice reading some more with this sonnet? It might be a little tricky since it uses an older dialect, but it can help you improve comprehension by thinking about the meaning more."

Shadow sat down and leaned into the open arm, getting himself comfortable as it wrapped around him. Half of the book was set on his lap, and he looked at the print in front of him. Ten words in and he realized Vio wasn't kidding about it being an older dialect. He started slowly reading it, and found himself being uncertain about being able to understand what was before him. He was only a few weeks into learning Hylian print, and briefly wondered if Vio was being too ambitious with pushing him to read a different dialect than they spoke.

"You know the rules," Vio prodded, "Read it out loud so that I know you understand it and can help if you don't."

Shadow huffed, and directed his eyes back to the beginning.

"'No more be'... is that just a different spelling of grieved?" 

Vio nodded, running his thumb over Shadow's side where his hand laid.

"That makes no sense, but okay. 'No more be griev'd at that which thou hast done…'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While they didn't commit crimes, they have discovered they are accused of some crime. That puts a damper on whatever they were going to the castle for...
> 
> (I almost forgot to update because I was busy getting two foster kittens settled in my house, in my defense they are adorable.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are in the castle, and trying to get settled in. Some shenanigans and considerations of theft occur, along with arson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings include mentions of imprisonment and torture, vague sexual humor.

Red picked up a foot in surprise as a small calico blur flew past him on the rug in the audience room they were relaxing in after arriving at the castle in the dead of the night. It was connected to a hall on one side and two rooms opened into it on the opposite wall. He was pleased to see the rooms opened outside to small private gardens; he was never a fan of their house having only one way in and out. Awful planning in his opinion and he liked to express it on a regular basis. He went to finish walking to a lounge chair and felt something collide into his leg with a squeak.

"Tricolstic, that's why I told you to quit racing around like that," Vio chastised the kitten that shook himself out before running and leaping straight at his owners.

Red suppressed a laugh as the energetic feline clumsily crashed into Vio's chest and landed into his lap with paws splayed in the air. "It's okay, he didn't mean to," he chuckled as he watched the stoic Hylian smile and scratch under his companion's chin, "I bet he is pretty pent up after spending all day being held or hiding in a bag. It's better he wears himself out now so that you can actually get rest."

"Are you really assuming Vio will sleep?" Shadow chimed in, petting the kitten's belly and getting playfully bit in response. "His brain is running with thoughts and probabilities about this whole ordeal. He won't sleep until he figures it out, even bribing him does nothing."

"Bribery does nothing ever anyway, I just decide to do what you ask sometimes out of pity," Vio deadpanned with his signature rasp, not even flinching as Shadow flicked his ear in response.

_ If only we were like that, instead of pushing each other away,  _ Red thought as he shook his head at the interaction before him and let out a deep sigh. His demeanor quickly caught the attention of the "Triad of Heathens" as Blue called them. Before he could try and mask his expressions under a smile, he was under the scrutinizing gaze of red, purple, green, and blue eyes.

"I'm not the only one weighed down by thoughts apparently," Vio observed. "What is wrong my friend?"

Red shrugged, debating on telling them. The silence apparently didn't deter them, much to his dismay. He was great at giving advice, so why was it so hard for him to ask for it?

"I would ask if it is nothing," Shadow remarked, "But two things tell me otherwise. One is your body language, you look like it is literally hurting you; the other is that I know Vio will correct me because it obviously isn't nothing."

"Damn right," Vio muttered.

Red watched as Shadow playfully shoved his partner and accidentally jostled the kitten. Tricolstic turned to the offender and meowed loudly, to which Shadow made a scandalized look and glared at Vio.

"I  _ told _ you to not cuss around him!" he chastised Vio, who nonchalantly shrugged.

"What makes you think he learned from me?" the accused smoothly asked.

"Wow, you aren't even trying to feign innocence," Shadow huffed in exasperation. "I know it was you, because nobody else would call me a 'ruby eyed ass fucker' but you."

"That's right, only me," Vio smirked, "I was surprised that he actually caught on and used it logically. And that is not the subject we need to focus on right now, Red obviously needs help with Blue."

Shadow gave Vio one last glare before turning to the new person of interest.

"Man troubles?" the shade asked, "Tell me all about it, I have them quite often because of this bas- this guy here."

"Good save," Vio sneered, "But that shit-"

" _ Stop that!"  _ Shadow snapped as he put his hands over Tricolstic's ears. "Why are you like this?!"

"Because your reactions are hilarious and the world in general is too damn boring for my liking."

"How does one teach a cat to cuss?" Red hesitantly asked.

"Quite easily apparently," Vio smirked. 

"I wish it wasn't," Shadow grumbled, scooping up the kitten and grabbing Red's shoulder. "Come on bud, you can tell me and Tri about your issues, away from trouble there."

"Why am I excluded?"

"Because," Shadow pointed at Vio, "You are obviously in a mood to cause mischief and that is not what Red needs right now. You can torment Blue when he is finally done with locking himself up in that room."

Red glanced back to see Vio shrug and flop against the back of the lounge he sat in unoffended. He turned to see Shadow patiently holding the door open, Tricolstic relaxing in his other arm. The kitten trilled and slowly swished his tail in greeting as he walked past them. If he didn't see the other two literally holding conversations with the feline, he would have suspected him of possessing a level of intelligence a while ago. One thing he knew for certain: Tricolstic was not ordinary.

He entered the room Vio and Shadow claimed, and saw that it was laid out the same as his and Blue's. A large overly ornate bed was in the middle of one wall with two equally lavish solid wood nightstands flanking it. The glass paneled lamps had their brass polished, soot cleaned from the panes and each lamp sat on delicate stands in the middle of each nightstand. A desk was on the wall that housed the door, and was filled with well stocked inkwells and parchment that he knew Vio didn't bring, mainly because the pens and wells were far more decorative than his own and sat on the right side of unnaturally organized papers. Shadow had a sense of organization, but Red noticed he left Vio's desk in their bedroom alone while he claimed the one in the study for his writing, which mainly consisted of catalogues for the location of books and condition of weapons. He recalled with humor how the first words the shade learned to write involved their names, each person's weapons, and the conditions of said weapons; he and Vio spent the day helping him write and spell the words out.

A partition concealed a tub next to a small stove, and he knew there was most likely a small shelf that held towels on the other side of the tub. A vanity sat next to the stove with cosmetics that a visiting noble most likely would use, and the two current residents would potentially utilize for a prank or poorly planned experiment. There were also three brushes of varying sizes and two shaving kits. One was obviously left by a previous tenant and he was tempted to bring it home; the stubble on his chin itched as he considered the act. In the middle of the floor was a setup of two lounge chairs with a small table facing the door to the small closed off garden outside. He wasn't surprised to see Shadow sitting in one as Tricolstic hid underneath and lunged at his slowly swinging feet.

"I know, this is ridiculously fancy," Shadow chuckled, throwing a hand to emphasize the room. "I would have been fine with a mattress on a stone floor, but apparently that is considered a dungeon cell here. The royal family spoils their prisoners in that aspect; in the Fire Temple we just had chains in the cells. Though the one prisoner I actually held in those cells, I didn't put chains on. Granted I was mad at Vi for betraying me, but I felt that chaining him up would imply torture."

Red raised an eyebrow, settling in the other lounge. "But you were literally about to drop him into a crater when we got there."

"Caldera."

"What?"

"Death Mountain's active lava is in a caldera, not a crater."

"Okay, but my point still stands."

Shadow shrugged. "I was originally planning on just leaving him in the cell. Then I realized that the hurt I felt was killing me while he was still around, and I thought execution would fix it."

Red rubbed his face at the explanation. "The relationship between you two gets weirder and more complicated with every new thing I learn. You will literally almost kill each other but still sleep in the same bed; if it was anyone else I would say that they were insane."

"Joke's on you, we are insane," Shadow chuckled.

"I have noticed," Red muttered, coaxing the playful calico towards him. Tricolstic walked up and stretched up one of his legs, pushing his head into a palm for pets. "You have some crazy fathers, little guy," he muttered to the kitten.

"And I am not ashamed of it," Shadow stretched and crossed one leg over the other. "So, you and Blue. Why did he lock you out of the room?"

Red sighed.  _ Here we go. _ "He locked me out to bathe."

"That is a weird thing to do, especially with these ridiculous divider things." Shadow took off a boot and threw it at the partition, causing it to clatter into the tub, "Not to mention you two have been partners for how long now?"

"About a year."

"A year," he reiterated, nonchalantly removing his other boot. "With that long I thought you two would be past the awkward personal space thing. Apparently I'm wrong. Does he ever explain why, or is it masked by his bad attitude?"

Red sighed, watching the kitten crawl into the boot across the room. "He will sometimes tell me that he likes his privacy, and other times he just kicks me out like you guys saw earlier. Back home he basically decides out of nowhere he wants to change or take a bath, and shoves me out of the room and locks the door."

"Strange… Have you expressed how it upsets you?"

"I haven't," Red sheepishly admitted. The look he saw from Shadow was full of pity, and understanding.

"Because you think it will most likely go badly and you don't want to ruin what you do have?"

Red nodded, and Shadow hummed. The duo chuckled as Tricolstic answered the hum with a mew of his own.

"You might not like what I have to say," Shadow started, "But I think the best thing to do is just tell him you feel this way, and if you are curious then ask him why he acts like he does at the same time. Holding it in is not healthy at all. Whatever he is hiding can't be as bad as the hurt he is putting you through by acting this way."

Red looked at his feet. Talking seemed easy, but could he do it?

"I am seeing hesitation. Understood, let's fix that."

Shadow stood up and gestured for Red to do the same. He led them to the open space of the floor, near the wardrobe in the room that looked like it was accented with actual gold. Highly unnecessary.

"So here is what you are going to do," Shadow instructed. "Pretend I am Blue. Express what you are upset about. Yell, cry, hit me, do whatever you need to express it and then remember all of that to talk to the asshole about later."

Tricolstic meowed, and Shadow stiffened. "No, you can not say that word," he sternly told the feline.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Red inquired.

"What?"

"The kitten swearing."

"Because he is young, and shouldn't know the things Vio says."

"What do you mean? You say the same shit!" Red retorted.

Shadow jolted back as if he was slapped, and rubbed his ears. "Am I hallucinating, or did you actually cuss, as in say more than the occasional damn? I thought you didn't!"

"I don't," Red huffed, "But you're being a hypocrite."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"You just want to make crazy claims!"

"You obviously don't know what hypocrite means!"

"Well then tell me bitch!"

"You're the bigger bitch!"

"You are sorely mistaken because I will fucking dominate."

"Only because Vio is more of a bitch than the two of us combined!"

"Did you just…!"

Neither noticed the small calico, watching and learning the whole time they argued.

~

Blue ran fingers through his hair, feeling refreshed and debated on redressing. He decided he might as well, since he was rather rough with making Red give him space. At that thought he figured he should apologize and try to mend things before it got worse. 

Red wasn't trying to initiate contact with him anymore, and while it wasn't always desired, Blue missed it. Sleeping at night was torture now; Red would lay close to the edge of the bed to give him space instead of trying to hug up for warmth, and it left him cold and unable to sleep, which resulted in more bad moods. There were a few times Blue tried to be affectionate, and it always ended badly, whether it startled Red or he failed to express exactly what he was intending to do and ended with a misunderstanding. It wasn't fun; he never meant to push away the one person he trusted the most, but found it happening nonetheless.

He fixed the cloths hugging his ribs and chest before throwing a tunic over them. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and stepped into the audience room with an apology at the ready, but found Red wasn't there. Instead, he found a figure in a black undershirt nonchalantly twirling a lock of white hair as his pale eyes scrolled through the pages of a book held in the other hand. The door behind him shut, and he found the eyes of his brother piercing into him.

"So they finally emerge," he dryly stated, closing the book and sitting up.

"Well hello to you too," Blue rolled his eyes. "Where is Red?"

Vio jabbed a thumb towards the door to the other room. "He is apparently getting relationship advice from Shadow. I don't know how it is going because I am not allowed near Tricolstic after teaching him to call Shadow an ass fucker."

"You did what?" Blue laughed, "How did you know that you could teach him to cuss?"

"It was a guess," Vio shrugged, "I was bored and figured if he can speak with us he can learn insults. I was struggling to find something to teach him the other night and then I saw Shadow fast asleep with his face on a book and was annoyed by the potential of him drooling on the pages."

"That is definitely something you would do," Blue nodded.

Vio hummed and fixed the elder brother with a glare.

"You need to quit making Red suffer for your self hatred," the younger brother scolded. 

Blue stiffened. "I thought you agreed to not butt in."

"It has gone for too long and I am tired of being silent, sibling of mine," Vio coldly growled. "The look he had on his face as he watched Shadow and I interact reminded me of that one dog you two found dirty and battered in a ditch with a broken leg before she was nursed back to health and became a cucco herder for Lon Lon Ranch. Just pitiful and in pain, wanting to feel loved. That is not a good look on him and he doesn't deserve it at all. The fact that I know it is because of you and why you act this way doesn't help with my irritation."

"You are always in an irritated state," Blue scoffed, "And I know that I need to stop being like this, I just spent the entire time I bathed thinking about it."

"If only you thought about it sooner," the younger muttered.

Blue was about to retort when he heard raised voices. He gave Vio a questioning look, who responded by turning his head and twitching an ear in the direction of the door. The voices briefly lowered, and then a loud crash happened. There was even louder shouting and some clear swearing at that point.

Alarmed by the commotion, Vio leapt over the back of the lounge he was in as Blue ran around it to the door. Blue reached the door first and ripped it open to a sight of pure chaos. Shadow was trying to put out smoldering velvet on a lounge as Red was running a bowl of water over from the tub. There was a pair of boots strewn about along with the bath partition and the table that he assumed was holding the lamp that Vio ran over and extinguished. Tricolstic was playfully batting at a burning piece of parchment by the desk before he was quickly scooped up and the heel of his longer haired owner's boot stomped out the flame. In the blink of an eye one crisis was solved, while another started to boil over from an understandably angry Vio.

"This is most definitely not some half assed therapy session," he seethed, "How the fuck did you light our room on fire Shadow?!"

"Why do you immediately blame me?!" Shadow yelped.

"Who else would it be?" Blue asked. Vio shot him a glare that he knew meant  _ "speak again and you will get no mercy either." _

"Actually," Red spoke up, "It was me. I tripped over Tricolstic into the table and the lamp went flying."

Blue stifled a laugh as Vio angrily held the kitten out in front of him. "What did I tell you about being under foot? It could have ended with you or someone else getting seriously hurt. We are lucky it just resulted in property damage, that I will have to unfortunately inform the princess of at our brunch meeting tomorrow. Still not acceptable though, so what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Vio, I-" Red started before Blue gently laid a palm over his mouth.

The kitten looked at everyone in the room before swinging their tail in a large arc and letting out a very pleased sounding trill. In response, Vio closed his eyes and groaned as Shadow's face went blank.

"Love, I'm sorry, you might be onto something," Vio sighed.

Shadow took a deep breath. "Excuse me for a moment, I need a breath of fresh air."

"Just keep that door open when you return to help get the smoke out of here."

"Absolutely Vi."

Blue removed his hand from Red's mouth and hesitantly put it on his partner's shoulder; he was pleased to feel the taller teen lean into it. As soon as the door to the outside closed a loud scream tore through the air. Blue and Red jumped, while Vio looked unfazed as the kitten still held out in his hands flailed in surprise at the sound. There was silence, and Vio put the kitten on his shoulder.

"Hey little brother," Blue slowly began, "Is he okay? What made him need to step out?"

"He is probably frustrated by the fact that I finally agreed with him that cussing around Tricolstic is a bad idea, and it is too late to stop him now."

"What did he say this time?" Red asked.

Vio pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned again. "Kitten said his reason for tripping you Red, was, and I quote, 'mother fucking arson, bitches.'"

Blue nodded; it was a strange but accurate parallel to his current situation, not that he would admit it to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #letTricolsticcuss2020


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunch with the Princess of Hyrule and most of the heroes. A time she most definitely enjoys, even if there are things apparently amiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings include mentions of alcohol

"Are you telling me that you guys did this on a daily basis after the adventure? Just sat around, drank tea, and talked down politics?"

Zelda set down her cup and sighed. They had only been there an hour, and this was the fifth time she heard this specific remark.

"Yes Shadow, why is that hard to believe?" Vio replied, shoving a biscuit in his partner's face. Shadow slapped it away and the kitten that accompanied the group chased after it, just to have both young men chase them.

The princess looked away from the chaotic trio running in her study, and addressed the remaining member of her audience.

"I assume this is a regular thing?" she asked the light brunette. Red nodded and sipped his tea after adding a generous amount of honey.

"All the time," he chuckled into his cup. "They have tried to kill each other in the past, which we already knew, and are basically inseparable now. Not to mention they have a foul mouthed vandal of a kitten that fits in with their dynamic."

She nodded and watched Vio scruff said kitten after Shadow was bitten in the process of getting the food away. The small calico went limp and tried to avoid eye contact with the two Hylians.

Two Hylians, it was an interesting thing considering it was Vio and Shadow. While the originally purple clothed counterpart of Link had always been at least of Hylian descent, Zelda knew from her time being imprisoned by Shadow that he wasn't of their realm. He looked Hylian even back then, but his presence was of a different type. He wasn't a creature crafted from wisps of his namesake either like she heard Vaati and other monsters say to berate him. He seemed to believe them though, which made her wonder. It was as much of a mystery as Vio being able to bring him back with dark magic and not lose his mind in the process. 

Speaking of mysteries, she looked at the now pouting feline placed on the table next to Vio's cup. They _looked_ like an ordinary calico kitten, but they didn't _feel_ like one. Just like her observation of Vio being seemingly sane, her advisor aware of the situation would find interest in the kitten too.

"I apologize for that," Vio attempted to address her in the informal manner she asked of them for these brunches, and seemingly struggled with, "Tricolstic has been in a mood lately. You unfortunately have to talk to whoever deals with replacing furniture for the guest suites, he managed to catch a lounge chair and rug on fire last night."

She hummed, already knowing of the situation after Artua reported to her that they had an accident.

"Don't worry my friend, it will be dealt with," she reassured him. "I am happy to know that nobody was seriously hurt, especially Red and Tricas…"

"Tricolstic," Vio supplied with a patient grin. Odds were the others couldn't remember or pronounce the name either, she deduced by how he readily corrected her politely.

"Tricolstic. That is a name I have never heard of," Zelda mused. "How did you come up with it?"

"I have wondered that too," Red added.

"Tricolstic is taken from a few syllables in the phrase 'tri-colored cat of mystic origin' because I wasn't sure what would be a better suited name for him," Vio explained as he scratched behind the kitten's copper ear. "He seems to like it too."

"That might be due to him not understanding the concept of names to pick anything else," Shadow chuckled.

Zelda relaxed as Vio rolled his eyes, and looked at the feline more. She couldn't figure out what was so odd about him, and it was beginning to drive her crazy. He was mostly white, with splashes of color in places and two different colored irises. He was just a unique calico as far as she saw with the naked eye.

_Wait. Vio said-_

"What do you mean 'of mystic origin'?" she inquired.

Vio did his "questioning flip" as she called the eyebrow and ear movement he exhibited when curious, and Red cleared his throat.

"Tri was found at the edge of the same forest clearing that Vio used for the ritual to bring Shadow back," Red recalled. "I went to inspect the area a little after two weeks had passed. The whole place was void of both life and magic except for where he was in the brambles. After he was brought home, I returned to the area after another week and the clearing was finally back to normal. It felt like nothing ever happened."

"It is almost like there was a remnant of the magic after we left the clearing that night," Shadow mused, scooping up the kitten.

Zelda hummed and poured herself more tea, noticing the lack of steam. It was getting cold, a real disappointment. She would have to get one of the servants to bring more. Usually these sessions involved just her and Vio, along with a warming pad wrapped around the pot. She thought that they would have gone through the tea far quicker, but Red only had one cup (that looked like it was still hot somehow), and Shadow made a face at the mere suggestion of tea. Vio usually drank more by this point, but he was busy managing his partner and cat more than anything. They seemed to keep him occupied quite often, but he looked the happiest she ever saw him while doing so. She hoped that it meant that the meeting she was planning later on would go well.

Vio repositioned in his seat and leaned onto the table, giving Zelda a stern look. "So how has the investigation been going?" he asked.

She sighed and folded her hands together. "I wish I could give you any news, but we have found nothing. We are speculating that it involves another situation though."

"Another situation?" Red inquired.

Zelda nodded and continued, "It has to do with Green's behavior. He isn't the only one that has acted out like the captain explained to me; it has happened with other members of the guard within the castle's walls."

"That sounds like a security issue you need to resolve as soon as possible," Shadow interjected. The kitten mewed and he nodded, "Yeah, they should be locked up and questioned in order to find the leader."

The princess ran a finger over the rim of her cup, finding a very fine scratch in the glaze her fingernail snagged on. _The captain wasn't kidding about him seemingly talking to the kitten._ "That's what we did as soon as Green was brought back," she notified the young men in front of her, "He and two others who had the same type of mindset were put in cells, and the oddest thing happened. After a while, they had a shift in behavior and failed to recall how they ended up there; Green was perturbed that he wasn't back at your home like he planned the morning before. He apparently had a gap in memory and knew nothing of Tricolstic, or the fight."

Shadow huffed and was quickly silenced by Vio, who also gave the calico between them a warning glare after a very loud grumble came from the small feline.

"Why would something like that happen?" Vio quietly questioned.

The future monarch furrowed her brows. "I was actually hoping you would know, because I am at a loss," she lamented.

The five sat in silence, until the door to the study behind them opened. Zelda huffed and readied herself to chastise the person interrupting her only real time away from royal duties. 

"I thought I made it clear that I was not to be disturbed during this time block," she growled while turning around. Her ire was quickly quelled at the sight of the blue tunic wearing blonde before her, who seemed confused.

"Sorry Princess," Blue sputtered, "I thought I would have been fine to come in since you originally invited me along with the others. I would have come the same time as them if I wasn't having a rough morning."

Zelda took a deep breath, and softly smiled. " _My_ apologies, dear friend. I thought you were the guard stationed at the door telling me some asshole noble wanted to try and win my favor."

Blue sat next to Red and raised an eyebrow. "What guard?"

Vio ended up snorting and choking on the tea he was drinking, and earned concerned expressions from everyone. "You have got to be fucking kidding," he coughed out, the rasp that she was aware of his voice possessing becoming more prevalent.

"I'll say," Zelda found herself snarling. "I thought I picked a guard who would be capable of such a simple task, but apparently they are part of that group I was getting ready to have gathered for questioning."

"Questioning? Apparently I missed a bunch by hurting too much to rise with the sun," Blue grumbled.

Zelda stealthily glanced at Vio, curious about the best way to address the newest guest. The lavender eyed confidant glanced down and quickly lowered his ears, meaning she should be discreet about what she understood of the issue causing their companion's late arrival. She slowly closed her eyes in response, which translated in their secret communication as an understanding before directing her full attention to Blue.

"I am sorry to hear that you are having a rough morning," she began. "I can have the servants bring up an herbal tea that I find helps with pain, and before you say that isn't necessary, we are out of regular tea anyways and have yet to eat. If you'd like, I can have you choose what our meal is also."

Blue shrugged. "I appreciate the generosity and offer, Your Highness, but I would feel more confident with you choosing our meal."

Zelda began laughing at the formal address. "I swear you are just as bad as Vio!" she exclaimed, "The only way I got him to stop trying to be formal for these meetings is by threatening him with imprisonment for disobeying a royal order. Do I have to do the same for you?"

Blue shut his mouth and sat back, surrounded by amused chuckles and a sympathetic sigh. Zelda stood after feeling that the subject was thoroughly discussed.

"With that out of the way," she began, "I am going to leave to find a suitable guard, have the deserter detained, and see to our meal and teas being made. Can I trust you guys to behave while I am gone? I would like for Vio to join me for security, if that is possible."

She allowed her guests to look at each other in silent discussion, especially her unofficial advisor and his partner. Unlike Blue and Red, who spoke softly, Vio and Shadow exchanged wordless glances before Vio let out a sigh of resignation and fixed the kitten with a look.

"No burning shit," he sternly ordered, "And no cussing. Before you ask why I can cuss and you can't, it is because I am mature enough to make such a choice while you are not."

"Violet? Mature?" Blue guffawed.

"Piss off, I used the word 'enough' in the sentence," Vio huffed as he rose from his seat. "I will accompany you, Zelda, on the condition that once we step out that door I am allowed to use the societal bullshit formalities to keep nosy pricks from making more fucking rumors you have to maintain. Goddesses, just thinking about it makes people get on my damn nerves."

Zelda gave her friend a concerned look. "Are you okay? Do you need to vent a little more?"

Vio took a deep wheezing breath and smiled. "I am perfectly fine now and can step through that door without causing what nobles would try and call a scandal," he sighed. "But honestly, anything done by any of us who are not 'Link' seems to always be on their lists for potential scandals and rumors. Therefore, what does it matter?"

Zelda nodded, and her chosen guard walked in front of her, stiff and attentive to the door before them and what could potentially be on the other side. She thought that it was a shame only one of the four people who were once Link wanted to stay a knight; she would have enjoyed having the company of all of them. Green took charge and did his best at everything required of him (until lately), Blue showed a fierce dedication and loyalty, Red was willing to do anything asked of him and overflowed with compassion, and Vio seemed to be aware of everything going on and what to do. She understood why the three didn't want to be at the castle, and was more than understanding of their choices. They were separate people, who wanted individual lives; Vio even went as far as bending fate to find his.

After inspecting the hall, Vio held the door open for her and she led the way, her friend falling in stride beside her. He kept a stony expression facing forward, his ears twitching towards every small sound. To her brief surprise he stopped walking after rounding a corner and fixed her with a glare. She had a good idea as to why he did so.

"You wanted to speak to me away from the others," he quietly stated.

Zelda found herself hesitantly nodding, to which he replied with a humph.

"Best get to speaking since the others are out of earshot and not following," he huffed, "And I hope for the sake of my patience it isn't another damn job offer here at the castle."

Zelda cringed. There was a time that she was embarrassingly pushy about him becoming a scholar or her personal guard, not realizing that was nowhere close to what he needed to help adjust to life. She quit trying to make him take one of those jobs, and felt that he would make a great advisor. While she felt having him as an advisor would be greatly beneficial, she didn't plan on getting her hopes up on this day.

"Not this time," she assured, "I just want to know how you are and how the others are faring from your viewpoint."

The teenager in the gray cloak hummed. "Very honest, I have always appreciated that about you, Your Highness," he commended. "Who shall I tell you about first?"

"Is Shadow adjusting well?"

"About as good as someone who was technically dead for a year," he quickly answered.

She nodded, knowing that meant they were still working things out that he wasn't wanting to discuss. It was most likely a private subject she decided not to pry into, so she moved on to something that they could talk about to an extent since they were both in the know.

"Tell me about Blue. Are they still-"

"-self loathing and trying to hide from reality? Yes, very much so," Vio interjected and answered. "It is starting to negatively affect Red and their relationship."

"That is very concerning to hear. Poor Red probably has no idea what is going on and is blaming himself. Do I have to talk some sense into Blue?"

"You can most definitely try. I had a stern talk with them last night before I was interrupted by Tricolstic committing crimes."

Zelda lightly giggled at the subject change as they began walking down the hall again. "How can a cat commit crimes, especially as young as he is?"

"Frighteningly easy, like teaching him to cuss, not to mention he can communicate with Shadow and I. I thought it was all impossible for cats until he came into my life biting my fingers in the middle of the night," the young man sighed, a small smile on his face.

"Interesting to hear that from someone who, just over a year ago, was drunk to the point of barely holding onto his cup of tea and loudly swearing that attachments only end in pain," the princess mused.

"I... definitely made some unintelligent choices back then," Vio visibly cringed.

"Like rearranging the royal vault?"

"I'd rather not speak of that incident."

"Like you would remember enough to speak of it in the first place!" the royal laughed. 

She really wanted to know how he ended up within the supposedly locked and guarded vault, along with putting heirlooms and artifacts in order by age before being found. She didn't even know how old half of the items in there were until that happened. To her dismay it was a secret only the goddesses knew since he drank so much that evening to the point of blacking out. She was very thankful he mostly sobered up since then, the damage control for some of his antics fueled the fire known as the nobles who enjoyed drama and rumors. They seemed to think that the four heroes were a menace to society and wanted to make them look like villains at every opportunity. The current rumor, though right up their alley, was too bold for any of them to try without risking their riches and social statuses. A bunch of cowards in her opinion.

"You are in a much better place now," she reassured him. "You have Shadow, he has you. You are visibly happy, as healthy as you can be with lingering effects from when you weren't in a good mindset…"

"Zelda, please. I'd like to not think about that last part," he rasped.

She nodded and saw the doors to the kitchen arrive before them. "I can tell that Blue is not the only one keeping secrets that shouldn't be hidden," she pointed out. "But for now, let's get food and tea for us and the others."

"Of course, Your Highness," Vio absentmindedly obeyed and held the door open for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, I love how my beta reader started bombarding me with questions about a few things brought up in this chapter, and I am curious if y'all have the same questions or observations.  
> Also, don't forget to tell me if I should add something else to the chapter warnings!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tricolstic manages to go on a small adventure with no supervision and makes a strange friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include mild animal cruelty (I felt like an evil monster writing it), threats of violence

The night was peaceful, despite the lingering smell of burnt fabric in the room where they slept. Since his Hylians didn't complain, he decided not to. Yellow hair did though, much to Tricolstic's annoyance. They didn't have to stay in the room, so it wasn't their business in his opinion.

He nudged the slightly ajar door open to leave a sleeping dark hair and see what white hair was doing. They didn't sleep the night before and seemed to not plan on it this night, trying to distract themselves from whatever thoughts made their aura distressed. If he had to guess, it wasn't going according to plan. He personally felt that sleeping would be a good distraction, but what did he know? He was only a cat. Apparently. 

The one with a somewhat non-abstract name out of the yellow hairs, Zelda, asked earlier that day if he was actually a cat or a being hiding in the form of a cat. Dark hair took great offense to the question while white hair became quiet and didn't talk for the rest of the day. The closest they got to speaking was taking a book yellow hair had in their possession and wordlessly waving their hands like he had seen yellow hair do many times before. Learning to decipher the odd form of communication was on his list, along with getting better at reading when dark hair had lessons. He briefly considered writing, but couldn't figure out how he could hold the quill without his Hylians thinking he was trying to eat the attached feather again. He decided if he could secretly steal and hide one, he would practice holding it when he was alone. Figuring out how to see the paper while writing was a problem for a later date. He knew if he was determined enough, he could utilize it to bypass the rule against him speaking cuss words; writing technically  _ isn't  _ talking.

He rubbed up against white hair's legs and let out a wordless trill.

"Why aren't you asleep kitten?" they asked, looking down at him with tired eyes.

_ "You look like you need sleep more than me," _ he meowed in response.

White hair furrowed their brows and sadly frowned. "I guess I am unable to understand you right now," they lamented. "Just another thing for me to try and figure out, like I didn't already have enough questions…"

Tricolstic huffed as white hair turned back to the book, a frown plastered on their face. 

_ "Well, while that is shitty for you, I think you should still come to bed,"  _ he lowly mewed. The response he got was a long sigh, and he sat by white hair's feet in defiance. The stubborn nature of this being was something he didn't enjoy.

He sat by their feet for a few minutes before becoming bored and walking away. White hair was so engrossed in their book that the calico's movements went unnoticed. He walked back to the bedroom dark hair was in, and found that the door closed when he left it earlier in the night.

_ "Great," _ he grumbled as he returned to the lounges in the center of the room,  _ "This is what I get for trying to be nice and tell you to come join us in bed you disorganized isolationist beanpole," _ he hissed at white hair.

While he didn't expect a response, the silence Tricolstic got in return was still aggravating. He huffed obnoxiously and paced the room, stopping at the bedroom doors. There was deep breathing coming from the room dark hair was in, they were obviously still asleep. The room housing light brown hair and yellow hair was active, filled with soft murmurs. He heard yellow hair's shaky and higher pitched voice being consoled by light brown hair's lower timbre. It was a common thing for his ears to pick up; whatever yellow hair went through in the past haunted them constantly in the dead of night. He was thankful to know that light brown hair was there for them and knew how to help, since the few times he tried helping by snuggling up to their face and purring did little as far as he knew. While he would have liked to join in on the close warmth he knew was being shared, he also knew privacy was what they needed and ended his eavesdropping session. He walked the perimeter of the audience room one more time and threw himself on the floor. Being stuck with white hair who was busy reading was excruciatingly boring!

He stood up after a moment of dramatically rolling around and walked to the door leading to the hallway and sat down. It was silent on the other side, but he felt a tug of curiosity about the rest of the large structure they were in. He nudged the door, it was snugly shut. That was found to be a real disappointment. If he could get past the door, he could find something to amuse himself for the evening. 

Tricolstic felt a sudden chill and stumbled off of his feet. He briefly laid on his side in confusion. The last he knew, he was sitting on a rug. Now he was knocked off balance on a stone floor. He stood up with an irritable huff and shook himself out. Maybe he will have to groom himself after all, he felt dirt within the fur on his back. That would make dark hair happy to see his fur being tidy. Maybe he would pester white hair into letting him back in the room so he could groom himself and go back to bed before messing up his fur. 

As he turned around to start obnoxiously yelling at white hair to let him in the bedroom, he was met with a surprise. Where he expected to see them sitting and reading, was a door. Spinning around, he found himself in the hallway he was thinking about finding access to.

With no supervision.

Time to have some fun.

He stretched and looked at the choices before him. He had full reign of this adventure, but wanted to make sure he made it back before the others could worry. He walked down the hall and put his nose in the air. The scent Tricolstic knew of as the calm of his Hylians met his nares and he continued down the hall. He then reminded himself to try and learn the difference between his right and left in the near future. 

Out of his right eye ( _ or was it the left?) _ he saw a small creature by a pillar leading to a different hall. Intrigued, the calico followed it. Whatever it was had an appearance he never saw before; it had the body of a being like his Hylians, but the feet and head of a mouse and a feathery tail. Despite its awkward bipedal biology, it was keeping a fast pace away from Tricolstic. What it didn't realize was how persistent the three month old feline could be. 

As they rounded another corner into a large room, Tricolstic mustered a burst of energy and pounced towards the being…

...Only to slam face first into a shelf full of books.

(He realized at that moment he was getting good at unintentionally ramming his head into stuff during this visit.)

He grumpily shook himself out and looked at the shelf before him. There was an obvious gap where the intriguing creature most likely dove into hiding. The calico was disappointed; he only wanted to see what they were and say hi! Maybe lightly bat at their feathery tail. Oh wait, maybe that would be considered rude. In that case, it made sense the creature ran.

Deciding to give the most likely terrified creature some space, Tricolstic looked at the room around him. It was very impressive, housing countless towering shelves full of more books than he ever saw before. Dispersed throughout the room between shorter bookshelves were tables with lamps and writing implements. Large glass panes made up one wall looking towards a well groomed garden and pond outside, and the young cat was mesmerized by the spread of twinkling stars in the clear night sky. He could only assume the windows had the purpose of letting in natural light to read by and a serenely beautiful view to set the mood. So far it was his favorite room in this enormous place, most likely because it was like a larger, fancier version of the study his Hylians maintained at home.

As Tricolstic looked around, he realized with dread that he couldn't catch the scent of calm anymore. Being a young kitten separated from his caretakers, he did the one thing his instincts told him to do; and that was scream at the top of his lungs. He doubted they could hear him, but he still tried just in case. If they didn't hear him, someone surely would and help him.

Tricolstic's screaming was cut short by someone roughly picking him up by his tail, and he hissed in pain and irritation. He was roughly spun around and then held in a tight grip around his tiny ribs, squeezing the air out of him and facing the aggressor. He recognized the being who held him as the guard that was supposed to be at the door to the study earlier that day. He became scared as soon as he realized their aura was drastically different from their very brief interaction earlier, emanating the same energy as the new yellow hair did the day of the fight. A different type of dread pooled in his gut and ran through his veins at that point; he didn't have anyone around to protect him. Oh how he regretted leaving the room on this night!

"Well well," the guard sneered, "I thought I heard a rat, but it was that dumb kitten instead! Where are your owners, little kitty? Do they not care about you? Sure seemed like it when they kept me from grabbing ahold of you in the past, so maybe you snuck away like a fool. You will be lucky to live long enough to regret it."

He tried to squirm free, and let out a barely audible squeak with the rest of the air in his lungs when squeezed tighter. Was this person really going to kill him? What did he do to deserve such a fate?

"He will stay alive and you will be the one with regret," a voice calmly answered.

The aggressor turned towards the voice, and Tricolstic was able to see a hooded figure standing in the doorway of the giant room. Their aura wasn't dangerous, but it was very odd, he could only think of describing it as ancient.

"What does it matter to you?" the guard scoffed, "In fact, I don't recognize you. I can have you jailed for suspiciously wandering the castle past curfew!"

The figure chuckled. "While that is a good plan, I doubt it will go as you would expect once those higher in rank see me. Especially because you are technically trespassing in  _ my _ domain, dark usurper. Anything you have to say for yourself before you are apprehended and dealt with accordingly?"

"You can't touch-"

"Foolish remark."

Before Tricolstic could try to squirm out of the guard's grip again, he felt a sudden crashing force of energy barrel into the aggressor briefly before he was wrapped in a different spell safely. The hands that pulled through the spell and cradled him as the magic dissipated were coarse, but gentle. He looked up and saw blood red eyes with black irises looking at him from under the hood, and oddly felt relieved; the unnatural colored gaze he saw made him feel safe. Out of curiosity he looked around, and saw the guard face down on the floor bound and incapacitated, a dark spell surrounding them.

"Well, now that we have the troublemaker out of the way," the being said, "I can address the one who was making a ruckus. Are you okay little one?"

Tricolstic huffed.  _ "I would say yes, but you most likely don't understand me, so just see that I am not injured and bring me back to my Hylians since I lost track of my route to the room." _

The kitten saw a grin from the shadows of the hood. "Very well, since the princess has already informed me of who you are, I can easily return you to your guardians."

Tricolstic growled.  _ "Do you somehow know what I'm saying?" _

The being chuckled, waving their empty hand and causing the guard to disappear in a wisp of smoky energy before walking into the hallway. "No, I don't know what you're saying at all, little one."

~

Shadow grumbled and opened his eyes, partially unsurprised that he was alone in bed. He was accustomed to Vio staying awake at late hours, and rising early. He glanced towards the windows, it was definitely night. If he didn't drag Vio to bed, he knew that he would have an exhausted and moody partner on his hands in the morning. While Blue was definitely the louder one when in a poor mood, Shadow observed that Vio was harsher and could make an emotionless stalfos cry when feeling cross. He didn't doubt that Blue couldn't, but could see him dismembering the sentient skeleton instead. No matter what, the brotherly resemblance the two had with waking up on the wrong side of the bed was uncanny. There was a time he found glee in seeing such a side to Vio, but decided that fell under the category of things to not carry over from their past relationship.

Walking into the audience room, Shadow found himself appraising the sight before him. Sitting on the edge of a lounge in a stiff posture was Vio, who still wore the clothes he had chosen for the day. He didn't understand why, but the ex-knight quit wearing purple, opting for muted colors instead. His gray cloak hugged his shoulders, the shade softly complementing his hair and stern eyes as he focused on the book before him. Shadow grimaced at the knotted state of his hair, showing signs of him tangling his fingers in it out of frustration. He was going to fix that before letting him sleep. Despite concentrating on the words before him, it was obvious that Vio was fighting the sleep that pulled at his eyelids, the softer lavender tone of his irises coated with a drowsy haze. His eyebrows furrowed and his ears pulled up in an effort to force himself to concentrate. Shadow took the chance to approach him and try to make a convincing case of rest.

He approached Vio from the side, going unnoticed from the typically attentive teen. He resisted chuckling while he slid into the lounge behind him and got a startled jolt in surprise as he wrapped his arms around his partner's ribs. Their bodies lightly shifted due to an amused huff from the one reading, and Shadow felt him relax into the hold. To his dismay, Vio kept reading, and he responded by lightly nipping his ear. 

"What do you want?" Vio grumbled.

Shadow chuckled, nudging his cheekbone against the taller's jaw. "You should sleep, you need the rest like anyone else."

"Your actions suggest something other than sleep," he replied bluntly.

"This was the only way to get your attention, watching you for almost ten minutes didn't work."

"That is not creepy at all."

"You know, I am beginning to wonder if you say that in sarcasm, because you told me that was your initial thought when I mentioned how long I tracked you in the forest back when I convinced you to join me."

Vio hummed and closed the book, leaning into him. "I will not confirm or refute that claim."

"That is hypocritical of you!"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"...Maybe, I'm not telling you. Am I using it correctly?"

"Not at all."

Shadow rolled his eyes as Vio chuckled, and hugged him tighter. "Will you tell me what it means?" he inquired.

"I don't think so," Vio teased, "I think it would be amusing to see who figures out the definition first, you or Tricolstic."

"Wow, I love you too," Shadow deadpanned.

"Speaking of Tricolstic, he was out here making a bunch of noise earlier, probably trying to get me to go to bed," the book holder stated. "Did he return to the room, or is his lack of sound a sign that he is causing trouble?"

Shadow pushed out of the embrace and looked around the room. No kitten.

"Are you telling me you lost him?" he accused.

"So I take that as no, he wasn't in the room."

"No he wasn't, the door was latched shut. You lost the kitten! How did you manage that?"

"Quite easily, apparently."

Shadow shook his partner by the shoulders before getting up to search the room. He couldn't believe Vio's nonchalant attitude. "How the fuck are you so calm about this?!" he exclaimed.

"I am calm because I knew you have the talent of panicking and being overwrought for the both of us," Vio hissed, standing to help search for their feline. "He couldn't have gone far, he is alright."

"How do you know that?!"

"Trust me, I just know."

The duo froze as there was a knock at the door, and Shadow backed himself into a shaded corner to hide. It was an old habit of his, and he doubted that he would ever drop it. Something in the back of his mind told him that melding with the shadows using his magic was a survival skill that he learned young, but not young enough. He originally thought Vio would find an issue with it, but was surprised that he only cared about if it was done by his approach. At first Shadow couldn't help it, he wasn't sure if what Vio said about the reason for bringing him back was true. As they grew closer again, and Tricolstic came around, he felt at ease and only hid if it was someone he wasn't familiar with, or if the others barged into the room he was in with no warning.

He watched warily as Vio unlocked the door to the hallway and opened it, only to fly out of the shadows at the sight of a man holding Tricolstic. Without thinking, he grabbed the kitten and backed into the corner again, this time not melding with the shadows. He looked over Tricolstic, running a hand through his fur while visibly looking for injuries. To his relief the only damage was that the mostly white calico was dirty.

The stranger left at the door with Vio chuckled. "I tried to bring him here before you guys had a chance to worry, but I had a stop to make first," he told them.

Vio stiffened his posture, his ears lowered in caution. "How would you know he belongs to us?" 

The man let out another chuckle. "There are many things I know, young Violet. Many things about you, Shadow, the others, Link, your adventure, the sword, the Royal Family, Hyrule's history. I also know that I have answers for whatever is bothering you."

Shadow became nervous as Vio squared his shoulders and balled a fist. The man was definitely putting the younger teen on edge, and Shadow knew that he would not resist lashing out if it meant protecting what he deemed important. In all honesty he could hide both himself and Tricolstic in the shadows, but it wouldn't quell the protective instincts of his partner once they were in full swing.

_ "They are safe,"  _ the kitten in his arms mewed.  _ "They saved me from an actual dangerous person. They used magic to protect me and apprehend them. The captain was rather surprised despite being tired and grumpy about being woken this late." _

Vio's ears twitched, and he glanced back at Tricolstic. "You are very certain of this," he cautiously acknowledged. Instead of replying, the kitten purred and closed his eyes. "Of all the times to suddenly understand him again," he muttered under his breath, barely audible to Shadow.

"He may trust you," Shadow spoke up, "But I am not convinced."

"Neither am I," Vio snarled, his ears now flattened against his head.

_ Oh boy, that sleep deprived bad mood is happening, _ Shadow cringed, seeing the other trying to keep his eyes open and alert.

The man, still hooded, stepped back and held his hands up in surrender. "I am not asking you to have faith in me tonight, the events that have transpired were unexpected. It would be best for me to take my leave and let you rest before your instability causes an issue."

"Instability? You want instability I will show you fucking instabil-"

Shadow quickly stepped forward and wrapped his angered boyfriend in his unoccupied arm.

"No killing strangers who save kitten," he ordered the irritable being before turning to the unknown guest. "I thank you for that, and bid you goodnight. Maybe when things are on better grounds I can ask for your name."

The man chuckled, and grabbed the door handle to close. "We will properly meet, much sooner than you may expect. Until then, good evening gentlemen."

"I will show you gentle," Vio grumbled at the shut door.

Shadow let out an exasperated sigh as he locked the door leading to the rest of the castle. "Vi, stop. You are okay, I am okay, Tricolstic is okay. No need to murder anyone, mainly because I am not in the mood to try and hide a body tonight. Maybe tomorrow we can commit murder and show the kitten how to conceal the evidence with magic. Does that sound like a good plan?"

He got no answer, just a possibly defeated, most definitely exhausted, slump instead.

"Before you sleep," Shadow lightly directed Vio to their room, letting him grab the book from the table, "I am brushing your hair out, these knots look like they can become painful if they aren't dealt with. Is that fine with you?"

"I guess," he shrugged, dragging his feet tiredly. 

"You have to stay awake until I'm done though."

"Nevermind, goodnight," Vio huffed, dropping himself to the floor as soon as they entered the bedroom. 

Shadow sighed, stepping around the curled up teen on the floor and grabbing a hairbrush. He unceremoniously flopped down on the floor next to Vio, setting the kitten on the other's back. He grabbed a handful of the tangled hair that reached its owner's mid back, and started working the boar bristles of the brush through it.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Vio inquired, giving Shadow a sideways glance.

"My stubborn just counteracts yours," he boldly announced, lightly tugging at the lock of hair he held. He smirked as the other grumbled.

"Now, I am serious about you not falling asleep while I do this. Tell me what has bothered you to the point of punishing yourself."

"I'm not punishing myself," Vio huffed.

Shadow rolled his eyes and lightly smacked his partner in the back of the head with the hairbrush handle. "Keep lying to yourself and you will lose your mind," he scolded.

"Too late for that."

"Well, shit."

He let the silence that followed envelop them, and deftly finished untangling the hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tricolstic trusts his new friend, while Shadow is suspicious and Vio is outright hostile towards them (but that can be a result of him committing sleep crimes).
> 
> Important note regarding updates:  
> So I have unfortunately caught up to where I am currently writing, October really took the wind out of my sails with motivation. I will have the next chapter posted next Friday, but don't know when the following update will be. I am still planning on updating on Fridays when I have finished chapters, but can do whenever if you guys think that will be better.
> 
> If any of y'all want to come scream at me or whatever, my tumblr is thatonerandomnamehere and I go by Mittens in a couple LoZ related discord servers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting Zelda originally arranged is now in session, and despite not knowing what to expect, she definitely didn't expect this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include threats of violence, brief mention of suicide.

Zelda patiently sat in a small room attached to the library, watching the door for her guests. In the past, the latest Vio would ever be was a couple minutes before their scheduled meeting time; she was concerned by how it was on the hour and there was no sign of him, or the other members of his small group.

"Relax, young one, they did have a rough night," a voice comforted from an unseen place.

"So you have told me," she sighed in response, "And while I am not surprised by their actions, I have questions you refuse to answer until they are here."

"I refrain from answering because I know all three of them will ask the same," the voice replied. "If it is any consolation, I can tell you about a discovery I made for your investigation."

The princess straightened her posture in excitement. "Please do tell!"

The voice chuckled, and she briefly felt embarrassed at her lapse in maturity. Thankfully the man behind the voice couldn't find a reason to care, and in the past claimed that he never understood the need for etiquette in the first place despite being a royal advisor. She could see why he got along well with her father, may Hylia rest his soul.

"I have good news and bad news concerning my breakthrough," he began. 

Zelda nodded, urging the disembodied voice to continue.

"The good news is that I can confirm the source is a dark energy that can be controlled by similar arcane means. The bad news is that it is only contained as I am actively using magic, and can leave the host as fast as one can blink."

Zelda grumbled. "That is a real disappointment."

"Ah, no need to feel down," the voice crooned. "While it did get away, I was able to witness the event of it abandoning a host. The person involved was exactly like the one Link and a few other knights detained for bouts of unprovoked aggression. Lack of a memory, disorientation, all of the exact same symptoms. It more than confirms your theory that these actions are not done by the individual's free will. It is amazing to finally see a possession in person. Very fascinating considering in all of my years, my knowledge of possessing came from the words others put in a book or scroll."

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Of course you can find such a potentially macabre thing fascinating."

"Nobody has been killed or seriously harmed yet, princess" he clarified. "I am hoping what I find from this meeting will help keep it that way. Of course, out of our currently late guests, there is one who will be very difficult to glean helpful information from."

"I don't think Vio would let Shadow get too irrational."

A knock sounded at the door, and the presence Zelda failed to detect before that moment slinked away.

"He is not the one who is the wild card," the advisor quietly stated, "And I should warn you to not use any terms scarcely involving insanity."

Zelda pretended to not hear the last comment, despite the ominous warning, and looked to the servant at the door. "Your guests are here," the young woman timidly announced.

"They can enter," she coolly answered, trying to not groan as the servant curtsied in response. She seriously considered abolishing such social etiquette when she rose to power. The things that weren't made to make the upper class look like poorly made and controlled marionettes were downright demeaning to the lower class.

She trained her face into a neutral position at the small group before her, standing to greet them. They definitely looked like they had a rough night. She wasn't surprised to see Vio in the clothes he wore the day before, but was rather confused by Shadow being just as much of a mess, rubbing his neck and grumbling. Their kitten looked unaffected, perched on Shadow's shoulder and letting his tail hang behind them. If she didn't know about the events of the night before, she would guess the small feline was the cause of the Hylians losing sleep and would be correct.

"Good morning, my friends!" she cheerily greeted.

"Morning, Zel," Shadow groggily replied.

"Nothing's good about this shit," Vio grumbled.

Tricolstic stood on Shadow's shoulder, trilling and leaning forward to try and reach her. In response, his caretaker gently set him on the floor, and the calico ran towards the princess with his tail in the air. He rubbed up against her legs, mewing a few times in the process. She smiled and picked up the kitten, noting how his fur was starting to lose its baby fluff and show a sleek short coat. He was growing up quickly, but knew how to be a handful all the same.

"Well, at least one of you is happy to see me!" she jokingly stated, petting the purring bundle in her arms.

"Of course he is, he got sleep and is ignorant to every fucking thing," Vio snapped.

Shadow irritably slapped his partner's shoulder. "He is not ignorant, he just knows how to not let issues eat at him and prevent him from functioning. Meanwhile, I am a fool who will forgo my own health to try and take care of someone who does."

"I never told you to do that."

"Well, I can't help it if I give a damn about your well being."

Zelda sighed and let the duo bicker a little longer, looking at the only happy guest. "You need to let them sleep at night," she lightly scolded. "They aren't capable of sleeping whenever and wherever like you are."

The kitten trilled and jumped out of her arms, returning to his caretakers. He jumped up part of Vio's height, climbing his cloak the rest of the way to his shoulders. The teen shook his head and patted Tricolstic's head when he was settled on a shoulder. The princess sat back down, and her guests followed her example. The Hylians sunk into their seats, and Shadow started to nod off. Before he could completely fall asleep, the feline leapt to his shoulder and bit his nose.

Shadow sat up straight in his chair with a muttered curse, and glared at his calico companion.

"Wake up love, we aren't here to sleep," Vio muttered.

Zelda softly grinned. "I could have postponed this meeting if you were in need of rest," she informed them.

Vio shook his head. "No need, if I can stay awake for this he can too. Postponing it won't help me sleep."

"Ah," she replied, "May I ask why you are unable to sleep?"

Vio looked at her with a halfhearted glare. "To put it simply, you."

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. 

Tricolstic mewed, and Shadow nodded. "Maybe you shouldn't be vague, Vi," he advised.

The white haired guest huffed irritably. "You know, Princess," he started, "If you have had the courtesy of explaining why we were summoned to the castle, I wouldn't be so bothered. But after yesterday's meeting and a couple events last night, I am rather on edge. Especially because I have no damn idea what is going on, and it has put Tricolstic at risk once already. The man who helped him apparently knows much about us, too much for my comfort. The last I knew, you weren't keen on having members in your court who were loose lipped because of the chance of hidden ears hearing what they say. Actually, I don't recognize the man, so how do I know if the person who knocked on our door with kitten in his arms isn't an imposter who has been here on a saboteur mission? Are they the ones who had Green go after Shadow and Tri? Hell, would you even know, should I trust you?"

Zelda leaned back, surprised by the irritable behavior of her friend. While she was friends with Link before the events of the adventure, she started out from the beginning with befriending the four heroes. While she could say with confidence she was the closest with Green, who now went by the name Link when the others weren't around, she found sitting and talking with Vio was an enjoyable time for her too, and missed the bonding she got from it after they moved out of the barracks. Never before had Vio been outright harsh with her before. She briefly worried if he was influenced by whatever was menacing her castle.

"You can direct your mistrust towards me, the princess has done nothing but be honest with you," the voice from before testified. 

At the sound of the hidden cohost's voice, Zelda watched a mixture of emotions go through her guests. The emotions they ended up expressing were varied; Tricolstic perked his ears in interest, Shadow was wary as he grabbed the kitten, and Vio pulled a knife out of an inner pocket of his cloak while his ears pulled back in obvious aggression.

"Considering it is you from last night, I gladly will," Vio challenged. "Show yourself and I will show you just how little I trust you."

The voice chuckled. "Am I not visible to you? Shows how well you have studied the books stolen from my archives. I won't make a move until you utilize the knowledge you took to see me."

Zelda stiffened. This was  _ not _ how she wanted their proper introduction to go. Her friend was in a lethal mood, and her companion was egging him on. While she didn't want the meeting to take on an air of diplomacy, she seriously considered it just to ensure they didn't go too far.

She looked towards Shadow, who slowly approached her, and he motioned towards his partner. "I have no idea how to get him to calm down," he confessed. "He has been on edge because of this man and is basically in an overprotective mindset. Any ideas?"

Zelda sighed. "I was hoping you would know," she lamented.

"Well, shit."

They watched as Vio spun in a circle, blindly swinging the knife out. Zelda was able to hear a bored sigh come from the unseen member of the group. He spoke of a test, and the princess felt that it wasn't supposed to go like this. She wasn't sure if it was possible to see him like this anyways, or else she should have been able to. She then mentally took a step back; it was bold of her to assume that she would be able to see the hidden advisor when she didn't understand the nature of his skills. All she knew was what he once said to her: it involved magic she shouldn't try to dabble in.

Tricolstic squirmed in Shadow's grip and leapt down. He turned back to the currently more collected caretaker and trilled. Shadow, in response, tilted his chin towards the feline and scoffed.

"There's no way you can see this man when Vio or I can't," Shadow disputed.

"Kitten can see this guy?" Vio questioned. Shadow shrugged in response.

Zelda looked at Tricolstic, who stared into an empty space with his tail swishing at a moderate pace.

There was an inquisitive hum. "I understood exactly what he said, yet you didn't," the advisor remarked. "Apparently, you having any knowledge of what magic you possess is a stroke of luck."

Vio crouched and turned towards the voice. "What would knowledge for something that is an instinct for those possessing it do for me?" he hissed.

Zelda watched Tricolstic walk up to Vio and rub against his legs. She also noticed the kitten watching something circle them, most likely the advisor. Much to her surprise, he was calm despite the unnerved energy Vio exuded; she felt like that was a thing to point out after the unnecessary standoff was done.

"The knowledge means that you wouldn't be blindly searching for me and having to ask others what a fragment of yourself is saying. Just because you have magic doesn't mean it is instinct for you, especially if you weren't born with it," the voice coolly answered. "Now focus, and seek me out with your eyes dammit."

Vio huffed and straightened his posture. The room became quiet as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Before Zelda could remark on the irony of his actions the overly vigilant teen threw his left arm over to his right side, the knife flying from his fingertips. She let out a gasp of surprise while Shadow let out a laugh of disbelief at the seemingly hovering knife. Vio's jaw was agape with bafflement, and Tricolstic seemed unfazed at the quiet chuckle from the same area of the knife. Zelda rolled her eyes as the older man revealed his presence, showing that he caught the knife by the handle before it could pierce his heart. The inhuman combination of bright red sclera and black irises were surrounded by ashen skin crinkled in amusement.

"So, while you can't see, you can sense once you put your mind to it. You aren't as much of a lost cause as I feared, just in need of mentorship," the advisor grinned, handing the knife back to his aggressor. "I do have to criticize your manner of meeting people, you won't make many friends if you are trying to stab them."

"Good thing I'm not trying to make friends," Vio huffed defiantly.

"It would be better for you to try to at least make acquaintances over enemies though," the man replied, "Would you like to start over with an introduction?"

Vio rolled his eyes and looked towards the people he trusted. Zelda stayed calm and neutral, not wanting to direct either way; out of the corner of her eye she saw Shadow cross his arms against his chest and glare at his boyfriend. Tricolstic took a brazen route the princess was learning was typical of the feline and climbed onto her advisor's shoulder to give him a light headbutt. At the friendly demeanor of the calico, Vio visibly relaxed.

"Okay crazy eyes, I'll play along," Vio sassed. He then sarcastically bowed and held out a hand. "Good morrow fine sir that my cat has invaded the personal space of! My name is Vio, may I ask what you are called?"

Zelda hummed as they shook hands. She could do without Vio's  sarcasm, but at least he wasn't trying to draw blood anymore.

"A pleasure to meet you, young sir. You may call me Mallaithe," the older man genuinely grinned.

Vio took his hand back, giving the advisor an unreadable look. It was obvious he wasn't sure where to go from the exchange of names.

"That's an interesting name to go by," Shadow spoke up.

Mallaithe turned to the ex-villain. "Why is it interesting?" he smoothly asked.

Shadow tensed up and looked away nervously. Zelda was briefly surprised by the action, but realized that under the loud personality she saw in the past, a meek demeanor was truly hidden. He didn't seem to notice himself until he started wringing his hands and snapped his head up.

"If I am understanding what I have learned with linguistics so far, being born with such a name would mean misfortune for a child," he finally spoke. "Either you chose it yourself for some odd reason, or your parents hated you."

"Shadow!" 

Zelda watched with confusion as Vio chastised his partner and Mallaithe heartily laughed.

"It is okay, and a very astute observation," he praised. "This is a name I chose for myself for many reasons fitting my situation."

"What does your name translate to?" Zelda asked.

"That's a good question," Vio muttered. 

Zelda jolted as Shadow jumped forward and grabbed Vio's shoulders. "Wait, do you not know?" he interrogated.

"No, I don't know everything," the gray clad teen rolled his eyes.

Shadow chuckled. "I'll tell you, if you tell me the definition of hypocrite."

"No."

"Well, shit. We both are leaving with questions."

Zelda smiled at the light banter between the two, a nice change from when they first entered. "If we aren't discussing it to keep Vio in mystery, then I'll have to ask later," she concluded, looking to her advisor. "For now, Mallaithe would like to talk to you boys and offer information, along with answering any questions you may have."

Mallaithe straightened his posture and wore a calm but stern expression. "I am more than willing to answer any questions you may have once we are seated," he declared, going to a chair as he spoke. Tricolstic seemed more than happy to stay with the man. "But first, I will be the one asking them. The question I have is very simple: what do you know about dark magic?"

_ He is really cutting to the chase, _ Zelda mused while Vio tugged on a lock of hair.

"It is a form of magic that is considered dark because it takes energy from the environment around it to properly conjure, compared to 'light' magic that cooperates with the world around it," Shadow answered after a long silence.

Mallaithe nodded with a small frown. "The energy can also be taken from the user if inexperienced or suicidal, and the bad reputation comes from evil beings who would take energy from innocent victims to make their dark magic work. For being someone whose magic is literally taken from sources of illumination, more commonly known as 'shadow' magic, you have a good idea of the other magic practices," he praised Shadow. 

"However," he looked at Vio, "I am disappointed to know that not only did you steal my books on dark magic," the accused teenager squirmed under the intense gaze, "You haven't seemed to retain the fundamental information concerning the practice. How you didn't destroy yourself in the process of manipulating yourself to actually use such magic is beyond me, and your clumsy use of it makes you a danger to those around you, along with yourself. I have so far seen what little you can use of it without requiring a ritual, and it is sadly close to none. The fact that you brought back a being of another world, bound them to ours with the biology of a Hylian,  _ and _ accidentally created another living being without losing your mental state is a feat that shouldn't have been possible. And that new being a cat," the man patted Tricolstic's head, "Is something I have never seen before. It adds more to the impossible nature of the situation."

Zelda sat there serenely. She already knew what Mallaithe wanted to talk to them about, the information on Tricolstic was confirmed by the conversation she had during the brunch meeting from the day prior. He also inquired about several other things, which he was already covering and confronting- like the book theft. While she didn't think her friends would act brashly towards the man, she decided to be a mediator after seeing how stressful the visit to the castle was for them, especially the events of the night before.

"Okay, okay," Vio sputtered, forehead in palm, "That was too much information, even for me."

"What was too much?" Shadow interjected, puzzled. "I understood it perfectly. You were caught stealing, you need serious mentorship for your forcibly acquired abilities, and you managing a ritual could have ended disastrously but the fact that you did it successfully along with creating life is apparently impossible."

Vio blankly stared at Shadow, who shrugged. "If you would actually fucking sleep, you could fucking focus," he deadpanned.

"I refuse to acknowledge the wisdom of that remark," the taller teen denounced while turning to the man holding his kitten. "What makes you think Tricolstic is the result of me using magic?" he questioned.

Mallaithe sighed, his patience obviously being tested. Zelda  _ did _ tell him Vio likes having evidence for stuff, but she understood the general frustration. The one thing the hero decided to be skeptical about was the one with the least amount of material evidence, just words and behavior from the cat in question.

"It would be easy for me to explain accurately, if I had the book talking about such magical anomalies," the advisor bitterly hissed, "And I can already tell you didn't read it in your half assed self teachings."

"You are rather grouchy, I bet you would get along great with Blue," Vio muttered.

"Blue fails to utilize their intelligence at crucial times like you, so no, it would be just as exhausting as this conversation is," Mallaithe calmly shot back.

Vio growled and looked at his side. "Oh, what's that, dear knife? You want to taste his blood?"

"Vi, no," Shadow groaned.

"I want to see you try," Mallaithe challenged.

"Are you seriously provoking him?!" Shadow sighed in exasperation. "Come here kitten, I am obviously the safer choice right now," he delicately grabbed Tricolstic, who immediately burrowed into his owner's embrace.

"Kid, this world isn't safe," the advisor huffed.

"Hey! Your strife is with me old man!" Vio snarled.

_ These two are so identical it is ridiculous and deadly, _ Zelda sighed before stepping in. She fearlessly pushed between the two males, who had risen from their seats and were in each other's faces.

"Stop. This is not what this meeting is for," she ordered. "Both of you step back and collect yourselves before I end this and make you return at a later time to try again. If it wasn't of moderate importance I would prevent you from interacting ever again, but that is not possible. Don't look at me like that Violet sit down,  _ that is an order _ ."

Vio glared at the princess, and walked to the door. "I feel like I am finished with this meeting," he announced. "Send for me when he isn't being a pretentious prick."

"That is bold coming from a petulant child!"

"Will you two stop?" Shadow whined.

"I will once I am gone," Vio growled.

Zelda shook her head in disappointment as Vio prepared to leave. He was stopped short by the sight of Link ( _ no, he is called Green around the others _ ), Blue, and Red in the doorway, covered in filth and feathers.

"You three look like shit," Vio sniffed, "And smell like literal shit."

"Thanks, I would have never known," Blue grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tricolstic's mysterious friend has a name, and is still not liked by Vio. Can one blame him when he is stressed out and suffering from the side effects of sleep crimes?
> 
> So, unfortunately updates will be slower now, due to a loss of motivation last month and the dedication to a Secret Santa event. I will still be around though, so don't be scared to come scream at me on tumblr (thatonerandomnamehere) or discord (Mittens).


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If these chapters were named, this one would most definitely be called "Blue and the Not So Good Terrible Day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include angst, and me bullshitting my way through blade combat via Google searches.

"Could you please explain why you look and smell like you fell into both manure  _ and _ a cucco pen? What were you even doing to encounter either of them? Was this an elaborate prank gone bad? If so, why the hell wasn't I included?" Vio drilled the three newest members of the room. 

Blue looked away nervously, his reasoning would just raise questions. Honestly he just wanted to get out of these filthy clothes and be rid of the accursed feathers clinging to him, screw what the others wanted to know of their misfortune.

"I am more than happy to share it!" Red chirped. 

_ Goddesses, he is always so happy despite unfortunate events occurring, _ Blue mused.  _ I don't deserve him at all. _

Everyone in the room, including an odd looking man Blue never saw before, sat down as Green, Red, and he found seats. He briefly hoped Zelda would burn these chairs afterwards, because the smell would be impossible to clean out with how long Red takes to tell a tale. Not to mention the feathers.

"We are ready to listen to what you have to say," Zelda smiled.

"Good! Because I am starting right now!"

**_That morning_ **

"Blue, come on!" Red urged him from the other room. 

Blue stretched and groaned, still feeling the aches of the prior couple of days. Thankfully he wasn't feeling the cause as keenly, and could focus on being himself. He was grateful for that, since he and Red were going to wander the castle grounds that morning. They were both pent up and Blue knew that Red would be impossible to stop or keep up with if he wasn't in peak condition. The last thing he wanted or needed was something making his whole body feel like it was being torn apart with every full stride he took.

Looking in the mirror one last time to properly tie his hair back ( _ hair is getting long, too long for my comfort _ ), Blue straightened his tunic for the day, a calming sky blue Red got him that spring. The theory behind the gift was that the softer material and color would soothe his temper and anxiety, which he couldn't deny worked when he needed to fidget. It was also warm for the cool mornings that were upon them, without feeling too heavy. 

Despite liking the shirt, he scowled at it; just like his hair that morning, he felt like it made him look delicate or weak, as if he wasn't a hero of Hyrule. He thumped his head against the mirror, debating on changing and taking his knife to the hair.  _ No, it would upset Red because he is more than willing to cut it if I ask him, _ Blue reasoned with himself.  _ Maybe for now I can change the shirt, or just throw a cloak over everything. _

"Blue?" Red called for him, peering through the door. "Is everything alright?"

Blue responded by groaning and hitting his head against the mirror again, which caused Red to quickly cross the room and attempt to wrap his arms around his partner's chest. Before the hands could rest against him, Blue quickly spun and placed his own hands on the taller teen's shoulders.  _ Don't push him away, you said you wouldn't do that anymore. Deflect, say something. _

"I'm alright, just," Blue stammered, "I don't know, just feeling off today."

Red pulled his arms away from his back, to rest his hands on top of Blue's. "Are you still hurting? We can take the day to rest if-"

"No!" Blue exclaimed, voice cracking.  _ You know not to get worked up, it will make it all the worse. Just explain you needed a second to wake up or something clever.  _

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I am not hurting, just moving... slow, I guess," he faltered in his explanation.

He tried to not visibly cringe at the concerned look Red gave him. "I care more about your well being than my own entertainment," he softly lectured. "If you are not feeling great at any time, I want to know immediately. Promise?"

"I am fine," Blue huffed.

"Blue. I don't care what you think is fine," Red snapped. "Promise me you will speak up."

"Red-"

"Blue. Promise. Now."

"Okay! Fine! I promise that I will let you know if I need to rest or return here at any point in our outing," Blue acquiesced. "Happy?"

Red smiled and quickly leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Yes, that is all I ask, thank you."

~

"What does someone having a sluggish morning have to do with anything?" the stranger Blue didn't know interjected.

"Best shut up Mallaithe, just let him ramble," Vio muttered.

Red straightened himself and glared at the man, whose name apparently was Mallaithe. "I tell the story how I want, and that means telling it from when the day began because there might be details that hint towards it that I didn't realize before," he quietly said. Blue once thought the quiet tone was in fear or being timid, but learned how wrong he was and knew this man was about to learn.

"How would we know if that is the case if you don't even know?" Mallaithe retorted.

Well," Red smiled, "Maybe you could shut the fuck up and let me speak since this is my story. If you can't do that, then the exit is that way," he smoothly pointed at the door. Mallaithe responded with silence.

Oh boy, it wasn't often Red would openly swear, and it usually involved getting on his bad side. Blue was impressed that this man managed to border Red's wrath before ever being properly introduced. Blue briefly considered provoking him to speak again, but also knew that just like a double-edged sword, it could come back for him. Red was just as aggravated about their state of cleanliness, dealing with the misfortune of his hair housing many feathers. With that conclusion Blue decided that it was in his best interest to also say nothing.

"So? Can I continue?" Red asked. He nodded in satisfaction at the wordless acknowledgment he got from the room. "Good! So, Blue and I went to the castle kitchens and got some of Arcy's baked goods. Sweet Din, how much I have missed her savory breads! From there we were just wandering the grounds…"

~

Blue huffed and pulled the jacket over him tighter. He decided that he only liked the summer, and speculated that it had to do with the incident involving the ice cave. He was constantly cold now, and wanted to be mad at Red who willingly gave up his jacket when he saw Blue shivering. How dare he have the audacity to shed layers and not be bothered when the air is cold enough to see their breaths! He was jealous of how the crimson clad hero was as warm as his sunny demeanor. He briefly considered having them return to their room so that he could wrap his chilled limbs around that source of warmth and refuse to let go. Maybe he should do that, he couldn't feel his toes anymore anyways. The only issue was that if Red knew he was that cold, he would suggest direct skin contact to warm him up, and he was  _ not _ about to undress to that degree. Maybe when he was more comfortable with himself and Red knew, but Blue doubted that would be a thing for a long while. He didn't want to admit it, but his nosy younger brother was right about him not being able to hide from the truth forever with how much their physical traits have been changing in the last year.

_ Oh goddesses, the cold is getting to my head if I am agreeing with Vio on  _ that  _ of all things! _ he mentally groused.

He took a deep breath to clear his mind, and looked around him. He wasn't surprised to see that he ventured to the training grounds on instinct; he spent a lot of time here when he was stuck in his mind and frustrations before they moved to their house. He briefly panicked when Red wasn't at his side, but felt relieved when he heard the melodic laughter ring across the yard. He felt a small smile grace his features as he saw his partner conversing with Valensuela, who was apparently training new recruits. The recruits were all paired off, obviously practicing with what weapons would fit their builds and natural combat styles. He briefly watched with humor at one who fumbled with a wooden claymore, but became concerned when he saw the trainee's training buddy almost get hit in the temple by a clumsy flail. He glanced to where Valensuela was; he was helping another pair of trainees with proper grip techniques for the dummy short swords they chose. Red was looking at some spears and pikes, which briefly intrigued Blue. A panicked cry from the young adults he was observing before brought him back to attention, and he swiftly wove through the sparring pairs to the duo he knew was in severe need of guidance.

As he reached the pair, the one wielding a practice claymore far too large for his slim stature swung it with his right hand and Blue's eardrums echoed with the hollow thunk the wood made against the packed dirt.

"Stop," he ordered the duo before the lad could lift the weapon again. They both froze and turned to face him, and he tried to not groan at the starstruck look he got.  _ They better listen instead of being in awe of a hero talking to them. _

"Yes, sir?" the other recruit replied. He was briefly surprised to hear such a feminine voice, but also felt a swell of happiness at the sight of a young woman eagerly wanting to join the ranks. It was interesting that the boy was comfortable with choosing her for sparring while many other young men their age (he looked to only be a couple years younger than Blue) would have feared harming her. He looked between the two, and saw many similarities between their features. Ah, that explains it, they are siblings.

"May I ask why you are handling a two handed weapon with one hand?" he asked the brother.

The younger male looked down. "My left hand is too cold for me to feel," he mumbled.

Blue nodded in sympathy. "This cold is bullshit, yet it does teach us to be prepared for anything, along with ways to improvise. But," he continued, "Using that claymore waster with one hand is a very unsafe improvisation, it can get you or your sister hurt. Take a break, and take these. Don't be shy, I have more where those came from, not to mention can either make another pair myself or ask Red to."

The boy looked on in disbelief as Blue pulled his gloves off of his own hands, and handed them over insistently. The hands that took them were just as delicate as his, but not as scarred. He let a small smile slide onto his face as the gloves were pulled over shivering fingers and immediately curled in response to the warmth they still held from him wearing them previously.

"How did you know we are related?" the boy asked.

"You have matching features and builds, and could easily be identical twins if you were both the same gender. Are your hands feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," the lad replied.

"No need to call me anything but Blue," he winked. "Now that you definitely know my name and won't confuse me for anyone else, what are your names?"

The siblings glanced at each other briefly before returning their gazes to him with smiles, one larger than the other. "I'm Archer!" the sister proclaimed boldly.

"I'm, Hunter," the brother sheepishly whispered. "These gloves are warm, I can start feeling my fingers again."

"That's great!" Blue responded, "And it is a pleasure to meet you both. Are you able to grip the hilt, or do you need more time to warm your hands up?"

Hunter looked at his hands, curled his fingers, and flinched. "The left still hurts," he quietly stated.

Blue nodded, and grabbed the practice weapon from the ground. "That is alright, Valensuela probably wouldn't mind you taking a break before you have freezing damage to your hand that can't be reversed. For now, I can spar with your sister until you are warmed up. I haven't used a two handed weapon in a couple of years, so it will benefit me just as much."

Archer took a stance, her one handed practice sword and wooden shield held at the ready. Blue briefly noticed the unsure grip, and quickly dispatched the sword with a firm hit. She cursed under her breath and shook out her hand, the vibrations obviously causing a mild discomfort.

"That fucking stung," she hissed.

Blue slung the claymore over his shoulder by one of its flat sides. "The vibrations wouldn't have been as intense if you had a firm grip. The way you held it before reminded me of how one would drop a handful of cutlery into a wash basin, with no support from the thumb. Wrap your thumb over to your index finger, and try to focus the tight grip on your two fingers closest to the pommel while the others are slightly relaxed."

"Why would she do that?" Hunter asked.

"It gives her more control to precisely move the blade as she needs. In the same way when holding a claymore, your back hand provides more thrust while the forehand directs where the power is going. There are other ways to grip an arming sword like that is based off of, but I find it easier with smaller hands like ours," Blue emphasized, wiggling the fingers of both hands he held up. "Now, I will try to disarm you like I did last time. Keep your arm relaxed to reduce the intensity of the vibrations. Don't be scared to take notes on my stance and grip, Hunter."

Archer fell into her stance, it was slightly off, but obviously practiced. "Do your best, hero," she taunted.

Blue smirked and swung, making sure to put more force behind the swing since she was being overconfident. Hopefully he could teach her to be humble so that she didn't learn the hard way like he did. His strike was met with a parry, and the shield came up to knock him off balance. In response, he squared his shoulders and threw an elbow into it with his weight, knocking her off balance instead. She quickly recovered and charged, sword in the air. Blue's claymore flew up to meet it, and the sparring duo began pushing each other, their hilts locked. 

Before he could register what happened, a long slim pole snapped them apart. He quickly back stepped as the pole, which was obviously a dulled practice spear now that he looked at it, jabbed in his direction. He lightly leapt to the side and swung at his assailant, only to be swiftly deflected. Blue snarled, and musical laughter answered his aggression.

"Oh? Don't like it when someone bigger than you steps in?" the familiar voice jeered.

Blue huffed and knocked the spear's head towards the ground with a calculated short strike. "I was trying to teach posture and grip while one trainee let his hands warm up, Red," he retorted.

Red chuckled, and jabbed towards Blue's feet. "That can be done with someone of your expertise, that way they both can learn through observation," he returned.

Blue took a quick defensive stance with the practice blade, before trying to kick Red's feet out from under him. "If I knew you had used spears or other long reach weapons before, I would believe you," he smirked. "This is your first time holding one, so I think you got jealous that my attention wasn't on you."

Red's eyes glimmered with mirth.  _ Huh, I never noticed that they're a red umber shade before,  _ Blue quickly thought.

"Well, I know your expertise in two handed weapons was a glorified toy hammer, so," Red shrugged.

"Okay, now you're just being rude," Blue lashed out. The attack was deflected again. 

Through the adrenaline rushing through his ears, Blue heard some scattered chuckles from spectators. Apparently the new recruits stopped their training and were now all watching them. He felt a small bit of pressure, but redirected the anxiety towards a competitive mindset. Red may have the upper hand with ease and taking him by surprise with the first strike and some insults, but he wasn't going to come out on top in the end! Just like their few matches at home, he was going to give it his full strength. Red was not as delicate as he let people believe.

His moment came after some more strikes and lighthearted slander; Blue saw Red's footing slip on the partially frozen dirt. He knew this was how he could end it in his favor. Before his partner could recover, Blue dropped to the ground and swung a foot out, successfully catching Red's and sending him to the ground on his back. There were a couple shouts of surprise from the spectators, and he kicked away the spear before Red could pick it up again. The look he got in return still glimmered with energy and humor, and a large smile was on Red's face as Blue helped him up.

Red was always a more humble and graceful loser, and they both knew that it would have a positive impact on Valensuela's students.

~

"I swear Blue never gives you a chance to win!" Vio laughed.

_ Uh oh, _ Blue cringed as he saw Red drop his hands to his sides in irritation.

"You know the rule when I'm telling a story, Vio," he scowled.

The look Vio got on his face with horrified realization almost caused Blue to laugh, and he heard Zelda snicker as his brother was easily lifted by his boyfriend and unceremoniously dropped outside of the room. 

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Mallaithe huffed.

Red looked at the man and smiled. Without a word he threw the shorter male over his shoulder and, by the sounds of it, threw him on top of Vio, if Blue could trust the nature of the insults being made in the main bulk of the library on the other side of the door. The bickering was interrupted by sharp shushing noises from patrons of the library. Shadow put his face in his hands and muttered something intelligible, Tricolstic seemingly agreeing with a low growl. Red sat next to Blue, shamelessly throwing an arm over his shoulder and leaning his weight into it. The group sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"You guys can speak, I'm not continuing the story until I decide that they understand their punishment," he nonchalantly stated.

Green let out a deep sigh, and pointed at Zelda. "Didn't I call it?" he announced.

"I don't know if I want to feed your ego by saying you're right," the princess muttered.

"What is he right about?" Shadow asked.

Blue bit back a groan as Green pridefully straightened his posture. "I told Zeldy here that Vio and Mallaithe are so similar in their personalities that they would clash and try to kill each other. Since Vio was at the door when we got here, he obviously was told to leave, or was removing himself from a tense situation."

Zelda openly sighed. "I was hoping it wasn't going to get to that point, but it most definitely did. Not that Mallaithe was doing anything to help the situation. I think he was purposely making it worse to see what will happen in some kind of twisted experiment."

"The fact that Vio would do the same thing makes me fear for the others in the library because Red left them unsupervised," Shadow lamented.

Blue shivered at the snicker Red let out, it had an unnerving air to it. "They would only do such a dumb thing if they didn't fear me," he sardonically said.

Shadow's eyes nervously looked around the room. "Nevermind, I fear for those of us in the room with the ball of murder sunshine," he shuddered.

"I second that," Blue heard Green mutter.

They fell into silence again, only to be quickly startled to awareness by Red clapping his hands twice.

"Well! I was hoping to remember what exactly happened next in the story before bringing them back, but it is all vague for some reason," Red chuckled. 

Blue slumped in relief as his partner rose to retrieve the two evicted members of their group. He was glad Red forgot, it involved them finding out from Valensuela that the trainees he helped were twin sisters. That was no big deal, he understood why Hunter tried hiding that detail about herself, especially when they were informed the girls' parents disowned them for wanting to become knights.  _ That _ sickening detail along with comments the parents made towards both girls was what tipped Blue almost over the ledge, saying something that Vio had been adamant about him not keeping hidden from Red. He quickly found himself zoning out again from the world around him and reflecting on the moment he began to run.

~

Blue felt his lungs heaving as he tried to rush away from the situation, only partially aware of Red calling after him.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid… _ he kept chastising himself.  _ Why did I almost say something?! If it was only Red that would be one thing, but there were others who would view me differently. Who the fuck am I kidding? Once news spreads I won't be seen in the same- _

"Blue! Will you stop for one second!" Red sharply shouted after him. 

For a subconscious reason he wasn't entirely certain of, Blue obeyed his partner. He felt his whole body heaving with the exertion he put on it with his retreat, along with a pounding headache. The cool air simultaneously soothed his constricted lungs and made them burn, and his legs screamed at the abrupt stop he made. A pang of jealousy shot through him as he saw Red catch up to him, not looking tired at all with a small sheen of sweat on his forehead. He internally cursed how he dealt with fatigue on a regular basis due to his body's habits; it made him feel all the more vulnerable.

Red reached out for him before stopping short. Before he could take his hand back, Blue leaned into it and placed one of his own over it, giving a calming squeeze. He noticed that his blind running brought them into an unoccupied corner of the grounds behind stacks of crates. All the better to break down and tell Red what he needed to say. He was curious if letting the truth out would make things better between them like Vio believed, or if the security he had been dwelling in would shatter. Only way he would get that answer was by doing.

"Red, I'm sorry," he began.

"No," Red huffed, "I'm sorry. I obviously said or did something to make you uncomfortable, and then I began chasing you."

Blue sighed. "No.  _ I  _ upset myself. It isn't your fault that I am a fool who can't say what I need to say."

Red began lowering himself to the ground, gently tugging at Blue to follow. When those warm arms wrapped around him again, Blue found himself grabbing onto them and holding them tightly.

"You're speaking," he observed, "So that means it is not as bad as you think, or you are way past the point of being stressed into mutism. I just want you to know that no matter what, you can talk to me about it. Or not," he quickly added as Blue shifted in his hold, "We can sit here and say nothing if it will be better for you."

Blue shrugged, and leaned into the taller teen. He was going to speak until he was reassured that it wasn't expected of him. It made him have second thoughts, just like the night he told Vio. They were outside of the Blue Maiden's village, still not getting along. Hell, that evening Blue got into a yelling match with Green because he was assuming the role of leader and acting like the true Link (it was ironic how Blue didn't want to be remotely compared to Link now despite his defiant mindset back then). Red tried intervening, which resulted in Blue hitting him, and then he and Green got into a bigger yelling match about his actions while Vio sat on the sidelines trying to ignore them. Once the sun set and two of the members of their disorderly group were asleep, Blue somehow found himself confiding in the aloof hero. Even that night that felt eons ago, he was told that he wasn't expected to talk about it, but fought through his second guessing mind and got it off his chest. The lightness he felt was elating, and he hoped it would be the same when he told Red at this moment.

"I should say something," he sighed, his throat and lungs feeling tighter than before, like the fabric under his shirt somehow wrapped more snugly around his torso when he was running.

Red leaned back, giving Blue a concerned look. "You should only say something if you are ready. Please don't push yourself into a panic attack."

"I don't care!" Blue snapped. In shock at his own aggression, he pulled from the warm arms to sign.

'This is something I have held off for too long now, and it is wrong to not tell you. Screw my anxiety,' he explained as he took a shaky breath.

"Blue, what do you mean?"

Before he could respond, Blue heard someone calling for him and Red and froze in fear as he recognized the voice. Green.

"He knows we're here? Should we let him find us?" Red fretted.

Blue shook his head vigorously and stood. 'I'd rather not deal with him,' he curtly signaled. 'How about we race back to our room and then I will tell you? It is something that is not for ears other than yours.'

Red grinned, obviously enjoying the small competition. "If I win you have to say it, not sign it," he proposed.

Blue felt a small smile slide onto his face as footsteps neared. "Deal," he roughly whispered.

With the bet arranged, the couple shot from their hiding spot. They passed a green garbed young adult around a corner, who shouted at them and followed chase. Now the real excitement of the game had begun. Red laughed and whooped as he leapt over a hedge, barely followed by Blue, who glanced back and saw Green fail the jump and land on his face. _Ouch._ _Sucks to be too short to jump over a plant._

The chase went a while longer around the castle grounds, until Red suddenly stopped to try and avoid a moving cart full of manure from the stables nearby. Blue tried halting too, but was suddenly shoved forward by the momentum of Green crashing into him. Soon the soft give of equine excrement was on his arms and face, and he got jostled out by the cart tipping over. He briefly thought that was the end of it, until a cart holding cuccos was accidentally pushed into the crash and tipped over. 

Blue barely remembered the sound of wooden crates breaking and angry clucking, but knew he fucking hated it all the same.

~

"...And that's how we ended up like this!" Red energetically finished his recollection.

The audience in the room looked at each other as they processed the chaos that the story concluded with.

"...Wow," Shadow flatly said.

"Talk about shitty luck," Vio commented.

"I feel like you should have known way before things went horribly how poor of a choice running through the grounds was," Zelda sighed.

Mallaithe stretched and stood from his seat, walking a small circle around the room. 

"What I gathered from that story, and our meeting before it was interrupted, is that instead of the four horsemen of the apocalypse, our esteemed heroes here are the four horsemen of stubborn," he announced. "We have ignorant stubborn," he pointed at Red, "Competitive stubborn," he pointed to Blue, "Stupid stubborn," Green protested as he was crowned the title. Mallaithe finished circling the room, and stopped in front of Vio. "And then here is the stubborn asshole."

Blue laughed. "I don't even know you and I hate how accurate you just were," he disclosed.

"I definitely don't like you and I concur with what you said," Vio agreed.

"Of course you don't," Mallaithe muttered.

Blue sighed and stood up. "If all we are going to do is insult each other, then I am going to excuse myself to bathe. I feel awful and sitting through the story was torture because I could feel feathers in my hair. Before I go, I do want to say fuck you all, except for Zelda, she's a nice person."

Blue swiftly turned and left, hearing the others discuss bathing and relaxing before a dinner the princess invited them to, and the argument that occurred after Mallaithe stated that he wasn't done talking to Vio and Shadow. Seemed like a death wish, but it wasn't Blue's business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to be posting again! The last few Fridays have felt rather empty without me making updates.  
> This was quite the experiment of a chapter, being from Blue's viewpoint while Red relayed his version of the story. While we got a look into Blue's self doubt and considering if the weight of his secret was something he wanted to bear anymore, the characters got to listen to Red ramble and get sidetracked from the story several times (hence Mallaithe's complaint towards the beginning of the retelling).


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop this right now, you're being a dumbass."
> 
> 'Says the person who just threw a whole mattress on their brother.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include panic attacks, and mentions of violence, alcohol, and death

"Thank the goddesses you came back to our rooms Vio! It makes searching the castle for your help easier," Red bombarded the aforementioned hero before he was through the door. He already didn't like the implications behind the fast speaking and the strained smile he was given. The eyes were a dead giveaway that it involved none other than Blue.

Vio sighed and closed the door. Shadow and Tricolstic stayed behind to ask Mallaithe more questions; he could have stayed too, but the information he was already told was overwhelming and he was hoping to have quiet while he processed it. So much for that anticipated quiet.

"Do I want to know what he did?" he dryly questioned.

Red looked at his feet and scratched the back of his neck, a nervous tick they all got from Link. "It wasn't what he did, it's something I did, even after knowing he wasn't exactly in the best state to basically have two panic attacks in one day," he answered.

That made Vio pause. Blue was already acting odd during the retelling of their day, but he figured it was because of the feathers. While he thought feathers were annoying, Red and Green were unnerved by them, and Blue unfortunately took on Link's full irrational fear of feathers and any creatures that they came from. Horse feathers were an exception, since the "feathers" some of them got were just long hairs on their legs. If it wasn't because of the feathers, and this wasn't the first panic attack of the day, then something was definitely off with Blue. Vio could most definitely guess what it was, if he knew what was said.  _ Okay me, back on track instead of pulling a Red. You already know that will be a chance in the next few minutes. _

"I don't mean to pry," he began, "But I was wondering what you said to Blue? It can help me figure out how to help him."

Red slowly nodded. "When I got here to bathe, he had yet to do so because he was in his own mind. I decided to quickly wash up first, and he only then realized I was in the room. I asked if he was okay, and he just shrugged."

Vio hummed, it wasn't adding up yet. "Just asking if he was okay is what set him off?"

"Oh! No, I was rambling again," Red nervously chuckled.  _ Of fucking course you were.  _ "He was okay at that point. When I was coming to the rooms though, I remembered that he was going to tell me something that apparently he has been needing to say for a while, and then Green looking for us interrupted him. When I got dressed in clean clothes, I decided to ask him about it. He looked like he was going to answer, and then he just curled in on himself in the middle of the floor and stopped responding to me."

_ Dammit why did I have to be right? _ "So, he is in there having a panic attack, that usually you can pull him out of, but not this time?"

"Yeah, insane, I know."

"And for some reason, you think I can help him."

"Yes."

"If you want my honest opinion, Shadow would be the better choice for talking, because emotions are  _ not _ my thing," Vio grumbled, "But I will try my best. No guarantee."

"Thank you," Red let out a breath he was apparently holding in. "If you can't help him, what should we do?"

"I'll either grab Zelda or knock him out, depending on how much patience I have left. Just let the others know we might be late to dinner and send the princess my apologies in that regard."

Red nodded and went to leave the rooms. "I think I'll let the nearby guards know that if there is any violent screaming or crashing from here to not worry," he offered.

"That won't be needed, but I appreciate the thought."

Once the door closed and he was left in silence, Vio let out a frustrated groan and flipped off the ceiling.  _ Why me, _ he lamented.  _ Just because I don't worship you divine assholes doesn't mean you should incessantly punish me like this. It isn't like I praise Demise or anything, give me a break! _

He took a deep breath to collect himself and opened the door to Red and Blue's room. Just as stated, Vio found his sibling curled up in a ball on the floor. The silence of the room was occasionally filled with shuddering breaths, and the mess of a Hylian shook with silent sobs. The small amount of confidence he had before dissipated to nothing; he had never seen Blue like this before and wasn't sure if his plan would work. Vio walked up to the ball known as Blue and sat on the floor next to them, waiting a handful of minutes before softly shaking a shoulder. There was shifting, and teary cerulean eyes met his lavender ones.

"Now, I have read books and also heard about how sisters can be both emotional and difficult, but this seems worse than those depictions," he softly declared. The muffled insult he got in return was what he was looking for. Getting Blue to speak would be easier than he initially thought.

"Come on now, I can't hear you when you are curled up rounder than an octorock. Stretch out and say it again."

Blue lifted her head, and spit in his face. "Fuck you Violet, I've told you to not mention that part of me," she seethed. Her natural voice flowed easier than the rougher deep voice she tried to keep an image with.

Vio nonchalantly wiped the spit off his cheek. "So it  _ is _ that," he mused. "Let me guess, that is what you were about to tell Red before Green interrupted you two."

Blue turned her back to him, hugging her knees. "What does it matter, I am a fucking coward for not telling him," she said.

"It matters because a part of you desires to tell him," he retorted. "There is also a part of you who holds back in fear, and that is apparently the stronger part."

"Well, it should fuck off, " Blue huffed.

They fell into a tense silence, before a sob worked its way out of Blue. Vio decided right then what needed to be done. He swiftly reached out and pulled the smaller teen into an embrace. Blue predictably struggled.

"Let go of me you fuckwit!" she snapped.

Vio briefly pulled back to give her an incredulous look before tightening his hold. "No, you better just accept it," he suggested.

"No, I refuse!"

"Why do you refuse?"

"Because!"

"Blue, that is not a valid excuse."

"Well, it is because… I am saying no because…" Blue stammered before violently shaking her head in frustration. "I don't fucking know!"

Vio tried to ignore the dirt, feathers, and dried manure that flew from the blond hair near his face. "Are you maybe refusing the hug because you think you don't deserve the safety and comfort that comes with it?" he asked.

Blue began to shake her head again, paused with realization, and slumped against her brother in surrender. "That sounds accurate," she acquiesced.

Vio smirked and hummed. "I think the part of you that won't let you tell Red is the same part that just made you try to fight against this hug," he explained. "It tries to tell you that if you accept reality, that only bad things will happen. You seem to be ruled by that fear and blindly follow it, to the point of lashing out at anything or anyone who tries to prove otherwise. Tell me, has anything bad happened in the time I have been hugging you?"

"No," she mumbled.

"So, that part of you gives you fearful belief under false pretenses," Vio lightly squeezed Blue before letting go. He chuckled as she leaned into him. "Touch starved are we, dear sister?"

"Shut up, I'm cold and you're warm," she grumbled.

Vio grinned and repositioned before he began to delicately pull the feathers and debris from Blue's hair. "You have a good point," he replied. "It was too cold for it to even try to snow today, and these clothes are filthy to the point where they can't properly keep you warm. Maybe bathing and changing your clothing before dinner will help you feel warmer and better."

"Maybe," Blue replied, starting to lose focus.

Vio chose to not prompt her to act on the idea, knowing that Blue would move when she was ready. His throat was also starting to hurt from how much he had been speaking that day; the last few months he spoke way more than the four months prior, and it showed on his ragged vocal cords. That wasn't a big deal, he could just busy himself at dinner by always having food in his mouth where he couldn't speak, and then excuse himself early to go to bed with the excuse of coming down with something. The others would be none the wiser, even those who knew what happened seven months ago. He rose as his sister did, getting ready to excuse himself from the room.

"Can you stay? I don't want to be alone just yet."

_ Dammit… _

"Shouldn't I at least step out until after you bathed? I figured you would want some privacy," he protested.

He refused to turn around, hearing Blue scoff. "Unlike in your room, the wall divider dammit thing in here isn't broken."

"And whose boyfriend helped break it and set my fucking room on fire?" Vio snapped.

"If I remember correctly, the fire was orchestrated by your cat."

"I don't control his every move and thought."

"The same goes for me with Red."

"I do know that I will now be skeptical of leaving those three alone in a room from now on," Vio declared.

"I agree with you there. I'd rather not have to pick up Red from the dungeons," Blue laughed. "Oh, and I am behind whatever the fuck this thing is called, so you can relax."

Vio rolled his eyes and turned around. "I feel like this is a form of betrayal, you trusting me in here when you will literally throw Red out of the washroom at home."

"You would know what it's like to be a traitor," Blue retorted, water splashing softly.

"I am calling you the traitor. Trusting me instead of Red feels like it should be up there in moral crimes," Vio clarified.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you?" his sister sneered.

"Quit being a snide bitch Blue."

"Only when you quit being a bastard Violet."

They dropped the conversation, Vio sitting in a chair while trying to suppress a cough. The way he and Blue naturally bantered was not helping his voice today. He had a comeback prepared to shoot back at Blue calling him a bastard, but felt like he would start coughing the moment he made a noise. The sigh he let out was all it took to make his throat and lungs spasm, much to his annoyance. There was a concerned hum from the other side of the partition, and he winced, expecting a stern questioning. After what he brought up that his sister tried to avoid, it would be natural karma for what he avoids to be mentioned. To his relief, she said nothing, but could easily be due to her knowing that the coughing meant he couldn't speak.

After several minutes of silence interrupted by water splashing and occasional cussing, Blue emerged into the rest of the room. She looked to be feeling better, the puffiness from her panic induced crying gone, her hair back to its soft gold sheen, and she stood confidently. She briefly focused on straightening her tunic, picking at where he knew her chest binding ran along her ribs, before pointing at him and bringing the palm side of her fist to her mouth. Always to the point with sign: she asked if he was unable to speak.

He nodded and lifted his hands. 'Hurts to speak, or else I would have told you that if I am a bastard, then technically you three are all bastards too.'

Blue made the sign for laughing as she chuckled. 'You always have to get the last word,' she emphasized. 'What is your logic for that remark?'

Vio smirked. People thought Blue was rather shallow and dumb, but she always enjoyed learning. Her method was more hands on than research though. 'In a sense, while Link was born to a married couple, we are technically born of magic. Unless there was more than one source of magic at play that was somehow wed, I think it is safe to say we are magical bastards. I am still trying to figure out what that means for kitten,' he trailed off. 

'Haven't figured out a sign name for him yet?'

Vio felt himself unconsciously shake his head. 'I have had many other things concerning him on my mind,' Vio felt his hands translate the thought before he fully realized what was being signed.

Blue nodded. 'I am all ears, well, eyes in this case,' she smiled reassuringly.

'Thanks,' he sighed, eliciting a short cough.  _ That hurt. _ But, this was better than talking about how he pushed his voice to the point of being mute for the time being at least.

He sat there, trying to collect his thoughts while looking at the floor. He was startled to look up at an insistent nudge.

'You know that you can speak, right?' he rolled his eyes.

'Hush. It isn't every day that I can sign with someone who is fluent,' Blue huffed.

'I thought Red knew how?'

'He knows how to translate, but can't seem to get the signs down,' Blue explained. 'I told him practice would help him, but he seems to feel like he should fill the silence for me by speaking.'

'I enjoy the silence, I don't seem to get much of it anymore,' Vio found himself relaying. 'Even when they're asleep there is noise. I love the two of them to bits, but it can get a bit…'

'Suffocating?'

Vio flinched at the blunt accuracy, and started signing faster. 'It is. Not that I don't appreciate their presence, I really do. But when I brought him back, I didn't expect things to go weird and bring about kitten, or the things involving kitten. Or if Shadow decides he doesn't actually care about me and leaves. You think you have it bad with affection? I can barely reciprocate his without feeling awkward or like a fraud, and he already has insecurities about our relationship because of the past. So what if kitten being around makes him feel trapped and-'

"Whoa, you need to stop and take a breath, I can barely keep up," Blue verbalized, grabbing Vio's hands. She put pressure on his inner wrists using her thumbs, knowing that it would chase away the haze his mind was feeling. "You're spiraling, and I think one of us having two panic attacks today is more than enough for a lifetime, don't need you having one and bringing our count for the day to three. Now don't look at me like that, I want you to take deep breaths alongside me and reduce your stress before I let go of you."

Vio glared, but complied. He then noticed how his chest was pounding and his ears were ringing. Maybe she was right, he was headed into a panic attack, and she always said his were messier. He begged to differ, but knew that he was outnumbered by Green and Red agreeing with her. The asses.

"Do you feel better?" Blue asked after a couple minutes of slow breathing.

Vio shrugged and rolled his eyes, wishing he could make a snarky response. As if she read his mind, Blue released his hands and he went to sign, slowly with residual shaking from the adrenaline he had rushing through his veins a moment before.

'I feel like existence is a sick joke, but I always feel that way,' he answered.

Blue hummed and lifted her hands. "Take it one thing at a time, Red can keep our food warm," she spoke while signing. Vio noticed the sign that she used as she spoke Red's name being the same for a flame. Her hands rose with her fingers pointed towards the ceiling, moving like they were flickering. That was accurate, and made more sense than her sign stating the obvious by saying "fire can keep our food warm." The largest difference was that she quickly signed the first initial of Red's name with one hand while starting the sign for fire with the other.

'That's an appropriate sign name for Red,' Vio stated, copying the motion. 'I was figuring something to show how he always seems to be smiling or have a bright personality. Since I hadn't decided on anything yet, I have been just spelling his name instead.'

"Don't change the subject on me asshole," Blue warned. 

Vio exaggerated his cringe and raised his hands in surrender. 'I'm not, just trying to figure out what I want to start talking about since there is no clear beginning.'

"Hmm, well how about we just start with how your day went. Who is the Moo-hee-hoo person you guys and the princess were with?"

Vio struggled to suppress laughter and coughing at how Blue not only butchered the pronunciation of Mallaithe's name, but just crumpled her hands together as if they collided in confusion.

'I am using that the next time I have to see him,' Vio declared. 'I can't exactly remember how to spell his name so I am just going to refer to him as an old jerk. So, old jerk. From what I understand, he is Zelda's head advisor, and was the advisor of the late king too. Been around a long time, just in the background. Apparently that isn't his only role; he lives in some secret rooms attached to the library and is the keeper of the books, tomes, and archives banned to the general populace.'

"Those books you suddenly ended up with came from there didn't they?"

'...Maybe.'

"I bet he had a few choice words for you concerning that."

'Here's the weird part,' Vio shook his head, starting to get into the stuff flooding his thoughts, 'He didn't exactly lecture me. He acted he knew the whole time, and why he didn't stop me or press charges is still a mystery. Honestly, there were two things he was surprised by. Me not knowing much about magic despite what I accomplished, and kitten's presence.'

"Do you know why those surprised him?" Blue inquired.

Vio leaned back, and found out too late he wasn't well seated in his chair. Soon he was hearing Blue's natural pitched laughter and was coughing in his own attempt to also laugh at his own foolishness. He is definitely distracted if his spatial awareness is this awful. Would explain Tricolstic's disappearance the night before.  _ Fuck, I was going to ask about that, _ he rolled his eyes at himself as they both calmed down. Blue straightened in her seat, while Vio felt more comfortable signing from the floor.

'Well, I think the surprise towards the success of the ritual is because I have little to no experience, and many people who try something as ambitious as I did usually lose their mind or die. Not only was it successful in bringing someone back to our realm, but through a couple other elements added to the situation, also created new life.'

"Let me guess, Tricolstic," Blue supplied in the brief silence. Vio nodded, and worked on gathering his thoughts to explain. "Honestly, if I can sense magic coming off of him, I am not surprised," she added.

'Well, considering he is made from a mixture of my own magic and Shadow's, it is no surprise,' Vio found himself explaining. 'When I did that ritual, I knew about the risks of leaving the circle before my own magic fully dissipated. But, it didn't go according to plan. For some reason Shadow felt threatened to the point of conjuring a small magical shield around him before he realized it was me, and once he released his control on the spell it intermingled with the remaining magic I used. Old jerk hypothesized that between that, my blood needed for the ritual, some tears Shadow shed in response to pain and exhaustion, and the dirt it landed on and mixed with the blood, it was the perfect storm to create a new life. He said it is strange because usually in these cases it is a Hylian child that is born of such circumstances, not an animal. In a sense I am glad that he is not a Hylian, because I can barely take care of myself.'

"What are you specifically stressed about concerning that?" Blue asked. "You're starting to hyperventilate again."

Vio pressed his palms against his eyes and took a slow breath. He wasn't surprised to feel heavy cloth thrown on him a minute later, helping soothe his nerves. While Blue needed eye contact and reassuring words during her episodes, he found comfort in pressure, be it a squeeze of his hands or- 

Vio coughed as the air was knocked out of him. He opened his eyes and glared at the new pressure on him.  _ Really?! _

'Did you seriously throw your mattress on top of me?'

Blue shrugged. "Hey, it's pressure, and it should help you continue talking without turning into a mess that needs alcohol to calm down."

'I am not  _ that _ bad, thank you very much.'

"The majority of Hyrule begs to differ, now explain what has you stressed about cat and asshole."

Vio rolled his eyes before closing them. 'Kitten isn't really a problem. Yeah, he is terrifyingly intelligent for a kitten, but it is the implication of him being a part of not just me, but Shadow. And what would happen if Shadow finally decides he wants nothing to do with me? What happens to kitten then? When old jerk was describing how in a sense that kitten is born from a part of both of us, Shadow was quiet. He wouldn't say anything until I got overwhelmed and had to leave the room. Then he said he wanted kitten to stay with him as he asked more questions. What if he decides that being around me is a risk, and doesn't want kitten around me either and they disappear? I was a bit of an ass to old jerk and even tried stabbing him, so Shadow would be right in his judgement. I wouldn't bar him from the choice of leaving, but I don't know what I would do with myself. You already saw how I was when he was gone! If I lost both, I don't know how long I could just exist.'

Blue got up and walked over to Vio, who suddenly noticed tears in his eyes. Great, he's crying, when did that start up?

"Stop this right now, you're being a dumbass," she sternly ordered.

'Says the person who just threw a whole mattress on their brother.'

Blue shrugged. "Hey, I thought it would help. Shows that the two of us aren't the best at impromptu experiments."

'Damn right,' Vio huffed, grimacing at the cough he knew was coming.

"Okay. I am going to be blunt-"

'You're always blunt.'

Vio gave an unapologetic smirk as Blue grabbed his hands. "Shut up. I'm trying to make an important point here."

Vio raised an eyebrow, and Blue snorted.

"Okay, this wasn't on the agenda, but that thing you do with flicking your ears in curiosity while raising an eyebrow is adorable," she announced. "Now onto the legitimate matters. First thing I have to say is you're being a dumbass and overthinking all of this. If Shadow was going to leave you for the way you are, it would have happened back when you two were being fuckwits and keeping everyone awake with your fighting. That was days before we found the fluff ball. I am pretty certain that once you two acknowledged that you're both fucked up individuals and decided to work on it together he decided that he was going to stay for the long run. You trying to stab someone is just a setback that you should discuss with Shadow like I discuss with Red every time my temper gets the best of me or his emotions drag him through the mud. You need to sit down with him, take a breath, and say, 'I fucked up, please forgive me and help me find a way to better myself.' Maybe even do the same with the old jerk; Green was saying that you two are very identical which is why your meeting went the way it did. Hey, I don't know, it was mentioned when you two were tossed out of the room earlier so quit flicking your ears and scrunching your nose at me like an annoyed critter. 

"The second thing is this: I'm pretty sure Shadow suspected something with you, him, and Tri because I once heard him cooing over the way you both seem to cover your faces when you nap, and he always has a look in his eyes when you two interact. If he didn't enjoy that possibility, he wouldn't act like that. Yes, he gets annoyed at you for teaching the cat to cuss, but it is because he wants better for not just Tri, but you and him too. He sees teaching the kitten how to act properly as a way to try and redeem yourselves because you have to set a good example for the kid-kitten-child-whatever-he-technically-is. Basically, there is nothing for you to worry about, you aren't losing either of them. 

"Now I am going to let go of your hands so that you can wipe those tears off your face and calmly tell me what you think about what I just told you, okay? I'll even remove the mattress as a little treat since you are my precious, not so little, little brother."

Vio did as she suggested with little pushback and Blue calmly hummed while kicking the mattress to the side. Instead of putting it back on the bed, she kept it on the floor and made herself comfortable. Before she could say anything, he joined her on the mattress and they leaned against the wall with their shoulders lightly touching.

'I may be overthinking all of it, but can you really blame me?' he finally signed after a few deep breaths.

"No, I can't, when I would have done the same thing in your position," Blue replied. "It is probably why I noticed what was wrong before you said anything. In reality, we are all nearly 17, but due to only being our own people for almost three years, we have the mental and emotional stability of toddlers. Yes, we are heroes, but we are also traumatized children who were put on a pedestal and expected to solve our inner turmoils alone. That shouldn't be a thing, but to do anything about it in public would apparently insult the goddesses."

'What does it matter to the goddesses?' Vio felt a bitter scowl form on his face. 'They are the reason we exist, they should have better prepared us before dumping us on the ground and demanding we save their land. If you ask me, it is a foul game where they decide to damn someone while throwing a thin veil of disillusionment that makes the chosen person seem as a hero. No wonder the heroes of the past never survived or succeeded in their so called glorious quests, they were just pawns in a perverted game of chess where everyone loses. We just somehow bent the rules to succeed.'

"We succeeded, and spit on the feet of any deity that tries to lay claim to our victory," Blue grinned. "We may be fucked in the head, but we all have each other to lean on. None of us are alone, even Green. Yes, I'm mad at him, but he isn't alone either."

Vio nodded and set his head on his sister's shoulder. Damn, he was exhausted after that mess of emotions. Blue chuckled and patted his head. 

"I am as ready as I can be for this dinner, except for my hair being too long," she hummed.

'I could cut it for you,' Vio offered.

"Nah, Red enjoys doing it, and I enjoy the stupid smile he gets when he successfully makes it even."

'That's fair. When are you going to tell him your secret?'

"Not yet, but I am closer to being ready to than before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/ Happy Chanukah/ Happy Kwanzaa/ Joyous Yule/ Season's Greetings to everyone! I have been sick all week, and sadly didn't get as much writing done as I hoped. Having the chapter done today (and having Blue's secret revealed) is my gift to y'all! And Vio literally did have an existential crisis, but can you blame him?  
> This chapter is pretty much the end of the castle detour/revelations arc I had planned but we will still see the other characters in the future. For now the gang will be fixing to go home and settle in for winter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green finally finds himself home, and realizes what he has missed out on, including an important rule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular warnings include a blink and you'll miss it sexual innuendo
> 
> There is heavy discussion about a suicide attempt and the aftermath. If you don't want to read that, I can provide an abridged version of the chapter without it upon request.
> 
> If you struggle with depression or suicidal thoughts, please know that there are people who care about you. It might seem daunting to get help, but trust me, it helps and life will improve.

"Home!" Red bellowed as he kicked the door open to their house. Green flinched at the noise while the other three Hylians and kitten grumbled at what was obviously a normal thing.

"I declare a vote for a rule against kicking doors open unless necessary in dire circumstances, along with slamming doors in general," Shadow announced. Vio wordlessly raised his hand in affirmation.

"I back it up," Blue stated. Green stifled a chuckle as Red spun and gave his boyfriend a betrayed look.

"Oh, come on! It's not that big of an issue!" Red whined.

"I think it is," Blue retorted. "We are getting to the coldest season and I would like to be able to close the door properly to keep the heat in."

"Not to mention if it doesn't latch properly, that can be a huge hazard if Vio decides to have another failed experiment and catches the whole house on fire for real. We could be stuck inside a death trap!" Shadow exclaimed, ignoring Vio signing what Green assumed were offended objections.

Red sighed and lowered his head in defeat. "I guess you have a good point," he conceded.

"We had you outvoted anyways," Blue explained.

"Not if Green and Tricolstic voted!" Red protested.

The cat, who made a point to hiss at Green when he wasn't actively avoiding the knight, mewed from Shadow's shoulder, who chuckled. "Sorry Cheers, he said that he approves of the new rule," the shade translated.

"I feel like part of that is in spite of the other new rule saying that he can't phase wherever to do what he wants," Red directed at the calico. In response, the small feline turned around to meow loudly at Vio with an angry tail swish. Vio scowled and raised his hands in the air.

"Language!" Shadow scolded.

The kitten yowled directly into Shadow's ear in response, and Green swore that he also stuck his tongue out at the shade. Vio signed something, and Green looked at the other three to translate what he said. Shadow and Blue laughed, and Red shrugged.

"Keep it up, and we might have a vote like Vio suggested banning anyone from cussing, including you, little one," Red teasingly poked the cat's nose. He yelped when the feline predictably bit his finger.

"I want to be mad, but you deserved that," Blue snickered.

"Doesn't mean biting is acceptable," Shadow chastised as Vio held the cat at eye level to silently scold. The cat let out a long growl, and whatever it translated to had Vio turning red to his collarbone and Shadow sputtering.

"I am not going to ask," Red laughed, patting Vio's back. "If anyone needs me, I will be making some good old comfort food."

"Need help?" Green offered.

"No!"

"Don't you dare step foot in there or else it will end up in your bed!"

Green stepped back at the snaps and looked to Red for help. The brunette shrugged apologetically. 

"If there was anything I needed help with, I would say yes despite their words," he explained, "But I have it handled. Just sit back and relax, I bet your room will be a welcome change from the barracks."

_ And jail cell I was apparently in for a couple days, _ Green mentally grumbled; his back was sore since he woke up in that predicament. He agreed with Red, and after a quick thanks left the main area. After weaving between the duo of ex evils (who were apparently arguing with the small kitten about why burning furniture, even if it's ugly, is immoral), he found himself back in his room. The room was impeccably clean, and he knew he had Red and Blue to thank for that. He put his bag by the foot of the bed, took off his boots, and shamelessly flopped face first into his bed, hoping that he would be awakened when dinner was ready.

  
  
  


The screaming was not how Green expected to wake up. The weight on his chest as he stirred was definitely unexpected too. His nose twitched at a tickling sensation, that shortly preceded another scream. Two things immediately went through his head: the first was wondering when he repositioned to lay on his back since he started his nap sleeping face down, and the second was wondering if he was going to get attacked as soon as he opened his eyes and acknowledged the loud feline he forgot the name of. The night before, he spent in the guest rooms and he had dealt with being bitten in the face after being rudely awakened in what Shadow tried to pass off as "just bored and teething." 

Green was convinced that the cat just hated him.

He grumbled as the feline resorted to slapping his closed eyes, and slowly sat up to keep from startling him and getting scratched. He looked down at the calico that leapt to the floor, who seemed smug about waking the napping Hylian. 

"What do you want?" he asked the cat.

He watched as the calico (shouldn't that make him female?) look up at him, meow, and walk towards the door. Once the lanky kitten reached the door, he looked back at Green and flicked his tail.

Green gave him a confused look. "Am I supposed to follow you?"

The cat trilled and spun in a tight circle before trotting out to the rest of the house. Green followed, rounding the corners of what he felt was an unnecessary number of walls. He glanced around, noting that he wasn't seeing or hearing any of the other residents. The whole walk through the house the feline kept looking back to see if Green was still following before stopping at the door. He pawed at the doorknob and let out a loud meow.

"What, you want outside?"

An urgent meow answered his question.

"Where are your Hylians to let you out?"

A huff, followed by insistent scratching at the bottom of the door was the reply.

"They're out there?"

A long impatient meow.

Green shrugged and opened the door. "Well, here you go. Problem solved," he announced.

The Hylian expected the feline to happily trot out the door with little to no thanks. Instead, the calico sat down and gave him an incredulous look.

"...What?"

The cat yowled and looked outside. Green was certain he saw the cat shiver.

"I thought you wanted to be out there, what's your problem?"

"Agoraphobia."

Green's head shot up in surprise as Blue sauntered to the doorway. The cat trilled and spun in tight circles excitedly until the soot covered teen entered the house. Green watched as the cat leapt into Blue's arms, who had a bored, but soft, look on his face as if it was a normal thing to happen. The small feline's white fur began to turn shades of grey as he settled into the arms of the more favored Hylian.

"I swear you do this because Shadow gets upset at you and Vio for basically being slobs without intervention," he muttered, petting the head of the kitten with his somewhat cleaner hand. "Now get down. You might enjoy being filthy but I don't."

Green stared at the interaction with shock as Blue put the sooty feline down and started walking deeper into the house.

"How…" he began to stammer.

Blue turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

Green waved a hand, alternating between pointing at the Hylian and the cat before him.

"Oh? Tri was originally found by me and Red, before we knew his origins," Blue began to explain. "The fact that he has enough innate magical power for me to sense made me originally scared of him. Once I found out that Vio was reckless enough with magic while reviving Shadow that it made the little guy come into existence, I found that he isn't bad. Well, he is definitely a mixture of the two heathens, but otherwise he isn't bad."

"While that is interesting, it wasn't what I was going to ask," Green said. He also admitted to himself that the words Blue said made no sense at all (he was certain that it had to do with still being half asleep), and wanted to change the subject before his confusion got worse.

"So, agoraphobia," he stated. 

Blue gave him a blank stare, before he understood that it was a poorly inflected question on Green's part. "Yes. Agoraphobia," he imparted. "Something that seems to be ingrained into his being from the start of his little existence."

"I don't know what that word means," Green grumbled.

"Ingrained?"

"No," he groaned.  _ Actually, do I know what ingrained means? Nevermind. _ "I don't know what agoraphobia means."

"Oh!" Blue chuckled. "He has a fear of open spaces. Like, he becomes petrified if he has to be in the yard. It is why he hides in Shadow's shirt or in Vio's hair when we are outside. When Red and I found him, he was hiding in the bushes, and was fine as we walked through the woods to the point of falling asleep. Once we came out of the woods into the yard, he woke up and started screaming and freaking out. I thought he was going to shred Red's hands with how his paws were flailing."

Green took a moment to absorb the information before pointing at the kitten sitting at the threshold. "If he is so scared of being out there," he started, "Then why did he lead me to the door? Actually, I have never known a cat to be scared of the outdoors, what is up with that?"

"Well, the first part is because he wants you to go get one or both of them for him," Blue explained. "I'll answer the second part after I go see what's taking them so long out back. They were supposed to be behind me after I closed down the forge. I swear if Shadow is trying to 'organize' my tools again..."

Green watched as Blue walked away with a purposeful gait, and looked down at the kitten- Tri, as Blue called him.

"So you don't like the outdoors? The world out there can be terrifying, so I don't blame you," he sympathized.

Tri blinked at him and let out a small mew. 

"Huh, you're a lot more tame when you aren't getting frustrated with me not listening to you," he chuckled.

"That won't last," Shadow stated. He scooped the mewling kitten off the floor and held him at arm's length. "Damn, Blue wasn't kidding about you being a mess. Maybe I should have dunked you in a barrel of water too like I did with Vio."

"Then you would have two seething balls of uncertain magical potential, and that sounds like a bad time," Blue interjected as a soaked and irritable Vio shoved past everyone at the entrance. A door slammed a few moments later, causing everyone to wince.

"Well, once we figure out what the punishment is for slamming doors, you get to deal with it on Vio's part. Until then, I am cooking dinner, and the pie I made earlier better be untouched," Red warned.

"If half of it is missing, I'm blaming Green!" Blue called after his partner.

"Hey!" Green yelped.

"Damn, he threw you to the wolves," Shadow chortled. "Not that they would have much to feed on, you're as small as a blade of grass."

"Rude," Green huffed. "After a comment like that, no wonder you got on Vio's bad side. If his vocal cords weren't fucked up from bad decisions, he would have strained them by yelling at you."

Shadow looked at Green in confusion, and Blue dragged him away from the puzzled shade and cat. Once they were in the spare bedroom, Blue shut the door and grabbed Green by the shoulders.

"What the fuck Green," Blue hissed. "We don't mention that."

"Mention what?"

Blue shoved Green against the far wall, muttering what sounded like a prayer to Din to give him the power to resist murdering him then and there.

"Are you daft?" he growled. "Vio's throat issues. We don't mention that in front of those two."

Green felt the jolts of Blue aggressively shaking his shoulders with each syllable finally wake up his foggy mind. Apparently he almost spewed a secret.

"Are you telling me that Shadow doesn't know about the attempts?" he whispered.

"No!" Blue snapped. "You should know this, you were there when we established the rule the night after Shadow returned!"

"Well excuse me if I have a huge ass gap in memory from a week before Vio was to do the ritual until I woke up in a cell at the castle after apparently fighting with him!" Green retorted.

Blue opened his mouth to reply, and then let go of Green and stepped back. Not expecting the release in grip, Green stumbled to the floor as Blue began pacing.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Blue murmured. "Are you implying that you were possessed by whatever the fuck has been possessing guards for  _ that _ long?"

"I guess?" Green hesitantly answered. "Nobody has told me how long it has been, but since it is almost winter, I can assume it has been a few months."

"That is concerning," Blue scratched at his chin. "Does Zelda know it was a long uninterrupted stretch of time?"

"I'm not sure, I was too embarrassed about the fact that I was possessed at all to ask."

"Makes sense. So, you don't know about some of the shit you were saying to people in town."

Green cringed. Zelda did mention that to him. He was saying stuff about Blue and Red that was… not very nice. She also mentioned that Vio told her that the busted lip he gave Green was for some of the things said that bothered the two badly. Red still wasn't fully on speaking terms with him again, and he was surprised Blue was even speaking to him. Honestly he deserved that, and more than a single busted lip from Vio.

"I never felt that way about your relationship. I personally saw it coming with how you two bonded towards the end of our adventure and was happy you two have each other. Yet there might have been some negative emotion the possessing spirit latched onto in order to cause discourse, which I deeply regret. I am not even sure what that emotion or thought was though. If you were to beat me into the ground for those things right now, I wouldn't blame you."

Blue stepped towards Green, and he raised his chin in preparation for a hit. If he was to assume what the negativity came from, it might have been his feeling of being alone. For a while he did feel like he was alone, and since he reunited with the others, he felt that loneliness again. This time, it was laced with the haunting guilt of something said from his mouth, whether it was of his conscious will or not. As he sat there waiting for a physical strike, he saw a perplexed look on Blue's face.

"Well?" 

"What?" Blue asked.

"Don't you want to retaliate for all of that?" Green gestured at his jaw.

Blue squinted at him. "Yes, but no. It might make me feel better temporarily, but then I would have regret for such a brash action. I think you living with the guilt is a good enough compromise, even if you weren't exactly yourself when doing it."

Green looked Blue in the eyes out of surprise, and saw pure honesty in cerulean hues. The taller teen held out a hand, and Green took it in good faith. He stumbled at the strong pull, but caught himself before falling over again.

"You have definitely matured if you are processing the consequences of emotionally motivated actions instead of just doing them," he praised.

Blue scratched the back of his neck. "It wasn't all on my own, Red has helped me out a bunch. I know he has helped Shadow and Vio too, they had a great deal of unresolved tension. I think that he can help you out too, it is as much of a blessing from the goddesses in his hands as his magic."

"Magic?" Green asked.

"Yeah, I just found out recently," Blue disclosed. "He found out by accident with Vio's last attempt. When he was shouting for our help he set his hands on Vio's apparently broken neck, and ended up mostly healing him. Despite the good that his magic can do, he was terrified of me finding out because of the fear I have of magic that can be used to harm. Because Vio has some side effects from the extent of his actions, Red thought it meant he didn't heal him properly and considered it to be a harmful type of magic. It took me deciding to learn about magic in general and reading that healing magic has its limitations before he quit beating himself up."

"Wow," Green inhaled, "That is quite a bit. I guess we are the odd ones out in this house when it comes to magic."

"I don't mind, it means that we see the world in a different way, which can be advantageous just like in a battle. It is how I noticed Tri and his agoraphobia; while cats are predators, they are prey to much bigger predators. So, in a sense, his fear makes sense. Shadow thought it had to do with some deep psychological nonsense while Vio thought that it was him being lazy. I thought it was pretty amusing that they never considered something so simple."

"When did you become so knowledgeable?" Green asked.

Blue shrugged and winked. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm a dumbass."

"Okay then, so I'm hallucinating?" Green inquired.

Blue chuckled. "You are. Actually, before you start 'hallucinating,' take my suggestion of talking to Red about anything on your mind seriously. It will help with being back to friends instead of him being civil with you."

Green nodded, and looked at the door as it opened. Red looked in, and gave a small scowl.

"I have been explaining Rule One of the house to him," Blue supplied.

"It has been taking a while for something he was present for," Red said. "I thought I would have the harder job of explaining a half truth to Shadow in an innocent fashion, but he was able to convince Vio to unlock their door and let him in to tell him dinner was ready in the time it took you two to talk."

"Actually, it took the right amount of time because you owe me ten rupees."

Red narrowed his eyes at Blue, and then looked at Green skeptically. Green struggled to resist squirming with unease at the look, it felt like it had the power of decimating him where he stood if he made one small move. After what felt like an eternity to Green, the red hazel eyes moved from him to the other being in the room.

"I feel like you are saying that to get minutely richer," he accused.

"While that is a clever idea, it is not the case," Blue argued. "I didn't think that it was a valid theory until Green proved me right. Originally I was just hypothesizing that to spite Vio."

"Seriously? Can you two not bicker like siblings for one day?" Red groaned.

"But we  _ are _ siblings!"

"Yes, hi, hello," Green piped up. The couple turned their attention to him. "Yeah, the guy who you two immediately forgot about despite looking like you wanted to kill at different points in the last twenty minutes is speaking. Can you guys please explain what you're talking about like I'm some idiot?"

"Oh that's easy, because you are an idiot," Blue deadpanned.

"Blue, please," Red grumbled.

"No, he has a right to say that. I did walk right into that one," Green tried to placate the tallest member of the trio.

Red smirked. "Must not have been too high off the ground for you to collide with it."

"Heh, I wonder if it was low enough to the ground for you to jump over, or would you have stumbled like with that hedge the other day," Blue interjected.

"Okay, ha ha, we are all laughing," Green rolled his eyes at the snickers from the duo teasing him. "Now can we get back on track with explaining stuff to me up front?"

"Sure," Red hummed. "We might need a stool for you to reach it though, without tiring your little arms."

"Are you serious," Green growled.

Blue chuckled and stretched his arms above him. "To put things out in the open, I bet Red ten rupees that your whole being possessed thing would have resulted in either limited memory, or none at all."

Green tilted his head in curiosity. "Don't you two basically share your wealth? If so, that would make the bet poin-"

"Moving on!" Blue announced. The blonde lowered his head and began whispering. "The other thing is clarifying Rule One, which is to not tell Shadow, and Tricolstic by extension, about Vio's suicide attempts. The only one who can break that rule is Vio whenever he gets the courage to tell them. I personally think sooner is better than later considering how much it can affect his speaking."

"Not to mention how sick he got last winter because he struggled to breathe well as he recovered," Red added.

Blue pointed at his partner. "Exactly, and I think it will happen again this winter because he is already having issues with the first cold spell of the season's changes."

Green found himself nodding as he took in the information. Compared to his guard rotations, being with the others involved a lot more when it came to mental stimulation. He briefly wondered if he would end up finding himself overwhelmed, especially with how drastically the dynamic in the household changed. He realized that talking to Red like suggested would probably help with that.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by a firm pat on his back. "You alright there?" Red asked. "I said how we should go eat before Shadow takes all of the food and you just stood there staring at nothing."

Green glanced around him. Blue was nowhere to be found, and Red had a concerned frown.

"I'm alright," Green replied, "I guess I just have a bunch on my mind."

Red grunted and turned to the slightly ajar door. "Well, I think you should consider Blue's suggestion from earlier, maybe as soon as after dinner," he offered.

"Wait, he said that before you came into the room! How did you know?"

Red shrugged. "He doesn't know how to be quiet sometimes. Now let's go have eat, I didn't cook it to just smell good, and the others are impatiently waiting for the approval to eat the apple pie I put together."

Green silently followed behind the brunette to join the others at dinner. He found himself feeling more included than before, even if there were more short jabs at his height between bites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang has many house rules, mostly implemented by Red, all heavily enforced by Red. He is basically the head of the household and nobody is allowed to question it, but none of them feel the need to question his authority. For some reason, only one of them is numbered, and they haven't considered ordering them after declaring Rule One as, well, rule one. 
> 
> Originally this chapter was to have one short joke, but then they grew taller than me and Green combined (which isn't too tall to be honest).
> 
> I do want to reiterate the importance of asking for help if you feel suicidal. Know that you are not alone, and that there are many people willing to help you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck, can't think of a chapter summary," I said.  
> "Just make it a shitpost," was Stack's answer.  
> *showed screenshot in discord*  
> "I'd read it," Skull supplied.  
> "Put a dad joke at the end," was Skie's suggestion.
> 
> If anyone was really wanting a chapter summary this time, I'm sorry, but no thoughts head empty.  
> And the icing on the cake:
> 
> "Hi sorry no thoughts head empty, I'm dad :p" Skie threw in at the updated screenshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings include mention of self harm.

_Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold._ _Why can't it be easy to make water a comfortable temperature?_

Vio shuffled his bare feet that were becoming chilled on the wood slats surrounding the tub, and took a deep breath. 

_ This shouldn't be difficult. According to that one book on basic spellcasting, manipulating temperature in a small area is simpler than conjuring a minuscule spark _ . _ I should have no problem warming water for a bath. I am  _ not  _ messing with a flame or asking for help either. _

Vio dunked his hand in the scalding hot water, and concentrated on making the water around his fingers cool. A tingling sensation started above his wrist, as he expected with using magic, and he cursed as it painfully intensified. Pulling out his hand, he glared at the damp ice crystals clinging to his skin. 

"Well, that was unexpected," he rasped, poking at the ice on the water. 

While his previous attempts made the water cold, it didn't get freezing cold. He contemplated if he was trying too hard, and wanted to sit back and relax to recollect himself. The problem he ran into was that the bath he was trying to warm water for was how he was wanting to relax, and it wasn't going as well as he hoped. He needed to figure out how to make the water a tolerable temperature. 

Vio sat down on an upturned bucket typically used for drawing water for the bath, and glared at his hands. The unstable nature of his magic was definitely a bigger issue than he assumed when he defiantly argued with Mallaithe for mentioning it. He felt like the old bastard should have had more tact with discussing his questionable choices, and shouldn't have been surprised that he answered with a lack of consideration too.

_ 'Stop diving in headfirst and use your brain,' he says. I'm always using it, if I wasn't I would technically be dead. 'Magic isn't as simple as spilling ink onto parchment, you have to grab the quill, control the flow like loading the nib with ink, and precisely direct it like writing.' I say he can go fuck himself with his pen analogy. 'Your temper is a liability with how it is tightly tethered to your magic.' If he mentions my temper one more time I'll show him what it can do associated with my magic.  _

Thinking about the earlier conversation that irritated him, Vio stuck his hand in the icy water and barely paid attention to warm it up. He yelped when extreme heat met his skin, and glared at the boiling water bubbling in the tub.

_ Maybe emotion does have an impact. That's a real fucking nuisance, having to be as emotionless as I used to be. I worked too hard to not seem lifeless and without a heart again. Fuck.  _

He leaned against the tub and took another deep breath; he wasn't getting anywhere with taking a bath, and was beginning to feel the drain on his body from his magic going from one extreme to another. He slid down the tub's side onto the floor, feeling the heat radiate through the wood. It was cooled enough to not bubble, but was still hot enough to burn if he tried putting his hands back in. It was all exhausting, and he was tempted to sleep on the floor until the water cooled. 

He let out a breathless laugh as an idea came to him. Instead of trying to change the temperature of all of the water at once, why not try small bits? Leave the water in the tub hot, and add a bucket of cold water, it was practically foolproof! He grabbed the bucket and dipped it into the sweltering hot water. He set the now filled bucket on the floor and stared at it, mentally preparing himself for the inevitable pain from the heat. It was the only hitch in his foolproof plan.

"Best get it over with," he grumbled, plunging his hand into the water. He gritted his teeth and focused on cooling the water as fast as possible, pulling his hand out before it got trapped in a layer of ice. 

He sat on the floor and looked at it, trembling from the exertion. All he had to do was put the bucket of icy water into the tub, and then climb in. Should be simple. A little tiring, but he could do it and then relax. The only strength required after that point was keeping his head above the water.

Vio picked up the bucket with shaky hands and deposited it into the water to let the heat melt the ice. As the two vessels of differing temperatures intermingled, he undressed and grabbed a towel. In his exhausted state, the towel he grabbed dragged the others on the stack to the floor, where he glared at them. Of course that had to happen when he didn't have the energy to deal with them.  _ I guess I will have Shadow or Blue fuss at me for making a mess, _ he huffed.

Vio lowered himself into the water, thankful that his idea somewhat worked. The water was a little hotter than he preferred, but was tolerable. He knew that if he had the energy, he would have tried cooling the water more, and kicking the towels around out of spite. His sister and boyfriend were both too picky about how things should be organized, and would be a terrifying force to be reckoned with if they stopped purposely provoking each other. Of course he was a hypocrite in thinking that, since he also enjoyed getting a rise out of his sister. A hypocrite who was humored by his boyfriend not knowing the meaning of hypocrite and refused to tell him.

Stretching his legs, he was startled by smacking his toes against the bucket he neglected to remove from the water. He scowled; why couldn't he just relax and not worry about making an effort to do pointless stuff? He quietly cursed whatever goddess seemed to enjoy making his life difficult (he assumed it was most likely Hylia, that high and mighty bitch) before reaching for the bucket. Swinging his arm over the edge, Vio debated briefly about gently setting the bucket down, and decided that throwing it across the washroom was a better choice. The clattering sound as it tumbled across the floor was cathartic, and he wondered why he didn't vent his frustrations more often like this. Maybe Tricolstic was onto something with arson and property damage. He smirked and leaned back into the water, ignoring how red the submerged skin was from the heat.

"Vi? Are you here?"

Vio stiffened at the sound of Shadow calling for him. He suddenly remembered why he walked home on his own; his disagreement with Mallaithe evolved into a fight with Shadow. It got to the point where he almost made hurtful comments that he knew he would regret, even if they weren't true. Instead of giving in to the strong temptation to be unnecessarily mean, he stormed out of the private annex connected to the library and left the castle and town. He debated on not going home, but wasn't sure where he would go; the struggles of an introvert he guessed.

He listened as Shadow searched the house for him, never entering the washroom. It made sense, Vio very rarely entered the room willingly. He turned to call for him, but found his voice failing to cooperate. He decided to grab the bar of soap and wait until Shadow passed by on his way to the rooms again to throw it at the door. He twitched an ear where it angled towards the door after tilting his head, and waited. As the footsteps neared the door, he threw the soap. When a surprised grunt came instead of a bang, Vio tried ducking deeper in the water while still being able to breathe. He completely submerged his head when Shadow approached, awaiting a reprimand. He surfaced after being unable to hold his breath, and averted his gaze from the lecture he was bound to get, or worse, a continuation of their fight from the Royal Library.

Shadow handed the bar of soap to him with a neutral expression and looked around the room once Vio took the item. "I know you aren't one for organization on the same level as me, but this is definitely out of character for you," he gestured to the towels, bucket, and chair ( _when did that fall?_ ) strewn across the room. "Would I be correct in assuming the ridiculous amount of residual magic in here is partly to do with it and your near sickly state?"

Vio huffed and laid his cheek against the linen lining the tub. "Of course you noticed," he sighed.

"It was hard to ignore how the concentration of energy felt like it was trying to gouge my eyes out in the short moment before a bar of soap hit me in the chin," Shadow dryly stated, bringing the chair to sit next to Vio's head. "Why did you expend so much magic? It surely wasn't worth making yourself physically weak to the point of drowning if you pass out."

"Really? The bitching?" Vio growled.

Shadow glared at him. "Don't get defensive," he chided, "I am expressing concern and curiosity."

Vio returned the glare with one of his own. "And you were 'expressing concern and curiosity' earlier?"

"Yes, although one could say I could have worded it differently and picked a better- Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Too late," Vio huffed. "You can't take back your behavior."

"And I hope you remember that for yourself when you calm down and quit pinning your ears at me like the stubborn mule you are!" Shadow snapped.

Vio turned his back to Shadow at that comment.

"Maybe I should also calm down," Shadow muttered, reaching for the soap Vio laid on the edge of the tub. He lightly nudged Vio's shoulder, who wordlessly complied by leaning forward.

Vio pulled his hair over one shoulder to move it out of the way, closing his eyes as he felt the pressure of Shadow's hands massaging his back. After a moment, he felt a light tap on his left shoulder, and rotated his body in the water until the tapping stopped. The silent ministrations continued for the rest of his torso before Shadow reached his arms. 

Vio tried ignoring the self inflicted scars that riddled both limbs in varying shades of red and white, and noticed how his partner used less pressure on the more red and recent scars when lathering the skin with soap. Every time they had this routine, Vio expected the question of why the scars were there to come up, but it never did. A small part of him was relieved that he didn't have to internally debate on telling the truth or fabricating a story, but the lack of questioning gave him a pang of fear that Shadow knew that those scars were from Vio's own hands.

Shadow lowered the arm into the water and walked around the tub to reach Vio's right arm. Instead of starting at the shoulder like he did with the left, he set down the soap, cupped the forearm in one hand, and gingerly ran a finger over the bright red scar from the ritual Vio performed to bring him back.

"It is healing well, albeit a little slowly," Shadow murmured; a light stroke down the marred flesh making Vio jerk his arm. "Oh, is it sensitive?"

"That tickled," Vio hoarsely whispered.

Shadow smirked before releasing the arm and grabbing the bar of soap. "When I get to it, be sure to let me know if it hurts," he requested.

Vio nodded, and let himself get lost in the soft humming Shadow began. He constantly looked in Vio's eyes as he worked near the aforementioned scar, lessening pressure at some subtle note of pain the eyes hinted towards. Vio was planning on speaking up, but knew that the red eyed teen was focusing on the involuntary actions of his body that were quicker than words to keep from causing pain for longer than necessary. He slowly blinked in thanks instead, and got a soft grin in response. Shadow set the soap down, and Vio relaxed against the side of the tub as fingers combed through his damp hair.

"Are you okay with some clove oil?" 

Vio tilted his head until he was staring at Shadow upside down. "You're actually giving me a choice this time?"

Shadow gave him an incredulous look. "I usually don't give you a choice because you'll say no," he replied. "I felt like this time you deserve a choice, and maybe a little pampering."

Vio scoffed as an image of being ridiculously dolled up appeared in his head. "No, I don't want anything that far."

"What do you mean?" Shadow inquired.

Vio let out an airy chuckle, remembering that one of the only things Shadow  _ can't  _ do is read his mind.  _ And a damn good thing he can't do that with how my thoughts run sometimes. _

"Yes to the clove oil, no to other pampering," he accepted.

Shadow hummed and threw a small towel over his eyes. "Leave it," he ordered as Vio lifted a hand towards the cloth. "I am not dealing with you getting pissed off that some got in your eyes like last time."

Vio smirked at the uncomfortable memory. "Can you blame me? Felt like you put all of Death Mountain into my eyes, couldn't fucking see for the rest of the day."

Shadow chuckled, and Vio relaxed as the oil was massaged into his hair and scalp. The air between them was calm, but held the promise of a discussion that they needed to broach. Vio had a feeling that Shadow originally tried to start the conversation when he entered the room, but their irritated demeanors at the time wouldn't allow it. The massaging stopped, and Vio felt the pull of a brush traverse its way through his hair in place of the fingers. The bristles grabbed the towel, and Shadow pulled it away while muttering that the oil should be well dispersed and unable to get in his eyes. Vio kept his eyes closed, partly for some protection from stray oil, and in relaxation.

"You are already looking far better than when I first walked in here," his partner murmured.

"Are you really gloating about bathing me like I'm a filthy cretin?" Vio accused.

"No!" Shadow laughed in surprise. "When I walked into the room there were multiple signs that you expended a large amount of magical energy. One such sign was your physical state; you were far paler than usual, could barely hold your head up, and struggled to speak. Now you're fully relaxed without slumping into the water, making witty remarks, and your eyes have their lively lavender gleam back. I was worried that you had made yourself ill with how you are still learning how to control your magic, just like that night you brought me back. You can't tell me us staying in that clearing as long as we did wasn't just because of the remnants of magic; you also overexerted your reserves and had to recover from blood loss on top of it all."

Vio grumbled in thinly veiled annoyance. "Just tell me what you are trying to say, without the delicate manner you are trying to use."

Shadow sighed and the brushing ceased. "Why the fuck do you push yourself over the edge like this?" he flatly asked. "If I didn't know better, I would think you didn't value your life."

Vio was glad he was already flinching at the question, because it would have been impossible to hide any reaction to the sentence that followed. If it was a year ago, he would have agreed to that statement without thinking twice. He definitely valued life now, since he found reason to. Having one of his reasons for living call him out on behavior he thought he gave up on was a harsh eye opener. Old habits apparently weren't easy to drop, especially subconsciously. A hand lightly cupped his jaw, and he met crimson eyes filled with a myriad of emotions.

"Look, I'm not saying this to start a fight, but Mallaithe has a point when he says you need to learn self discipline before he will even let you try any magic. What did you expend so much energy trying to do before I came in here?"

Vio huffed. "I was trying to warm water for a bath, but it got too hot, so I tried cooling it and it went back to the original temperature it was, if not a little colder. I kept trying, and it got to the point where the water was either boiling or a solid brick of ice, and I was downright pissed off."

"Okay," Shadow hummed. He got up and left the room, returning shortly after with a bowl of water. "Once you're out of the bath, can you demonstrate what you did for me? If you don't have the energy to do so, I understand, you could just tell me instead. I already know that towards the end your emotions caused your magic to flare out of control, and I'm curious as to what might have led to that point."

Vio climbed out of the bath with Shadow's help, and promptly dried off. He scowled at the folded and clean clothes that appeared in the room (that he was certain weren't his) when he wasn't paying attention, and knew exactly who to thank. He glanced over at the culprit, who, for some odd reason, had his back turned as Vio changed. He assumed the shade was trying to hide a smirk, since he usually used this time to flirt and get him flustered. It was also a time that recently got derailed by a quirky feline…

...Who was nowhere to be found.

Vio finished dressing and walked up to Shadow.

"Love."

"Yes?"

"Where is Tricolstic?"

Shadow turned, smirking just as Vio assumed. "I told him to give us privacy because I was expecting a fight between us. Gave him food and made sure he could reach the study for one of his preferred napping spots. I would have left him in town with the others since they aren't coming back until tomorrow, but he refused."

"And we are sure he isn't destroying the house?" Vio interrogated.

"I told him he wouldn't be allowed to join in on reading lessons if the house was a mess when we were done in here," Shadow cooly explained.

"That is a solid threat for the little one," Vio mused. He then looked at his still smirking boyfriend. "What is so amusing?"

"Just thinking how nice you look in black."

Vio rolled his eyes, smoothing the void-black fabric of the shirt he wore. "So this  _ was _ intentional. Where did these come from, they're not any of your clothes."

"Even if they were, they wouldn't fit me right," Shadow chuckled. "We had them and a few other outfits made for you."

"We?" Vio cautiously asked.

Shadow, suddenly sheepish, nodded. "Me, Red, Blue, and Green commissioned a tailor because we all noticed how, despite you gaining a healthy amount of weight, your clothes didn't fit you right. I say she did a wonderful job with these, and this is just a set of everyday clothes."

Vio looked at himself more attentively and found that he agreed- the clothes fit him perfectly. Suspiciously perfect. He had a good idea that he knew just how the sizing was done properly. Whether the others were aware or not, it was a clever solution to getting the right measurements.

"So," he started, "I can safely assume you have practiced and regained enough of your magic abilities to shapeshift into me for the proper measurements."

Shadow shrugged. "It goes to show I know you intimately enough if it worked. The others were confused because I changed into you with no warning right in front of them and the tailor. They did agree that they would have told me no if I asked them beforehand, also it scared the shit out of the tailor and made her throw her measuring tape at me. And speaking of magic abilities, you still need to show or explain to me how you warmed the water."

Vio obeyed, despite wanting to continue interrogating Shadow on what other abilities he had regained since returning, reached for the bowl offered to him. He was startled as it slightly spilled with his partner losing grip of it. He shot a questioning glare and got a perplexed gaze in return. 

"What are you doing?" Vio asked.

"What are  _ you  _ doing?" Shadow shot back.

"Warming the water like you wanted," Vio huffed, feeling the edges of his ears touch the damp hair on his shoulders. He was trying to have a better mood, but everything seemed to be against him and that idea today. 

Shadow's confusion turned to humor. "By dipping your hand in the water?"

"Of course," Vio curtly replied.

Shadow raised his eyebrows in disbelief, taking in a deep breath. "Vi, that's your problem. Most people have some sort of insulating barrier between them and the item they are changing the temperature of. Take Red for example, he doesn't stick his hand into food or his drink to warm it or keep it warm. He holds the plate or vessel, and lets his magic flow through at a controlled rate."

Vio gave an indignant huff. "Well, excuse me for not noticing."

Shadow let out a long sigh. "Of course I chose the odd one," he muttered, before raising his voice to a normal speaking volume. "Observing your surroundings is another important thing to learn before you can really master control of magic. Even if you aren't in a situation that would require it, knowing what is going on at all times means that you can be prepared to use the appropriate spell for a sudden change of events. For example, imagine you are relaxing next to a campfire after a day of walking. You notice that the flames are growing despite you not adding fuel to them for a while, because you planned on falling asleep. You use that observation to be prepared to throw an ice based spell at the dodongo that snuck up behind you about to spew fire in your face."

"Your example sucks," Vio deadpanned.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," he stated. "Dodongos dwell in hot areas because they are unable to regulate their body temperature otherwise, so I wouldn't need a campfire if I was in their habitat. Also, I would hear and feel its ground shaking footsteps and have been ready to attack before it was able to spot me with its nearsighted eyes. And not only that," he continued, fueled by a snort from Shadow, "Using ice against a lizard whose innards are basically living magma would be fruitless, because their thick hide would protect them before you could try and freeze a small bit of their blood, if it was even cold enough to. You have to rip them apart from the inside with a bomb instead."

He looked over at Shadow after no reply came after a couple minutes, and was starting to become irked by the smile that stayed on his face.

"I am beginning to think that you were really hoping for a continuation of our fight by staring at me like that," he curtly said.

The grin on Shadow's face faltered. "Absolutely not!" he objected. "I was just thinking about how much I love it when you go on a rant about something and use an unnecessary amount of facts to make your point. Also, those clothes definitely fit you in more than sizing, because you looked fucking beautiful while doing so just now."

Trying to refrain from smiling in return, Vio coughed. "If I was Blue, I would be knocking you out for calling me beautiful, or at least smacking that bowl of water out of your hands."

"You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idiots being soft idiots and communicating? Yes please.
> 
> For those who are tired of waiting a month for updates, I technically have both 16 and 17 done, but waiting until next week to post 17 because I am evil like that.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green and Tricolstic learn a couple things from each other, and Green makes a bet with Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter, just good old shenanigans.

Green could have swore that he saw his fill of crazy stuff during their adventure, and would have preferred if it stayed that way. But then Vio revived Shadow, and through some bizarre turn of events, a being of magic came into existence taking on traits of both along with a healthy amount of his own unique qualities. Some of the qualities shouldn't have been possible, considering Tricolstic was a cat. Green was finding out firsthand one of those was that the strange kitten could read, and was trying to write right before his very eyes. It was up there in levels of bizarre, just like Shadow mentioning that he actually had a past, born in a society that fell apart due to a prophecy (that came true because of his existence). 

Green walked up slowly to the feline who was heavily concentrating on seeing past the pen held in his mouth, ink splatters on his paws and nose. The way he both tilted his head, and shifted his weight on his front paws to control the direction of the nib was impressive, and was probably why there wasn't more ink on his fur.

"So what are you writing?" he chuckled.

Tricolstic dropped the pen with a squeak, and looked up at Green with an aggravated hiss.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I figured that you knew I was here," he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

The calico pinned his ears back, tail swishing in annoyance.

"Okay, I get it. You were focused on your work. I didn't realize that Shadow and Vio were teaching you to write."

Green was baffled as the kitten looked like he went into a panic at those names and was shaking his head like a Hylian or similar humanoid.

"Are you implying that they don't know?" 

A hesitant mew answered his question.

"Ah, so it is a secret." 

Tricolstic dipped his head in an obvious nod and stomped his left paw as if to accentuate that it should stay that way. It also meant that Vio left some of his writing supplies on the dining table before taking a nap and was probably going to get fussed at by Blue and Shadow when they and Red returned from the forge.

"I think it's weird to keep as a secret, but I won't judge you," Green stated. "I find it weird that I can roughly understand your body language to know what you're trying to say though, but that's neither here nor there. I know this is supposedly a secret, but may I see what you're writing since I already know you do this?"

The calico looked at him, looked at the paper he was protectively standing over, and flicked an ear in a manner Green would have related to a shrug before stepping away from the paper. He looked at the scribbles as the author focused on playing with the feather on the pen. He observed the random and shaky letters strewn about the page, before focusing on the only thing he could identify as a word that had a trail of ink on the last letter, obviously from when he startled the kitten. Well, if it was spelled right, it would be a word.

Green pointed at the word. "Were you trying to write 'fuck' right here?" he asked.

Tricolstic did his exaggerated nod, and Green tried to not laugh.

"Well, you spelled it wrong, my friend- okay, I get it, not friend," Green quickly corrected once the cat hissed and swiped at him. "Do you want to see how it's spelled?"

At an approving mew, the Hylian reached for the pen and dipped the nib in the nearby ink. "So you had the first letter correct, but the last two are in each other's places, and you need a 'u' instead of the 'v' okay? Just like this"- he demonstrated with smooth strokes- "and that is how you spell 'fuck' correctly."

Tricolstic pulled the quill pen from Green's hands and set it next to the inkwell. The teenager felt that the kitten wasn't in need of his presence any longer and left him to study the example. He wasn't sure why the cat was adamant about writing, but decided it wasn't his place to worry about. He did figure that the two responsible for the feline would either find it amusing, shit bricks, or both when they learned about this new hobby of his. The fun would be waiting to see how long it takes for them to discover it. If it wasn't a secret, he would have been deciding how to cleverly word the situation to make a bet against Blue that he would win, much to the hothead's chargin. 

  
  
  
  


"Hey fuckhead."

Green looked up from his Four Sword that he was cleaning. Out of the group, he was the only one who ever armed himself with his version of the blade anymore, and expected yet another jab from Blue about him "trying to be Link" again. Red told him that it was Blue being himself, because he had seen his boyfriend maintain the upkeep of the other three blades when he thought nobody was watching. He decided after the last time he was antagonized for it that he wouldn't let it bother him anymore, and was ready to put that mindset into practice while still entertaining his housemate.

"What can I help you with?" he coolly asked.

Blue held a hand out towards the sword, and Green passed it to him, expecting some form of criticism. Cobalt eyes glanced over the edges, and lightly tapped the green jewel in the pommel that responded with a small flash. It was odd, but according to Zelda's advisor, it was a part of the sword's magic when split, like it acknowledged each bearer of its parts. He briefly questioned how Mallaithe knew such things about the sacred blade until his thoughts were interrupted by his sword being returned to him.

"Let's make a bet," Blue proposed.

Green looked at him skeptically. It had been a few days since the impromptu writing lesson with Tricolstic, and as far as he knew it was still a secret to everyone else. Or maybe he knew after all, Blue seemed to have a knack for knowing  _ everything  _ (and won't leave him alone about approaching Zelda as a suitor instead of "miserably pining for her" as he said once).

"It better be a good one," he answered.

Blue put a hand against his chest in mock offense. "How dare you assume I make terrible bets!" he exclaimed. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you this one and just go to Shadow. Although, telling him would defeat the purpose of the bet."

"Didn't Vio forbid him from taking bets anyway because he kept forgetting to make a wager and we would bullshit some number after the fact and make them go broke?" Green chuckled.

"True. My brother, the fun killer," Blue muttered. "Well, the bet is about Tricolstic."

"What are we betting on with him?" 

Blue had a wide smirk plastered on his face. "I am betting Shadow's looks, Vio's behavior," he declared.

Green found his brain screeching to a halt in confusion. "I don't get it," he stated.

"What don't you get?" Blue questioned.

"He is a cat," Green flatly answered. "Why are you talking about his appearance resembling Shadow's? The part about behaving like Vio made sense, but that is still a stretch because, again, he is a cat."

Blue rolled his eyes. "I know you heard the explanation about Tri's origins, because you were sitting next to Red and I when it was explained. A short summary is that he is a combination of their magical energies and blood, and usually such beings are the same species as the spellcaster, which has only been recorded in Hylians. So, there's a chance that Tricolstic could have been a Hylian, and I am wanting to bet with you on what you think he would be like as one of us and curious on what Vio and Shadow would think."

Green looked at Blue in bafflement. "That is honestly the dumbest thing I have ever heard you say," he deadpanned.

"I'm pretty sure I have said dumber things," Blue objected.

"That is beside the point," Green chuckled. "What exactly is the wager?"

"Haven't decided, I was going to think of it after you told me your thoughts."

"That is suspicious, and makes me stick with my idea that he is just a cat," Green said.

Blue sighed. "No bet? Nothing to humor me and torment the heathens more?"

Green shook his head. "They torment themselves enough as is, Rule One is a testament to that."

"Good point," Blue agreed. "But no crazy idea at all?"

"No, because he is just a cat. A bizarre one, but a cat all the same."

Blue tilted his head, then shrugged. "If you say so," he dismissed. "I still want to bet, so how about we wager if he is as you say, 'just a cat,' or if there is something more to the quirky calico."

Green pondered for a moment. There was no way he could lose this bet. Blue might know more than he lets on constantly (and win many wagers as a result), but there was no way he was right this time. With a determined nod, he held his hand out.

"I ask for nothing in exchange if I am right," Green boldly declared, "But, if through some bizarre convoluted way you are correct, you can ask anything of me."

Blue firmly shook his hand. "Famous last words of a fool!"

  
  
  
  


The morning was cold, and Green cursed the design of the house. Despite being unfazed by the winter weather like the others, Red complained the loudest. While the others thought the layout was ridiculous, Red seemed like he would be out for blood if they met the architect, and the thought scared Green. As a result, the cursing and muttering from the voice many associated with carefree joy was nothing new to the guardsman, until there was angry banging on his door. He wrapped his blankets around his shivering body and opened his door, trying to not recoil at the cold metal of the handle. Red was at his door, bundled in a coat and scarf (the scarf was one of the first things Blue made, and Red loved its imperfections), scowling.

"What's wrong?" Green asked.

"Meeting. Table. Immediately," he sternly ordered.

Green hesitated as Red walked down the hall towards the bedroom where Shadow and Vio resided, and screamed at them to wake up while banging and kicking on their door. Something definitely had him in a mood, and Green hoped that it wasn't anything he did. Red was a force to be reckoned with when angry, and he wanted to avoid as much ire as possible, even if it meant he wasn't going to take the time to get dressed.

He sat at his place at the table, seeing a stressed Blue in his own spot. If something had the hothead upset, no wonder Red was on a rampage.

"For the love of Hylia how long does it take to put clothes on?!" Red could be heard yelling down the hallway. "At least put on underwear, you two are being slow!"

"Please let them put on  _ more _ than that," Blue groaned.

"I'm pretty sure they have all the same body parts as us, does it matter?" Green grumbled.

"It matters because I would like to be selective in how many people's genatalia I have seen!" he snapped.

"Okay, good point," Green agreed.

Red entered the room with Vio and Shadow groggy, but thankfully dressed, behind him. Tricolstic jumped onto the table, bright eyed, and trilling. Green was certain the cat surpassed Red in the cheerful department, and was impressed that the ink from the other day didn't stain his fur.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, what the fuck is shoved up your ass this morning?" Vio growled.

Red spun and pointed at a chair. "Sit and shut up," he ordered.

Vio huffed and sat down, Shadow seating himself quietly.

"Good morning, fellow housemates," Red sweetly began. "You are probably wondering why we are all gathered in a meeting at an awfully early time. Well, it has to do with how Blue and I woke up. 'How did you wake up?' you ask. Well, I am happy to explain."

He slammed his hand onto the table, a few feathers flying out of his grip. Green, Shadow, and Vio jolted at the loud noise, while Blue backed away from the table at the sight of the feathers. Tricolstic batted and chased a feather off of the table, and meowed in protest when Red stooped down to grab him and place him back on the table.

"Our bed is covered in these!" he shouted. "Blue nearly had a heart attack!"

"So you want to know who did it," Vio stated.

"Interesting that the one who is least affected by the presence of feathers speaks up," Red hinted.

"What is the issue with feathers?" Shadow challenged.

"Does it matter? What you two did was a sick joke!" Red exclaimed.

"Us?" Vio complained. "You really think we would take the time to do that?!"

"We were awake last night," Shadow answered, "But I don't think you want me to explain just  _ what  _ we were doing."

"I'll pass," Blue groaned. "Can we just all agree to not do this again and leave it at that?"

"No, I don't want to 'leave it at that' Blue," Red retorted.

"I do," he flatly stated.

"Okay, let's all cool down," Green spoke up. "Do we have any evidence as to who it could have been?"

Red reached into his pocket, procuring a piece of paper. "Actually, there was this on the floor by the door."

He set it on the table for everyone to see, and Green had to stifle a laugh. The paper had two words messily scribbled in bold capitalization: "EIDER FUCK."

Vio pointed at the writing. "What in the fresh fuck is this gibberish?" he asked.

Blue squinted at it. "That isn't any of our handwritings," he mused.

Green recognized the penmanship, well,  _ paw _ manship, and tried even harder to stifle a laugh. When he taught the calico how to spell "fuck" a couple weeks prior, he didn't expect it to be for a prank. It begged the larger question of where Tricolstic got the feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tricolstic writing and misspelling "fuck" began as a joke between me and Stack, and then I realized "you know what, fuck it he would do that!" and just had to put it in the plot. Of course the person to find out about it first would be the one nobody would believe if he did say something because the heathen of a cat typically ignored him (sorry Green).
> 
> While this chapter is short compared to the prior chapters, it does cover a few things nicely that need to be said and all that fun stuff. Next chapter is looking to be a larger sized one, and may be a few weeks considering how work has been for me lately.


End file.
